Mary Waters
by charmedgal005
Summary: Mary Waters is tired of her life. She wants a different life. She wants the life she once had, with the man she still loves. But that is impossible. Because Mary has never been in love. Sydney has. Last chapter now up
1. Mary Waters

**Mary Waters**

**Charmedgal005**

**Disclaimer**

_If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these.  If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show.  Hey!  You know what?  I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  So don't sue me!_

***          *          *          *          ***

Tapping her desk impatiently, Mary Waters looked out across the room full of students taking a test.  Everyone, for a change, was quiet.  She had pushed her work aside for a minute, while she watched for a few cheaters.  She then picked up a stack of papers and began to sign her name on some papers, and letters of recommendation for her college bound high school seniors' college applications.

She signed the first one thinking carefully. 

Mary Waters.

She didn't believe that the kid would actually get into Yale.  He was having a hard enough time passing her English class, but she'd rather have him dream big, and learn about rejection (a valuable life lesson), than have him think his teachers thought he was a failure.  She picked up the next one.  This girl had the potential to go to any school she wanted, but the letter was written for a community college.  Mary had hoped that it was just a back up school, because she knew that money, and a boyfriend wasn't a factor in this girl's college search.  Mary picked up her pen and signed her name.  

Sydney Bristow.

Mary quickly snatched up the paper and began to rip it up.  Her class looked up as their attacked the paper.  "I made a major mistake; I have to start from scratch."  She lamely excused.  The class thought nothing of it, and went back to work.  The ruminants of the torn up name fell onto her desk.  The "S" was still intact and taunted her of her past life.  Sydney Bristow was gone.  She had disappeared five years earlier.  Sydney Bristow had become Mary Waters.  Mary had to turn to her computer to write up the letter of recommendation again.  But the words, who her student was as a member of the school, weren't coming.  She could only think about her life as Sydney Bristow.

She wrote the header, and paused.  Then the words came out of her fingertips.  But not the words for the letter, but words that if anyone got a hold of, would ultimately destroy her.  But Mary didn't care.  She promised herself that she would just delete the document when she was done.  By the time class ended, she had written ten pages.  Mary had poured her heart out about her life.  If she had wished, she could have sent it as an attachment to the man she cared most about.  But he knew her as Sydney Bristow.  He didn't know who Mary Waters was, where she lived, what she did for a living, he didn't know anything about Mary Waters.  Mary selected all ten pages, and deleted it all.  Instead she opened up her email account, and typed five words.

I miss being Sydney Bristow.

Mary paused.  She wasn't sure she wanted to actually send it.  But as her next class began to file in, Mary had to make a quick decision. She quickly added an email address and sent it, hoping that someone would hear her. Whether she wanted them to or not.  Dead or alive, Mary wanted her old life back.  Mary wanted to once again be Sydney Bristow.


	2. Travis Armstrong

Here you folks go! Chapter 2!  If Spiralz551@akldasj.com is a real address, let me say sorry in advance.  I tried to pick something I considered to be random.  If you think it would be funny to send an email to that address, I don't recommend it.  It will either bounce back to you, or piss someone off.  

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!  Please?

The world's biggest thanks to my Betas!  Laura, Abbie, you guys are so kewl for, well, everything! 

*          *          *          *          *

            Travis Armstrong opened his secured CIA email account.  Even after four years, they still had him doing a little work for them. He got the usual office jokes from his friends, a couple of little analysis assignments, but he didn't care.  Travis was fed up with the CIA.  It was the CIA that got him that life.  It was the CIA and their damn rules, against one of the things he believed in most, love.  Fed up with it all, in a fit of fury, he checked to delete them all before the very last one, out of almost twenty caught his eye. Spiralz551@akldasj.com?  He had never heard of that email address before.  He decided to open it.  At first he gasped, and then he was relieved to see it.

I miss being Sydney Bristow.

            She was alive, and she was ok.  But he couldn't believe how foolish she was to write him like that.  He didn't mind that she chose him to turn to, when her father was likely a better choice.  But he never wanted to see her get hurt.  Travis didn't know how to answer her.  Hell, he didn't even know her name anymore.  For that matter, she didn't know who he was.  She didn't know Travis Armstrong.  She knew Michael Vaughn.  And everyday, her final words still echoed in his head.  "I love you Vaughn."  Those were the last words she had said to him, before she drove off.  But she didn't love Travis. He often wished, and thought about Sydney.  She entered the program a year before he did.  He wanted to know where she was, who she was, how she was doing, but most importantly, did she still love him?

            He still couldn't believe that they had been so stupid.  But at the same time, he could.  When it came to IQ's and tests, he didn't think that there was someone as smart as or smarter than Sydney, and even he was pretty smart himself.  But when it came to love, neither one was very smart for very long.  They both were able to hide their feelings for about a year.  Within a year and a half, they had begun to drop each other hints about their feelings.  By the end of the second year, their secret meetings were becoming more about them, rather than SD-6.  As Travis thought about it, it was their love that destroyed Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow.

Not a moment passes when I miss seeing Sydney Bristow.

            Travis had done it; not for the first time to himself, and but for the first time to who ever Sydney Bristow was now, he had admitted that he still loved her.  That was what he had assumed Sydney had said in her brief message.  He had to linger on the thought that she still loved him.  Travis sent the email.  She had never written him before, and the only reason she even knew his address was because of the emails they had shared before they both entered the program.  But few were business like.  Travis thought back to the good days.  When he still had brown hair (red was not his color), when his eyes were still green (red hair and blue eyes did not work for Travis very well), and when he still had Sydney Bristow in his arms (he missed her so much).  

            No part of him wanted to get rid of the email.  It was his only key to her.  It was his only grip on her in five years.  But Travis couldn't keep it on his computer.  The CIA would check it for breeches.  Travis decided to print the email.  He quickly picked up the single sheet of paper from the printer, folded it up, and stuck it in his pocket.  There was a whoosh from where his mail had arrived.  Travis picked it up off his floor.  He wished that the mail lady didn't have so much of the hots for him that she brought the mail straight to his apartment, his neighbors were insanely jealous.   Every single one was addressed to Travis Armstrong.

Travis sighed as he wished that they were addressed to someone else.  Someone with brown hair, and green eyes.  Someone with Sydney Bristow in his arms.  Someone named Michael Vaughn.


	3. Phone Calls

*          *          *          *          *

            Mary threw her keys onto the hall table.  There was a definite clatter as each key hit the marble top.  The sound echoed in her tiny apartment.  She threw her bag of papers to grade on the couch, and prepared herself a drink, as she checked her messages on her answering machine.

            "Hi, this is Mary, I'm not in right now, so leave a quick message with your phone number, and I'll call you back."

"Mar, its me, Kelsey, I really need to know whether you're in or out on this whole get away to New York thing.  In order for the killer deals I found, I need to make the reservations like tomorrow.  It's in two weeks.  Call me on my cell.  Later."  Mary looked at her calendar.  Her new best friend, Kelsey, had this big long weekend planned to go to New York City.  But as the time came to reserve their hotel, Mary wasn't sure she wanted to go.  She flipped to two weeks from that day.  Nothing. Her calendar was completely empty.  She flipped back to that week.  Nothing.  She quickly thumbed the whole book, empty except for her birthday, and school things.  

"I am really pathetic."  Mary said.  She picked up a pencil off the counter, and scribbled in New York on the appropriate dates.  She pushed the button for the next message.

            "Mary, its Gretchen.  I know that you have said know to the whole blind date thing, but I swear, I found the perfect guy for you.  He's cute, he's funny, and you'll just love him. We'll double!  How does that sound?  It will ease the tension on you.  I got to go.  Call me, or I'll see you at work!"  Mary stared at the answering machine like it was really Gretchen.  A blind date, just what she needed.  Gretchen was constantly trying to set Mary up.  The funny thing, at least to Mary, was that she didn't really like Gretchen all that much.  Just put up with her because they worked in the same department at the school, and because eventually Mary had hoped that Gretchen would give up.

            "It's not going to happen Gretchen." She said to no one in particular.  She quickly deleted the message, and went to the next one.  She could easily pretend she never got the message.  Lying comes naturally when one lies to live.

            "Ms. Waters, this is Landon Repp, from Down the Street Real Estate, I think I found an apartment that fit the description you were asking for.  Call me back during business hours; we can set up a time for you to check it out. Bye."  She sighed a sigh of relief.  Her cramped apartment was getting small for her likings.  And in the winter, the cold air drafted through the windows.  She had been looking for the perfect apartment, that she could afford with her teacher's salary.

            Mary answered her calls, and then looked at her watch.  There was still ten minutes until the Kings game started.  Every part of Mary hated Kings games, except her heart.  The sport of hockey bored her, but watching the people in the stands, He had once told her that he had season tickets to all of the home Kings games.  She didn't know if he still did, but she still hoped to catch a glimpse of him in the stands.  Just to be sure that Michael Vaughn was still ok.  As the game started, she saw the lovers last meeting.  

***Flashback***

Michael Vaughn looked up from his spot on the desk, to the sound of her clicking heals.  A small smile spread across his face, as he saw her beautiful face, but it quickly fell as he felt the pain that she was suffering.  He quickly approached her and hugged her, hoping to help her tear stained face smile.  But the tears kept coming.  "What is wrong Syd?"  He demanded.  Vaughn led her to the desk where he sat moments before, and had her sit next to him on it.  He looked down at their entwined fingers. 

"They caught us." She quietly whispered.  She buried her head into his shoulders as the tears intensified.

"What do you mean?"  He asked kissing the top of her head.

"They figured me out."  She said again.

Vaughn was silent.  It was his worst fear.  Sydney's status had been exposed, putting her into more danger than he could ever imagine.  In the far off distance, they could hear a car fast approaching.  The sound of the busy street was always filling the silence, but this one was coming close to their spot at the warehouse. Vaughn cocked his head to see if he could identify the car.  She didn't need to.  Without moving her head off his shoulder.  "It's my dad.  He's bringing a new identity for me."

"You're entering the program?"

Sydney began to cry harder.  "Yes."  

"Who, where?"  Jack's car parked.

"I don't know."  She got off her chair, and looked at the emerald eyes that she loved.  Through her tears, her soft lips touched his.  "I love you Vaughn."  She whispered, before running to her father's car.  

Vaughn went running after her, but Jack stopped him.  "Even you can't know where she's going."  He simply said.

*** End Flashback***

            Mary didn't realize she was crying as the scene no longer played in front of her eyes.  She watched the game some more.  During half time, she picked up the phone and dialed Kelsey's number.

            "Hello?"  A voice said.

            "Hey Kelse.  It's me."

            "Hey Mar.  Are you going to come?"

            "I thought about not going for a while, but decided on going."

            Kelsey squealed.  "Oh I am so glad.  I'm just going to go get reservations now!"  

            "Ok.  Bye."

            "Bye."  Mary hung up the phone, and smiled.  


	4. Cryptology Bookshop

            Sorry it has taken me so long to update this.  School has kinda gotten in my way.  Pesky school.  Oh well, I got this up.  Tell me what you think.

*          *          *          *          *

            Travis looked up as the bell to his shop door rang.  "May I help you?"  He asked his sole customer.  He rarely ever had more than three customers at a time, but he wasn't doing poorly.  After three years of business, his little shop had become famous, and people would spend hours there, browsing the isles of books.  They would always buy a fair number, which kept him in business.

            "No, I'm just browsing.  My friend told me about this place, so I decided to check it out."  She said.  Travis didn't get a good look at who this customer was, but he knew one thing.  Her brown hair, which fell to her mid back, reminded him so much of Sydney's long brown hair.  But he knew it couldn't be Sydney.  Her face was much too round to be Sydney's.  Her nose was much to flat.  There was no way she could be Sydney, but still, her hair reminded him of Sydney's hair.

            "If there is anything I can help you with, let me know." She gave a polite nod, and then picked up a book.

            Only a little light from the front of the store shone through, the narrow shop.  And the back was lit by a few solitary lamps.  Sometimes, people would complain, but many loved it.  Travis felt that it gave the store a different feel, a more intimate feel than that of many other stores.  And the fact that he had several regular customers who would come in, and sit in one of the five overstuffed arm chairs, and read their books before buying them, let Travis get to know who people were.  Travis picked up the 'crossword' he was doing.  It wasn't really a crossword, it was something for the CIA, but he still had to do it.  As he got ready to continue his assignment, his customer came up, and quietly stood by the counter.  Travis looked at her expectedly.  "I'm looking for a first edition of a book."  The lady said.

            Travis put his pencil, and 'crossword' down, and put his fingers to the keyboard of his computer.  "What book?"

            "I don't know, my friend was talking about this science fiction novel she liked, and I thought it would be cool to get a first edition she liked."

            "And you don't know the title."

            "No."

            "Would you know it if you saw it?"

            "I might."  Travis got off his stool, and lead his customer to where the science fiction books were kept.  

            "Most of these are first editions.  If you still don't see just what you're looking for, I got a shipment of some more books in the back from a warehouse this morning.  I could look for you."  Travis flashed her a smile.  Even though he felt hideous with his blue eyes, and red hair, women still thought he was attractive.

            "Oh, don't bother."  Said she.  "If I don't find the specific book here, I'm sure  I will find something else."

            "Ok, if you need anymore help, I will be more than happy to assist you."  Travis looked the woman in the eyes.  Her eyes were the same color as Sydney's.  He could remember the last time he looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes.

***Flashback***

            Vaughn had gotten to the warehouse early.  She had called him to the warehouse, but she seemed upset.  Nervously, he waited on top of a desk for Sydney to come.  His stern face smiled as he heard her car park in the distance.  As he heard the clicking of her high heals against the concrete floor, he looked up towards the fence.   One look at her tear stained face, and his smile fell.  She was in pain, and he had to do something about it.  Vaughn jumped off the desk, and went over to Sydney, and pulled her into a warm and caring embrace.  He wanted to see her smile.  "What is wrong Syd?"  He asked.  Knowing that she couldn't stand up for long, he led her over to the desk.  Like high schoolers, he took her hand.

He waited for her to answer.   "They caught us." She finally whispered.  Vaughn looked into her eyes, and felt entranced.  If she wasn't so vulnerable, if they weren't in so much trouble, he would have kissed her.  Instead he settled to kiss her head.

"What do you mean?"  He knew what she meant.  She meant that SD-6 had learned about Sydney's status.  They knew about him.  

"They figured me out."  She said again.

He didn't know what to say. She let herself cry freely, resting her head on his shoulder.  It was a good thing that they both knew that words were not needed.  Vaughn's worst fears had come true.  Because of love, she was in danger, and there was nothing they could do about it.  In the distance, he heard a car park. He cocked his head to see who it was, but Sydney didn't move. She quietly said, as the car door opened.  "It's my dad.  He's bringing a new identity for me."

A new identity.  The words echoed in his head."You're entering the program?"

He rocked her as she began to cry harder.  "Yes."  

"Who, where?"  He wanted to know.  No, he didn't want to know who she was to become, or where she was going.  He needed to know.

"I don't know."  She got off the desk.  He looked into her eyes, as she looked into his own.  The whole world was in her eyes.  He could feel it.  But the world was crying.  Through her tears, her soft lips touched his.  "I love you Vaughn."  She whispered, before running to her father's car.  

Vaughn went running after her, but Jack stopped him.  "Even you can't know where she's going."  He simply said.

"Where is she going?  Who is she going to be?"

"Agent Vaughn, I have been ordered not to tell anyone."

"And I'm someone."

"In Sydney's life, you are."

"I need to know."  He was getting desperate.  Sydney wouldn't even look at him from the car.  He just watched her pain from behind the fence.

            "You getting involved in her life, destroyed her cover.  She was too, too, too, I don't know what was on her mind, but she was driving to a meeting with you, not about SD-6 I might add, and was followed.  Do you realize what your little dinner that night brought you?"  Jack lectured.  Vaughn stood there in shock.  Without any other words, Jack jumped into his car leaving an envelope on the desk beside him, and drove off, with Sydney in his car.

Vaughn understood.  He looked at the manila envelope that Jack had handed him, informing Vaughn of everything, except who Sydney was to become and where she was going.  The car sped off, and Vaughn only had the license plate number of the car that was once Sydney's.  He knew what he had to do.  Very gently, he went through her things and picked up a photo of her and her friends, and the only one of the two of them and stuck them into his pocket.   He drove the car to the pier, and then pushed it into the water.  Crying he walked back to his own car, and put his head into his hands.

"I love you too Sydney."  He said, before driving away to his empty apartment.  

Vaughn took the contents of his pocket out before going to bed that night.  The now slightly crumpled pictures made him pause for a second.  Tears silently rolled down his cheek, as he realized that Sydney Bristow was dead.  He picked up a book off of his shelf, and stuck the two pictures gently inside the front cover.  

***End Flashback***

            "Your total comes to $46.34."  Travis said, ringing up the three books.

            "Wow, I come in here for a book, I leave with three."

            "That is the way things work around here."

            "My friend was right, this place is addictive."

            "Tell your other friends about this place."

            "Oh, I will."  She said, she quickly, and as discretely as she could, checked Travis out.  Travis noticed.  _Sydney_ would have found a more cleaver way.  I wouldn't have known._  He thought to himself.  She smiled and picked her bag off the counter.  "Thank you, have a nice day."  Travis picked up his 'crossword' again, and did some more work, until he noticed someone coming in._

            "Lilly!  How are you today?"  Travis said, getting off his stool to help the elderly woman into the store.  

            "I do not need your assistance young man."

            "I am sorry Lilly.  I have your book still behind the counter."

            "Thank you Travis.  Would you be a doll and bring it to the back corner chair for me today?"

            "Of course."

            "That chair is always the best.  That's were you keep the good books you know."

            "I know, you told me that yesterday."

            "Did I?  My goodness, after 76 years, my memory isn't as good as it used to be."

            "That's true, but your beauty hasn't faded since the day you were twenty five."

            "Cute Travis.  Could you just bring me my god damn book?"  Travis, who was still looking for Lilly's book from behind the counter, could hear her shout from the chair.

            "I will."

            "I might actually buy it today, if you ever bring it to me."

            Travis found the book and began to make his way towards where Lilly was sitting.  "I'm on my way."  

            "Such a nice young man.  Now leave me."  Travis smiled.  He wondered if there were other seventy six year olds like Lilly.  Every day she would come in, and go to the same chair in the back, and read her saucy romance novels.  He smiled.  Lilly would be there until closing. She would show up at 3:15 every day, and leave at closing two hours later.  And she never needed assistance.  Oh no, she needed, but refused the help.  Once again, Travis picked up his 'crossword' and finished it before it was time for him to close.


	5. Sydney and Vaughn

*          *          *          *          *

            "This weekend is going to be so much fun!"  Kelsey told Mary, as she threw her bags into the back of the car.  Kelsey had picked Mary up from her house, the minute she got back from work.

            "I am actually excited for this."  

            "As you should be.  A weekend of shopping fun, a spa, and just relaxing."

            "Sounds heavenly."

            "And you took my advice?"

            "What advice?"

            "You didn't assign anything due today, so that you have nothing to grade this weekend."

            Mary picked up her back pack sheepishly.  "Kinda, but I don't have to.  I just need to do something in the car."

            "Don't you get car sick?"

            "I did too much traveling in my past, I don't get car sick."

            Kelsey had never known Mary to be a traveler.  But then again, each day she would find out about Mary's mysterious past.  Never once had she mentioned her family, or where she lived, or even past boyfriends. "Where did you go?"

            Mary froze. Mary never traveled.  Mary had lived only two places her entire life.  Greenwich, and Chicago.  Sydney had flown all over the world.  But not Mary.  As quickly as the truth came out, Mary was able to think of a lie to cover up the truth.  "As a kid, we would travel the states in a little car."  

            Kelsey was taken aback.  Mary had talked about her family!  For the first time in four years, she had mentioned her family.  But something in Mary's eyes told her not to ask anymore questions.  The drive was short.  They had driven to the city before, but never had they done a full weekend before.  Kelsey pulled up to the hotel in the middle of the city.  They both looked up at the building that towered before them.  "This is going to be awesome." Mary said.

            As busy people rushed passed them, Kelsey looked at them.  "If we can find a break in the people, why don't you say that you and I go check in?"

            "Yeah."  After checking in, the two dropped their bags in their room.    "I call the bed closer to the window."  Kelsey said, throwing her bag from the door to the bed next to the window.  

            Mary laughed.  Her best friend could be immature sometimes, but it was ok.  She dealt with immature kids all the time.  And compared to some of her seniors, Kelsey was normal.  "Then I'll take this one."  Mary carefully laid her suitcase on her own bed.  

            "Are you ready to go?"

            "Just a second, I want to unpack the first.  I'm sort of anal about that."

            "My friend, she lives here in the city told me about this awesome bookshop.  I know how much you like reading and stuff, so I figured that it would be cool to go there.  She said it was a shop mostly of first editions of old books, and it was amazing.  She also gushed about the shop keeper.  And it is like only a couple of blocks from here, so we can walk.  But then, we're two women in a big city.  But I don't think anyone would hurt us in the middle of the day.  And especially with all those people out there, who could see what was happening."  Mary knew where that fear was coming from.  

As a child, Kelsey had grown up in a very small town in the middle of Kansas, where the biggest problem was that the birds would make nests in the street lamps, or one of the local kids would be out too late doing nothing but sitting on the curb.  Kelesy's mother had not had a good experience when she once went into a city.  Just one mugging and they were both afraid of the people of the cities.  New York wasn't the problem, it was the people.   When she and Mary had gone to New York, Kelsey had always clung tightly to her friend.  Mary wasn't afraid.  She had grown up in Chicago.  Although she had never been to Chicago in her entire life, Mary had both big city instincts, and wasn't afraid of someone mugging her.  She could still remember every single experience that Sydney Bristow remembered.  She remembered Sydney growing up in California, living in LA. She could remember the countless places where Sydney had to go, she didn't even know how many people Sydney had fought, and defeated. All those memories were as clear as if they were Mary's.  But they were Sydney's.  Mary grew up in a Chicago suburb, went to school there.  She never left Chicago until after college.  And even then, she went straight for Greenwich.

            Mary put her clothing into the dresser as she listened to her friend talk.  "Sounds like fun.  What else did you have in mind for today?"

            "Considering there isn't much we can do.  I don't feel like battling traffic.  This friend I was telling you about told me that at this hour, rush hour is at its worst. I was thinking just hanging around here, and shopping at that mall across the street.  Tomorrow we are going to the spa."

            "I'm ready to go."

            Kelsey grabbed her purse, and the two went down the elevator, and down the street to the book shop.  Kelsey stopped in front of what to Mary looked like a closed shop.  "Looks closed Kelse."    Mary said.

            "It's just dark in there.  My friend told me the guy used only a few lights."

            "Cryptology Bookshop.  Cute name.  Reminds me of some foreign shop."  Mary said, reminiscing of Sydney days as she had coined them.

            Kelsey didn't know where Mary had gotten that from.  For all she knew, Mary had never been out of the country.  "Sure."  Kelsey opened the door, and the two walked in.  

            "There is no one here."  Mary whispered to her friend.

            "Yeah."  Mary wandered over to the walls, and began to look at the books along the wall.  She smiled as she looked at the selection closest to the front.  It was most of her favorite books.  She picked up her absolute favorite book, and thumbed through it. It had been a while since she had found a copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet that she truly loved. 

            Travis came from the back room, carrying an armful of books to shelve.  He nearly dropped it as he noticed who was standing in his shop.  He couldn't see her face, but in one instant he could tell it was her.  He had pinned over her for so long.  She had short blonde, curly hair now, instead of her long luxurious brown hair.  Travis noticed that only a few yards away was her friend.  "Can I help you find something?"  He offered.

            Kelsey looked up from the book she was flipping through.  "No, we're just looking."  She said.  

            Travis just smiled, and put two books onto the shelf.  He looked at the spines of the remaining books, and smiled as he looked at the titles.  Casually, he walked over to the wall where Mary was standing.  "Do you like Shakespeare?"  He asked.

            Mary looked up from her book, and looked into Travis's eyes.  They were no longer green, but she knew it was him.  There was something about him that made him unforgettable.  Even with a different look.  She smiled as for the first time in five years, she looked her dreams in the eye.  She quickly peeked around Travis, to look to see if Kelsey could see them.  "Is it you?"  She harshly whispered.  

            "Shh…yeah.  As long as it is you."

            "Right here."  Kelsey came around, so that she was now on the same wall as Mary and Travis.  "I love Shakespeare."

            "I have some more in the back, if you'd like to take a look."  Travis said.  He gave her a look, that told her that there was something other than a book to talk to her about in the back.  Mary smiled, and followed Travis to the back room.  "I missed you so much." He said, his voice still low.  Mary went over and hugged Travis.  His embrace was as comforting as it was the day she left.  

            "I missed you too." She said.  After five years of loving each other without contact, Mary knew that she had to show that she still cared.  She kissed him.  He still had the soft, and compassionate kiss.   A single tear ran down her cheek as she realized how much she had missed him.  

            "God Sydney, even with a new look, you are still as beautiful as the day we parted."

            "Vaughn, I'm Mary Hannah Waters now."

            "And I'm Travis Hunter Armstrong now."

            Mary's voice cracked.  "When?"

            "Four years ago.  They found me too."

            Mary and Travis just looked each other in their eyes.  The colors were different from what they remembered, but the sparkle, the enchantment that first grabbed Mary to Travis, when they were still Sydney and Michael was still there.  People say that a picture can say a thousand words.  One Kodak moment later, and the image would still be there.  The image of two people so deeply in love.  No one would even know that they had never met.  Mary and Travis had never met.  Sydney and Vaughn were still in love.  And their love went from Sydney to Mary, and Vaughn to Travis.  All they could do was smile.

            "Hey Mary?  You about ready?"  Kelsey's voice rang.  It took both of them a second to process what had just happened.  Travis picked up a book off a pile and handed it to Mary.  

            "Here take this.  Last time I checked, you liked this book." He said, winking. 

            Mary looked down at the book that Travis had placed in hands.  Her lips turned upward as she looked at the carvings.  "Little Women?"

            "On the house."

            "Thank you Travis."

            "But on one condition."

            "What is that?"

            Slowly, the two made their way to the front of the store.  "If you have dinner with me tonight."  

            Mary smiled brightly.  "I'd love to, but I'm only in town for a few days.  We leave Monday night."

            "Please?"  Travis looked at Mary with those puppy dog eyes that no one can resist.  

            "Fine."  Mary said, finally agreeing.

            "I'll pick you up at..." Travis stopped his sentence right there, to allow Mary to fill in the right time.

            "6:30."

            "You can get ready in an hour and a half?"

            "Please, Travis, I can get ready in ten minutes on a bumpy dirt road if need be." Mary said, stirring old memories.

***Flashback***

            In the back of the old truck, sat three people running.  The driver had long since broken speed limits, and had turned onto a dirt road to outrun the shooters.  The three bounced along to the rhythem of the truck as it sped along. Jack tossed a small black bag to Sydney, and another one to Vaughn.  "In here are your aliases.  We will be passing a safe house soon.  You two will need to jump out, and make a run for it.  I'll have him slow down the truck a little, but not too much.  If we slow down too much we're more likely to get caught.  We will come retrieve you after at least a week, at most two weeks.  It has to be at least until the KGB is off both of your backs."  He said explaining to them.  He knew they would be ok.  Vaughn would never let anything happen to his daughter.   And he knew that the devotion went both ways.

            "The CIA has safe houses in the country?"  Sydney said.  She had her back facing both her father and her lover, as she changed into the required clothing.  

            "An entire farm."  Vaughn said.  After changing, he turned back around to see Sydney's bare back staring at him.  He had seen all of her scars, but he still blushed at her silky bare skin.  Sensing Vaughn's eyes, Sydney herself blushed, smiled, and quickly threw the old shirt over her head.  She turned around, fully dressed, and went about fixing the wig on her head.  

            "You guys have a minute until we're there."  Jack informed them.  With their wigs secured, Vaughn and Sydney took out the remaining items in the bags.  Cash, and names.  

            "Peggy Wilder?"  Sydney said, sneering at the name.  "I'm not a huge fan of Peggy.  But it will have to do."

            "I like Peggy rather than Harry Wilder."

            "What is this Dad?"  Sydney asked, immediately noticing the same last names.

            "On a farm, two people, especially a man and a woman, are expected to be married.  Don't worry, there are separate bedrooms."

            "Time!" Shouted the driver.  The trio felt the car decelerate.  Jack opened the back of the truck, and gave an encouraging smile before he made sure that Sydney and Vaughn were safely off the truck.  

            "I think we don't need that second bedroom." Sydney seductively said, as she and Vaughn went hand in hand to the safe house.

            "I agree Mrs. Wilder."  Vaughn replied.

***End Flashback***

            "I bet you can."  Travis replied. 

            "I'll see you at 6:30 then."

            "Where are you staying?"

            Mary smiled as she forgot that detail.  Smiling she pulled out one of her business cards, and quickly scratched the hotel and the room number onto the back.  "Here you go.  My name and number is on there too, just incase you forget, TRAVIS." She said, emphasizing his name. 

            "I don't think that is possible MARY."  Travis took a look at the card that was now in his hand.  "A teacher?"

            "A high school teacher.  I teach English."

            "Noble profession."

            Mary put the three books onto the counter.  Travis simply put the books into the bag, without ringing them up.  "I insist on paying for the other two."  Mary said.

            "I insist that you don't."

            Mary just smiled.  "If you would still like to go to dinner with me tonight, I suggest that you let me pay for these two books."

            "Is that a threat Mary?"

            "It is."

            Travis shook his head, and took the books out and rang them up.  After paying for the books, Mary smiled, leaving a lasting impression on Travis.  Once outside the store Kelsey started to laugh.

            "Could you have been anymore obvious?"  She joked.

            "What?"

            "It was totally obvious that you were all over him."

            "So?"

            "I have never, never, in the five years that I have known you, seen you flirt with a guy that much, and that obviously."  Mary could only blush.  The two crossed the street.  "So that guy had a guide book to New York in there, so I took a quick look, and got some ideas for some cheep but good restaurants for dinner.  We can go to-"

            Mary cut her friend off there.  "Oh, I'm not going to dinner with you."

            "Did he ask you to dinner?"

            "Yeah."

            "So you're going to ditch me for him?"

            "Sorry."

            "It's ok, I would have done the same thing.  He was mighty fine."  Kelsey said.  They got to the hotel room, and Mary dropped her bags.  

            She gasped.  "I just realized I don't have anything close to date wear!"  She said, as she ran to where all of her clothing was put.

            "How much time do you have?"

            "An hour."

            "An hour?!?!"

            "I'm not the kind that likes to eat dinner at eight, because he picked me up at seven!"

            "Try this."   Kelsey tossed Mary a summer dress (even though it was spring) and one of her sweaters.

            "This stuff yours?"  Mary called from the bathroom, a she got into the shower.

            "Yeah?"

            "Were you expecting a date?"

            "Not expecting, but hoping." Mary hastily got ready.  With precious time to spare, she finished.  At six thirty on the dot, there was a knock at their door.  Mary rushed to answer it.  Travis stood there with a bouquet of flowers.

            "Hi." She breathily whispered.

            "Hey."  Mary ushered him in.  "I hope I'm not to early.  I actually got here about twenty minutes ago, and I sat by the door until six thirty."

            "No, not to early."  Mary said.  She grabbed her jacket, and purse.  Arm in arm, the two walked to the elevators.  

            "You are so beautiful tonight." He said.

            "Now, where have I heard that before?"  Mary asked, easily slipping into her Sydney habits.

            "I think a man I once knew told me girls like to hear that.  You may know him. About my height, brown hair, green eyes, the world's most beautiful girlfriend.  Michael Vaughn is his name."

            Mary smiled.  "Yeah, I think I know him.  So, do I come in as the second most beautiful girl?" 

            "God no Syd.  You are always the most beautiful girl.  Even as a blonde."

            "I missed you so much Michael."  Mary said, kissing Travis.

            "Oh, I got a Michael out of you."  Travis teased.

            "Just until we're out of the elevator."  

            "Right.  Then I'm Vaughn?"

            "No.  Travis."  Mary changed her composure, as a woman on a first date, as the doors opened to reveal the lobby.  Her hand dangled on her side, as Travis took it.  He held it, entwining every one of his fingers, around hers, like he did with Sydney.  But Mary had no problem, him loving another woman.  For she loved another man.  But he loved Mary, for she was Sydney.  And she loved Travis, for he was Vaughn.  And for the few short seconds, as they walked through the lobby, they felt like Sydney and Vaughn.


	6. Rain

I just want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews.  They keep me, as a writer going.  If you haven't left a review, I forgive you.  Please leave one with this chapter.  I know you want too…

This chapter is where things get confusing.  If you haven't figured it out yet, Mary Waters is Sydney Bristow, and Travis Armstrong is Michael Vaughn.  There are times where I will switch from Mary to Sydney, depending on the conversation, or what is going on.  Or I might make Travis turn into Vaughn.  I try to make it obvious when they change.  Anyway, I hope it's not too, too confusing for you.   

I revised chapter four, and added something that will be rather important later on.  I suggest that you go back and read chapter four again, even if it is just the flashback.  I'll remind you to read the change again, later, but now is as good as a time as ever.

*          *          *          *          *

"What subject do you teach?"  Travis asked, as he and Mary walked to the car from the restaurant.  Travis had taken her to his favorite restaurant in all of New York.  It was a quiet little place that the tourists seemed to often neglect because it was so small.  But Travis knew the owner, and loved it there.  The chilly spring air blew quietly through Mary's hair, blowing the blonde strands across her face.  The air was thick with the sent of rain, and the stars were blanketed by a thick veil of clouds.

            "High school English." Mary answered.

            "Brave."  He joked.  "My junior English class was just horrible.  We were always rowdy at the end of the day."

            "The last two classes are actually senior level English.  So they are a little more mature."  They walked on.  "That restaurant was so amazing."

            Travis chuckled.  "One day, I'll have to take you to my favorite restaurant in France."

            "You've been to France?"  Mary's eyebrow rose.  She knew he had been to France.  She had been as well.  She had even tasted the food he was talking about.  No- she had to remind herself.   She had never been to France.  She had never eaten at that restaurant.  Sydney had.

            "I did a semester abroad in college."  Travis knew that was a lie.  He hadn't just spent a semester in France; he had spent three years after his father- no wait, Travis' father still lived, when Michael's father died.

            "I would have loved to travel the world.  I heard that Taipei is a nice place." She said, a smile escaping her slim lips.

            "I've heard that too."  Travis agreed, he put his arm around Mary, and pulled her close.  She blushed, and leaned into him.  The warmth of his embrace, that she had missed for so long, felt so right.

            "I love you Vaughn." Mary quietly whispered.

            "I love you more Sydney." Travis said. He leaned over and gently allowed his lips to brush hers.  As the two approached the car, they both noticed a little pink slip on the windshield.  "Great, a ticket."  Travis complained.

            Mary chuckled, "I told you we couldn't park here."

            "I didn't think that dinner would take more than two hours." He whined.  He lowered his voice.  "It never took more than an hour and a half in LA." He commented.

            Mary kept her voice low.  "We always had dinner cooked, to make it quicker, in case we needed to have a fast getaway."

            "I'll pay this later.  Come on, the next part of this date is closing soon, and we need to get there, and through before then."  He said, as the two stepped into the car.  There was a comfortable silence between the two.

            "When did they catch you Vaughn?"  Mary said, slipping into Sydney.

            With the mention of Vaughn, Travis no longer had red hair, and blue eyes, but brown, with vivid green.  And he was no longer Travis, but Michael.  "A year after you.  Something pulled me to the warehouse everyday.  I was tagged, because they saw us at that restaurant together.  It took them a year, to find out who I was.   They got Donavan when I was walking him.  He's only dead because they missed me.  Everyone agreed it wasn't safe.  The things I was worried about earlier was gone.  I had no idea where, or who you were, I didn't have to worry about Donavan, considering that he was sacrificed, and my mother was on her way out, lung cancer.  Weiss told me she died shortly after I 'died.'  And Eric, and just about everyone else was telling me to hide.  I did, hoping that when it was all over, I could just look once more in your eyes.  So the next day, I marched up to Devlin and asked for a new me.  I was given the standard bag, file, and keys to a bookshop that someone who just died-lived most of his life in the witness protection program and died as a stranger to his own mother- for a living.  I still do little things here and there for the CIA, but I miss the action."  He said.  

            Sydney put her hand gently on his shoulder.  "I'm so sorry Vaughn."

            "It's not so bad when I have my girl sitting next to me again."  He smiled over at Sydney.  "You have no idea how much I missed you."

            "I have a pretty good idea."

            "We're here." Sydney had been watching Vaughn that she wasn't looking where they were going.  She looked out her window.  

"The art museum?  How did you know that I liked art so much?"

Travis gave a sly grin, "You seemed like that kind of girl, with your pretty eyes, and how you like Shakespeare."

"You have an entire wall full of my favorite books."

He lowered his voice.  "I nicknamed that wall 'Sydney's Wall.'  I know you love those books."  He admitted.  Mary was thankful that it was dark; she blushed furiously.

            "Looks closed." She commented.

            "I thought they closed later on Saturdays." Vaughn undid his seatbelt, and opened his door.  It was as if Sydney and Vaughn left with the open door.  Mary and Travis remained.  "Shall we go and see Mary?"  Travis said, taking her hand after he opened her door.

            "Yes."  They walked up to the door.  The lights were out, and the doors locked.

            "Closed for fundraiser."  Travis read.  "And instructions for how to get in, if we are part of the fundraiser.

            "See, the Met is closed."  She teased.

            "What do you say we sneak in?"

            "Sneak in?"

            "Yeah sure."

            "I'm not dressed for a fancy party."

            "And how would you know Miss Mary?"

            "What you have another idea how to get in?"

            "I sure do.  I watch a lot of those spy movies.  I'll use the handy dandy lazer that is disguised as this pen,"  Travis pulled a pen out of his pocket and clicked it, revealing a real pen. Mary laughed.  "Sorry this pen," Travis pulled another pen, but didn't click it, but they both knew that it was a pen "and I will cut through the glass, and we can waltz in look at the art, and leave."

            At this point Mary was howling with laughter.  "You remind me so much of Marshal."  She slipped.  "A friend from College." She stuttered, trying to recover  her slip.  "He could make me laugh like that."

            "What happened to him?"

            "I don't know.  We lost touch after college." At this point Mary was making stories up.  She and Travis both knew Marshal, and they both knew that he was still working, safe and sound, so to speak.  "I think he met some guy, and they're living together on the west coast."  She said.  Travis raised his eyebrow. He hadn't heard that Marshal was gay, but then, he wouldn't know.  Subtly, like an old spy, she shook her head, and indicated to the security camera watching their every move.    She put her back towards them.  "If we're ever suspected of a crime, they can lip read." She quietly whispered.  "Marshal had to do it once."  

            Travis looked up at the sky.  "It's going to rain soon."  He announced, as the looming thunder boomed in the distance.  

            "I like the rain."  She whispered.  Travis picked up Mary's chin, and gently kissed her.

***Flashback***

            "I got the folder Vaughn, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."  Sydney in a hushed voice.  Quietly, she opened the door, and looked both ways for the guards, only to find it empty.  She breathed a quick sigh of relief, as she calmly walked down the hall.  

            "They found the van.  I'm on the run."  Vaughn's panicked voice rang.  She could hear his foot steps run around on the dew stained grass.

Sydney's heart stopped.  "Where are you?"

"On the east lawn."

"I'll meet you there."  Sydney took off running.  Her heavy footsteps did not go unnoticed by the guards.  She didn't hear him approach.  But at the sound of the first gun, she ran towards a door.  She quickly got into it, and braced herself against it.  The doorknob slowly turned as the guard tried to inconspicuously open the door.  She pushed the door open, smashing the guard between the door and the wall.  He hit the wall with a bang, and fell to the ground unconscious.  Sydney took his keys, and gun and ran down the stairs.  She took the car with pictures of himself and his family on the dash board as his, and jumped in.  She raced out of the parking lot towards the east lawn.  She saw Vaughn dodging bullets, as he took off running.  Sydney got out the stolen gun, and shot one of the three guards in the leg.  He fell to the ground in pain.  After noticing how poorly trained the one guard she already took out was, she was sure that one or both of the remaining guards would stop to tend to his fallen friend.  She was right.  The slower one stopped, turned around and ran to his wounded comrade.  The remaining one, began to shoot at the tires, but never made it. Sydney was able to toss Vaughn the gun as she got closer, and he stopped running to aim at the remaining guard's leg.  He fell.  The uninjured guard ran over to his other bud, as Sydney and Vaughn drove away.  They reached the end of the lawn, and stretched out in front of them was a thick forest.

"They were calling for backup.  Tire tracks can be traced." Vaughn said.  He and Sydney both knew what they needed to do.  They jumped out of the back window, broken by the stray bullets, and took off running into the woods.  They ran until the voices became a distant memory.  They silently sat, on a high branch on one of the large trees, huddled, to avoid diction.  Below them, a search was carried out.  There came a large crash, and a brilliant flash.

"Thunderstorm." Vaughn mouthed, as the large roll of thunder quickly followed.  Heavy droplets fell, echoing on the leaves.  The guards called off the search, as the incompetents ran for cover.  The two climbed slowly out of the tree.  "I think the end of the woods is that way." Vaughn said, pointing towards the far east.  

"Ok." The two ran through the trees to where they could call for a lift.  They found a clearing large enough for a chopper to land.  Vaughn quietly radioed for the chopper, as he and Sydney sat in the middle of this clearing.

"They'll be here soon." Vaughn said, taking a seat a safe distance from Sydney.  He didn't trust himself around her.  Not when her wet clothing clung to her skin, showing off every curve, and her hair lay limp as if she had just gotten out of the shower.  The night was brutal.  Sydney moved to the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree for more shelter.  But Vaughn could see that she still shivered in the rain.  He moved closer to her, and put his arms around her to keep her warm.  She looked up at him, her thanks in her eyes.  He looked into her soft brown eyes, and brought his lips close to hers.  She gave a small smile, as she did the same.  When their lips met, a spark of electricity rose between them.  "Screw protocol."  He whispered as the two separated from their first kiss.  Sydney could only smile.

***End Flashback***

            "I like the rain too."  Travis agreed, as he remembered Vaughn's and Sydney's first magical kiss.  The two sat, leaning against the building until the rain came down.  They sat, watching the sidewalks wet, and the trees moisten.  "You ready to go?" Vaughn asked.

            "Yeah."  The two slowly stood up, and walked back to the car, the rain rolling slowly off their skin.

            They got to the dry car, and passionately kissed, before Travis drove Mary back to her hotel.  In the elevator, Travis looked at Mary.  He got close, and lowered his voice, changing to Vaughn.

            "I'm getting intel." Vaughn plainly said.  Mary looked at him.  Through the blue contacts, Vaughn could see the brown eyes of Sydney emerge.

            "What kind?" Sydney asked.

            "The good kind?"

            "We're running out of floors.  Are you planning on telling me?"

            "Efforts have doubled to get rid of the Alliance."

            "That doesn't tell me much.  When I joined, efforts tripled.  Doubled isn't a lot."

            "Eric sent me an estimate."

            "How  long?"

            "A year."

            "They said that three years ago."

            "This time he means it."

            "I just want to be Sydney again."  They reached Mary's floor.

            Stopping outside the door, Mary leaned over and passionately kissed Travis.  "Soon." He whispered.  Mary smiled, and went inside the room.

            "Good night Travis." She said before shutting the door.

            "Night Mary." She smiled one last time, before shutting the door.  Kelsey was laying on the bed pretending not to notice her friend coming back.  

            "How was it?" Kelsey, unconvincingly dully asked.

            "Good." Mary paused.  "Really good."

            "That's nice."  Kelsey turned a page in the magazine.  She suddenly bolted up.  "Tell me everything." She demanded.

            "I was waiting to see how long you would last."  Mary teased.

            "I was really trying."

            "45 seconds, not bad."

            "What did you do? Where'd he take you?  Is he as nice as he seemed?  After that kiss you guys shared outside just now, you're going to see him again, right?"  Mary looked over at her best friend.  "Ok, so I was watching.  I ordered some more pillows, heard something outside the door, and saw you kissing him." Kelsey admitted.  

            "You didn't order more pillows." Mary said. There was a knock on their door.  

            "Housekeeping." A voice replied.

            "What were you saying?"  Kelsey teased, her face smug.  She went up to get the pillows, and threw all three of them onto her bed.  "You want one?"  She offered.  Mary shook her head no.

            Mary changed into her pajamas, sat cross-legged on the bed opposite to her friend, "Everything."

            "Do not leave out any detail."

            Mary smiled, and began to tell her tale from the night, leaving out details.  Kelsey didn't have to know, she couldn't know, about when Sydney came out.

*          *          *          *          *


	7. The Greatest Surprise

My muse decided to leave me for a while.  I was sad.  But after a while, she decided that she missed me, and came back.  I guess after spring break she didn't want to come back.  Heck, I was off for the week after my spring break because of three feet of really heavy snow.  Maybe she got snowed in someplace.  Either way, she's back!  Which makes me all happy.  Because now I can update again!  But sadly, after this one, I won't be able to update again until, um… mid May because of school work.  There may be a chapter around late April, but it might be for one of my other fics.  

People who have reviewed my fic, thanks!  Your words mean so much to me; you have no idea how much motivation you give me.  So please keep that up!

*          *          *          *          *

            Gretchen couldn't believe how happy Mary looked when she strolled into school the next day.  She noticed a certain bounce to her step, a certain sparkle in her blue eyes.  While sitting in their offices, grading their student's papers, Gretchen looked up and saw a smile on Mary's face.  "How was the city?"  She ventured.

"Good.  We went to a spa, and shopped."

Mary gave a polite smile, and went back to her grading.  "The spa did you good huh?"  Gretchen ventured.

            "What?"  Mary looked up.  "Yeah, sure."  She looked back at the papers she was grading.

            "You never called me about that guy I found for you.  We were going to double with you, remember?"  

            "I didn't?"

            "No."

            "Sorry."

            "So, what do you think?  This guy, Kevin, is dying to meet you."

            "Gretchen, I don't really know." Mary reluctantly said.  She wasn't sure how to tell Gretchen that while in New York, she had met someone.  True, they had met before, but this time it was different.  They were different people.  But their hearts were the same.  In New York she found her heart again.  She found Sydney's heart again.  Mary found Travis.  And in finding Travis, she found Sydney again, and Vaughn.  Mary put down her pen. "I kinda met someone."

            "You did?"  Gretchen said, intrigued.

            "Yeah.  I mean we just met, so I mean it's not like its anything serious yet, but it feels right.  You know?"

            "Oh my God, yes.  When I first met Trevor, I was like, this just feels right, and look at us now, and we've been dating since."

Mary gave a smug look.  Gretchen had failed to mention that she and Trevor had been going out for three weeks.  But for flighty Gretchen, that is a long time.  Sometimes, Gretchen would remind Mary of how much like the students some of the teachers can be.  Her relationships were like any high school relationship, her attitude, like her students, but she was one of the more popular teachers because of it.  Mary on the other hand, was more popular than Gretchen, because, well, there was no other way to put it, her class was cool.  

"We are going to have to double sometime." Gretchen exclaimed.

"We've been on one date.  Besides, he lives in the city."

            Gretchen opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of the bell quickly shut her mouth.  "My planning time is up."  Mary gathered her papers, and quickly rushed to her classroom.  She put the finished papers on her overhead and the rest on her desk.  As students began to file in, Mary greeted them, and answered their questions on the homework and to take complaints about the recently assigned essay.  As the final students came in, after the final bell rang.  "Take your seats." She began. 

"How was your weekend?" She asked.

"I spent the entire weekend working for this class." One girl complained.

 "I know so many of you are complaining about the constant papers due in this class."  There was a sea of nodding heads.  "Then why did you sign up for creative writing?"

            "Because we heard you were cool!"  One of the boys from the back shouted out.

            Mary laughed.  "Thank you.  But I am going to need your next story in by Friday.  And pass forward your poetry collection."  There was a rustle of papers as the students got ready.  There was a knock at the door.  Mary left her students to continue their quest for their poetry collections, as she went to answer it.  There stood Gus, the office aide for that period, holding a large box.

            "This came for you Ms. Waters."  He said, handing her the heavy box.  "The guy who dropped it by said that you needed it now."

            Confused, Mary took the box.  "Thanks Gus."  She said.  Gus smiled, and turned and left.  Mary carried the box to an empty desk.  

            "What's that Ms. Waters?"  

            "I don't know." Mary opened the box, and saw an assortment of different books packed carefully in it.  On top of the books was a note.  Mary unfolded it.  She recognized the handwriting, and didn't need to see the stationary.  In fancy, exotic lettering, it clearly read "Cryptology Bookshop" with its address, phone number, and other business stuff.

            Mary~

                        You said that you were teaching a creative writing class.  I found these in the back of the store.  I thought that maybe you could show them some of the great authors that they may not have heard about.  Keep these books.  You can pay me back by going to dinner with me.

            ~Travis.

            Mary smiled, folded the note in half and stuck it in her pocket.  She picked up the first book.   "Change of plans for today."  She said, as she began to distribute the various books around the class.  "I was going to give you guys some writing time, but these books finally arrived."  Mary lied.  "These are collections of short stories of authors you have probably never heard of.  I want you to read at least two, and write down all the examples of where you see these elements in them, and what you think about them."  There was a mass groan from the class, as Mary put the elements onto the board. "But in exchange, I am willing to push back the due date for your next assignment."  There were mixed feelings from the class.  But they opened up the books, and began to do the assignment.

            Mary sat down at her computer.  She opened her email.  Her heart fluttered when she saw Travis' email address.  But she acted cool, as she opened up announcements from her fellow teachers, and emails from the office.

            "Aren't you supposed to do that during your planning period?"  The boy from the back said.

            "I couldn't, I was grading your papers instead."  Mary said, she quickly closed the window.  "Oh!  That reminds me!"  Mary stood up, and began to hand out the short stories that the class had written.  "Over all, these were good.  Some of you still need work on character development in these short stories." She said.

            "How are we supposed to do that?"  

            "Do less telling, and more showing.  The balance will come."  

            Mary collected the books back before the students left.  She put the box underneath her desk, and got ready to teach her next class.  The letter, was gently placed on top.  Mary carried the box up to her apartment.  "Hello Joe." She said to her elderly neighbor, taking the same elevator.  "Charlie." She said, greeting Joe's little terrier.

            "Those stories you assign are getting longer and longer.  You're now carrying them in a box."

            Mary chuckled at the old man's joke.  "These aren't my student's.  They're from a New York bookstore.  My students used them today."

            "Oh. Well, I guess that is one less box you have to pack."  Mary smiled.  The apartment she had wanted opened, and was planning on moving.  The apartment was at a better location, and was bigger.  Mary also felt it was time.  After four years, she needed to get an apartment of her own.  A CIA owned place didn't feel right.  It wasn't one she would have ever picked for herself.  

"But one more to move."

Joe held the elevator door open for Mary.  He stopped one door down, and got out his keys.  Mary put down the box, before she went rooting through her purse.   "When are you moving?"  He asked.

            "Two weeks." Mary said.

            "Well, Charlie and I will diffidently miss you."

            "I will miss you guys too."

            Joe took Charlie inside his apartment, and Mary opened her door.  She used her foot to push the box into the apartment.  She shut the door and picked up the box.  Creating a hallway, were boxes that Mary had already packed for her move.  She looked up, and realized that there was no way she could add one more box to the stacks. Walking around the corner, she had expected to put the box on the table.  But there was something already put on the table.  Curious, Mary put the box on the couch, never taking her eyes off of the table.  She walked over cautiously.  There were two candles lit, and a romantic table set for two.  On one of the plates, sat a note.  Mary picked it up, noticing the note was addressed to her.  She smiled and opened it.  As the words danced in front of her eyes, her smile grew.

            "Travis?"  Mary called.

            Shyly, Travis slinked out of the bedroom.  "Hey there beautiful."  He said, walking over to Mary and kissing her.

            "What are you doing here?"  She asked, putting her arms around his neck.

            "I came to see you."  

            "How did you get in?"

            "I have my ways."  He said.  "I watch a lot of spy movies.  I know how to get in."

            Mary giggled.  "Did you now?"  

            "Yes." Travis pulled out a key from his pocket.  He got really close to Mary's ear.  "Weiss got me a key to this place." He said.

            "I am going to have to talk to him."  Mary leaned over and kissed Travis.  The stove's buzzer went off.

            "Dinner's done." He said.  Mary took a whiff of her apartment.

            "Smells really good, what did you make?"

            "Chicken."

"Thanks, better than the soup I was planning on having."  Mary kissed him again.  And then began laughing.  

"What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking what Kelsey would say if she saw this.  She thinks we just met."

"We did just meet." Travis' voice got really serous.  The masks melted away, leaving Vaughn and Sydney behind.  "As far as the world is concerned we did just meet."

"But we didn't.  I mean I've been in love with you for years."

"Syd, keep this deception up for another year."

"I have been deceiving people all my life.  I am sick and tired of it.  I used to think my life was a lie back, back, back there, but that was nothing.  There people were able to scratch the surface of who I really was.  I want to just hang out again with Francie and Will, go clubbing, have Francie try to talk me out of my job, Will stopping by at all hours just for a beer.  I want that life again."

"Just a year.  And then, everything can go back to the way things were."

"You don't get it, do you Vaughn?  Things will never be the way they were."

"I'm still here."

"And don't you ever leave again." Sydney crumbled in Vaughn's arms.  

"I promise.  I will never leave you."  He kissed the top of Sydney's head.  "Come on now; let's not start dinner off like this.  I drove all the way here, so I could be with you Mary." Travis, gently pushed Mary back, as he looked into her eyes.  He lifted her chin, and tenderly kissed her on her rosy lips.  "Cheer up."

"K."  Mary put the mask back on, as did Travis.  "Have I thanked you for all you did for me today yet?"

"No."

"Remind me to do so after dinner." Mary said with a sly grin.

"You can bet your life on it I will."

"Those books were so sweet of you to send."

"They had been sitting on the shelf for two years now. Got some newer, old stuff, and needed the room.  It was no problem.  Did your student's enjoy them?"

"They didn't like the assignment I attached, but I think they liked the story.  That was really sweet of you.  This whole day had earned you major boyfriend points."

"How many is major?"

"I'll show you after dinner."  Mary said.

            "I will have to eat fast then."  Travis put two plates of chicken on the table.  Before sitting down, Mary passionately kissed him.  She sat down, and took a bite of her chicken. "What was that for?"

            "For being you."

            "I'll have to be me more."

            "Oh my god, this is amazing." She said.  "Way better than soup."  The two continued to eat their dinner, talking about mundane things.  Mary stood up to clear the dishes, when Travis insisted that he do the dishes.  Mary thanked him, and watched him as he filled the sink with soapy water.  She walked over to her stereo, where most of her CD's were already packed.  She looked at the limited selection not packed and smiled.  She found what she was looking for, and pulled the case off of the shelf, and put it into her stereo.  She cued the CD to the right song, as the melodic song came through her speakers.  Travis looked over to where Mary stood smiling by her couch.  he quickly dried his hands on a towel, and walked over to her.

            "You seem to be begging for a dance." he said.  Mary leaned into Travis, as the two began to sway with the music.

            "I thought you would never get the hint."

 "When are you moving?"  Travis asked as they swayed with the beat.

            "Two weeks."

            "Not far, right?"

            "Yeah.  I just wanted a place that wasn't given to me."

            "I moved a year afterwards, same reasons."
    
            They danced content as Robert Plant sang "Thank You."

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,   
Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.   
Happiness, no more be sad, happiness....I'm glad.   
If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.   
When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

"And all is right with the world, now that you are in my arms."  Vaughn whispered as the song ended.

            Mary melted right there in his arms.  She took him by the hand, and led him to the bedroom.  "I think its time to show you just how great you are."


	8. Pens Love

I am sooooooo sorry.  It took me forever to write this chapter.  But hopefully it was worth the wait.

*          *          *          *          *

            "Ms. Waters?"  Cara, a shy student timidly asked.

            "Yes Cara?"  Mary continued to type grades into her grade book, as she talked with her student.

            "I lost my last pencil last class.  Do you have one I can borrow?"

            "I don't think I have a pencil.  I have a pen.  It's on my desk.  You can go get a pen off of my desk."  Cara thanked Mary, and went over to her desk. 

            Moments before the bell ended, Mary went around collecting the papers on the French romantic writers.  "Cara?  Why is this in red?"

            "Only pen on your desk.  I did look, but this was the only one."  Cara held up an elegant green pen, with a gold engraving.  Mary politely took the pen from Cara, and pocketed it.  She breathed a sigh of relief that Cara did not ask about the engravings. That pen wasn't supposed to leave her apartment.  But somehow Sydney's pen mistakenly got put into her bag that was school bound.  "Is that ok?"

            "I'll make an exception this time.  I must have put all my other pens in the drawer last night."

            "Thank you."  The bell rang, and Sydney yelled out to her students as they filed out the door about the test the next day.  "By the way Ms.  Waters.  This may not be in my place, but out of curiosity, who is V and S?  It's on your pen."

            "This pen, I, I, I have no idea.  I found this pen a number of years ago.  Needed the red pen.  Never did find out who the real owner was."

            "Oh ok."  Cara smiled, satisfied with her answer.  After all, people found pens all the time, and kept them.  It wasn't like a wallet.  Mary let out a sigh of relief.  She carefully turned the lid of the pen around twice, and the world went silent.  Satisfied that it still worked, she quickly turned off the silencer.  High school teachers don't have silencers, spies do.  Mary doesn't have a silencer, Sydney does.

Mary juggled her new keys, with a box, as she attempted, with one hand, to open her new apartment.  She unlocked it, and kicked the door open.  She smiled at her much larger and currently empty apartment.  She put the box on the bare floor, and went outside to get the rest of her boxes.  "Well?"  Kelsey said, as she leaned against Mary's packed car.

            "It is so nice and big."  She said.  "Now help me get the rest of the stuff into the apartment."

            "This is a nicer building."  Kelsey commented.

            "Yeah."  Mary and Kelsey spent most of the afternoon bringing boxes, and furniture into the apartment.  After take-out Chinese, the two sat down on the couch, and looked out the window.

"I should probably grade some more tonight before I go to work."

"I disagree."  Kelsey announced.  "I think you and I should hit the town, instead of just hanging around your no longer stuffy apartment."

"You still want to go clubbing or something, after moving boxes all afternoon?"

"Yeah."  Kelsey turned to her friend.  "Come on.  What a way to end a stressful day?"

"By grading my student's wonderful essays on French Romantic writers."

"You're joking; please tell me you're joking."

"Don't worry I was.  You don't want to go clubbing with me.  Go without me.  I know that Gretchen isn't doing anything tonight."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Maybe?"

"Why would you want to get rid of me?"

"Because…"

"Oh my God!  Are you and Travis going to test out your new bedroom?"

"He said he might stop by.  But he wasn't sure.  He mentioned something about a meeting with a publisher tomorrow morning."  

"So you are kicking me out?"

"Would you leave if I said no?"

"Probably not."

"Would you leave if I said yes?"

"Naw."

"When would you leave?"

"About the time you and Travis are getting heavy in the bedroom."  Mary threw back her head and laughed.

"Who said anything about the bedroom?"  The two just began to laugh like mad, when the door flew open.

"Sydney!  They got Derevko!"  Mary and Kelsey turned to see who had just burst through the door.  A very embarrassed Vaughn stood there, quickly changing into Travis.  Both his and Mary's faces were bright red.

"Hi Travis."  Kelsey said.

"Kelsey!"  Travis said very surprised.  "Hey Mary."

"Hello Travis."

"Who are Sydney and Derevko?"  Kelsey asked.  

Mary and Travis blushed like roses.  Mary's eyes connected with Travis's and he got the message.  They each took a deep breath before becoming Sydney and Vaughn.  Sydney stood up from her place on the couch and walked over to a box.  She rooted through it, before she found what she was looking for.  A pen.  "It's my last one."  She said, before turning the top counter clockwise.

"You know, pens run relatively cheep."  Kelsey said.

"This pen is different."

"I can have Marshall hook you up with some more." Vaughn replied.

"I have a feeling that I will be needing more now."

"How is that pen any different?"

"It's a bug killer."

"That thing kills cockroaches?"

"Not those kinds of bugs.  Vaughn, come sit downs sweetie."  Sydney said, scoot ting down.  "The kind you only see in movies, the kind where people listen in to your conversations.  Only this is real."

"This room is bugged?  Who the heck is Vaughn?"

"I don't think so, but it's a standard precaution."

"This room might be bugged?  Why would anybody bug you?  And Travis is really someone named Vaughn?"

"Kelsey, before you ask anymore questions, let me tell you the complete story.  You may not believe me.  I barely believe me."

"Ok."

"For starters, my name is not Mary Waters.  I am really Sydney Bristow, a member of the CIA.  And Travis here, he's not really Travis Armstrong, but rather Michael Vaughn, also CIA."

"CIA?"

"Yes. I was recruted for a rogue CIA agency, SD-6, that was posing as the CIA, but wasn't CIA in college.  I didn't know that SD-6 wasn't CIA.  If that makes any sense."

"Actually it does."

"Well, SD-6 had this policy that we couldn't tell anyone about our jobs.  But it is hard to keep that kind of secret from your fiancé.  I told Danny, who had just become my fiancé, and SD-6 killed him.  And that's when I learned the truth.  I became a double agent, working for the CIA."

"A double agent.  This story seems something out of the movies."

"Oh it gets better.  Vaughn here was my go between the CIA and SD-6.  We met in secret and he would give me little missions that would sabotage SD-6.  Vaughn and I became good friends, and then a little more."

"We started to date in secret. It wasn't safe for us to be seen in public."  Vaughn said, adding his two cents into the story.

            "We got careless, and SD-6 discovered that I was their mole.  For my protection, I entered the Witness Protection Program, where here I am today.  Vaughn stuck around for a year before he was forced to enter."

            "That day at the bookshop was a pure coincidence.  I had no idea what had happened to Syd.  I mean I know she entered the program, but Kendall and her father, the two that knew where she was wouldn't tell me."

            "Give me a second to digest that."  Sydney and Vaughn looked at Kelsey smiling.  "Ok.  Who is Derevko?"

            "My mother."

            "My father's killer."

            Kelsey burst out laughing.  "You're kidding me."

            "Sadly, no.  That is a whole different story.  Irina Derevko was a KGB agent that was sent to seduce a CIA officer, my father.  We both knew her by her alias, Laura Bristow.  She was sent orders to kill other agents, one of which was William Vaughn, Vaughn's father.  She faked her own death when I was six.  I didn't find any of this out until 7 years ago.  Which seems like a long time ago, but I've been Mary for six years now.  She's been in charge of her own organization for a while now."

            "Early this morning I got a call from my contact saying that in Taipei, they were able to capture Derevko.  We believe that she may be a leg of SD-6, and the alliance."

            "So you guys are like star crossed lovers?"

            "Is that all you can think about?"  Sydney joked.

            "Pretty much.  Out of your whole story, that was the coolest thing you said."

            "Are you serous?  Is that all you care about?"  Vaughn asked.

            "Hell yah!"

            "Kels, do you realize that you won't be able to tell anyone about this?  You can barely talk with me about it.  I have to have a bug killer going at all times, and I don't carry one with me."

            "I do."  Vaughn said.

            "Yeah, well you still do petty things for the CIA.  I swore that I wouldn't.  You'll keep this secret, right Kelsey?"

            "I promise Mary.  Or should I call you Sydney?"

            "Mary.  Even when we're talking about this.  Just so that you don't slip up other times, like Vaughn did."

            "So you guys knew each other before the bookshop."

            "Yeah.  We had been dating for a while."

            "How serous were you guys?"

            Sydney looked at Vaughn, and smiled.

***Flashback***

            Vaughn kissed Sydney tenderly around her collar bone.  She groaned with delight, and pulled the blankets to cover more of their bare bodies.  The air outside was frigid with winters cruel cold.  But underneath the blankets, it was hard to notice.  They had made a makeshift bed out of blankets in the warehouse.  No, it was no longer _the_ warehouse.  It was _their warehouse.  They met almost nightly.  Sometimes for only a short talk.  Sometimes for more pleasurable activities.  _

            "How's your arm?"  Vaughn whispered as he tenderly kissed the bandage on her shoulder where a knife had grazed it earlier this week.

            "Better when you do that." She said.

            "I love you Syd.  Don't you ever forget that."

            "I don't think that is possible.  I love you so much."

            "Marry me Syd."

            "What?  A-a-are you p-p-proposing to me?"

            "I know it isn't as flashy as Danny's proposal, but I'm not Danny.  So what do you say?  Sydney Bristow, will you make me the happiest man on Earth, and say that you will love me forever, and marry me?"

            Sydney smiled brightly.  "How will we pull it off Vaughn?  We still can't be in public together."

            "We will of course have to wait until SD-6 is gone.  But Syd, I love you so much that I can't picture my life without you.  The minute you waltzed into the CIA,"

            "Oh so now I waltz?"

            "Yes, now let me finish wooing you.  The minute you waltzed into the CIA with your Bozo red hair, and all full of attitude, I knew that you had stolen my heart, and there was no way I would ever get it back."

            "Shhh."  Sydney silenced Vaughn with a kiss.  "Any more and you won't have a girl friend to woo any more.  You'll have melted my heart."

            "What do you say Syd?"

            "I say yes."  Vaughn grinned ear to ear.

            "I don't have a ring for you."

            "Understandable.  I wouldn't be able to wear it."

            "But I do have this."  Vaughn rolled out from the blankets and onto the concrete floor to retrieve something from his backpack.  He then rolled back in.  "It's cold out there." He said.  "But it's hot with you."

            "It was cold without you too."  

            "Go ahead open it."  Sydney pulled the ribbon off of the long black box.

            "A pen?"  She asked, fully expecting jewelry.  She pulled the forest green pen out of the box.  Her fingers covered a gold engraving.

            "Look closely."  Sydney turned the pen around in her fingers, uncovering a small engraving towards the top.

            "October 1.  Two hearts meet.  V&S."  Sydney read the inscription on the pen.  "That is so sweet.  But I won't be able to use this at work."

            "It's not meant for work, well, at least not yet."

            "What?"

            "Look."  Vaughn took the pen from Sydney, and began to write on his hand.

            "Red ink." She observed.

            "For when you get around to grading papers."

            "How much longer?"

            "I don't know.  I also had a tech guy add this."  He turned the cap twice around, and the world got silent.  Sydney smiled at the silencer.

            "A silencer won't do me much good when I want to talk to you."  She seductively said.

            "John got a little suspicious when I asked for a bug killer for the necklace.  So I asked for something different.  This was the next best thing."

            "A silencer.  I'll let you know when I need it."

            "That is my engagement ring to you."  HE said.  "Since I don't have an actual ring, and you can't wear one."

            "I love it." Sydney kissed her now fiancé.  She put the pen above her head, as the two participated in more entertaining activities (read: spysex.)

***End Flashback***

            "Are you telling me that you guys were engaged?"  Kelsey asked, as they finished their story.

            "I guess we still are."  Sydney said.  "It's just been a long engagement."

            "I'd say so."

            "Still need to get you a ring."  Vaughn whispered in Sydney's ear.

            "I have my pen."  She quietly responded. 

            "A ring is more formal."

            "Do you still have that pen?"  Kelsey asked.

            "Yeah.  A student accidentally borrowed it the other day.  Thank God she didn't turn on the silencer."

            "What exactly is a silencer?"

            "Watch."  Sydney got up, and rooted through a box, until she produced a long slender black box.  

            "Is that the pen?"

            "Yep."  She pulled the pen out, and twisted the lid.  Once.  She began to scream.  Twice.  There was no sound, even though her mouth was clearly open, and screaming.  Kelsey looked around bewildered.  She untwisted the lid once.  Her screaming returned.  "That is a silencer."

            "Wicked."

            "You can't tell anyone about anything."  Sydney said, as the bug killer began to beep, warning them of thirty seconds left.

            "I promise."

            "Good because we're out of time."  There was one last high tone, before Sydney snatched up the pens.  She put them in their places, while she and Vaughn transformed back into Mary and Travis.

            "How about to celebrate my new apartment, we do something?"  Mary suggested.

            "Sounds great."  Travis responded.

            "What shall we do?"  Kelsey asked.

            "I don't really care."  Mary said, falling into the arms of Travis, who wrapped them around her.  Perfectly content with the world, together.

*          *          *          *          *


	9. Plans Together

I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter done.  The words were there.  The ideas were there.  The time was not.  There just isn't enough time in a 26 hour day to get it all done.  There's only 24 hours you say?  Well, that is part of my problem.  Maybe I will move to a different planet where days are longer…ANYWHO!!  I did find enough time to squeeze this into my day.  So, without further ado, the new chapter.

Ok, so maybe there are a few ado's before I show you the chapter.  First, a shout out to my betas.  HEY!  and a big thank you to them!  Secondly to everyone that reads this.  I'm sure that sometimes, your life is as busy as mine is, and can barely find time to read a fic.  So thanks for making me part of your day.  And those of you that reviewed, you get double brownie points, for taking even more time!  

Now! Chapter time!

*          *          *          *          *

            The weeks flew by for the lovers.  It was a state of constant bliss. One Saturday Mary drove down to New York to visit Travis at his shop to surprise him.  She found him shelving books in the back.  She went up and covered his eyes.  "Guess who."  She said.

            "Um… Let me guess."  He joked.  He turned around.  "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Mary.  I thought you had to be an official at the track meet?  I wasn't expecting to see you until at least Thursday."  He bent around, and passionately kissed her.

            "The track meet got canceled because of rain.  Thought I would stop by to see you."

            "I'm flattered."  

            "That was my intent."      She kissed him.

            "Want to help me shelve books?"

            "You have no one working the front."

            "You noticed.  Robert couldn't work today because he's sick.  And Angelina can't work Saturdays and then there's me."

            "Is that a cry for help?"

            "Yes."

            Mary laughed.  "Ok.  What do you want me to do?"

            Travis threw a stack of books into her arms.  "Shelve these things for me, would you?"

            "Sure."

            "Thank you so much.  I have some analyzing due for tomorrow, and I haven't even started."      

            "I am so sorry Vaughn.  I know that feeling.  I can do that.  I was always faster at it than you were."

            "No.  It's my job."  Travis began to walk away.  "I'll be up front.  And I will take care of dinner for us."

            "Ok.  Hey Travis?"  Mary held up a book after looking at the different titles.  She smiled at one, and pulled it out of the stack.  "Where does this go?  It doesn't look like it belongs here."

            Travis smiled.  "Sydney's wall."

            Mary blushed, and began to put away the different books.  She had difficulty at first reading some of the faded book titles, but her eyes quickly adjusted to the fading light.  She gently put each old book onto the shelf.  As she got down to the remaining five books, she knew where she was going with those.  She walked to the front of the store, and shelved the remaining five books on "Sydney's Wall."

            "I'm done.  Are you?"  Mary taunted.

            "Ha ha ha.  Hey, I think I may need a Russian translation.  Come here for a second."  Travis said, indicating that he needed Sydney, not Mary.

            Sydney walked over to where Vaughn had a crossword.  "This isn't Russian."

            "I said I may need a Russian translation."

            "I can't help you.  I don't know Russian."  Mary said, as the jingling of bells told both that Travis had a costumer.  She had one arm around Travis's waist, and rested her chin on his shoulder. Mary watched intently as an elderly woman walked in, putting much of her weight on her cane.  She smiled at the two younger occupants, and then shook her head, as Mary quickly scampered away from Travis, trying to allow him to retain his professionalism.

            "Oh, posh.  You two keep doing what ever you were doing.  Travis, I am going to be in the back.  I left my book underneath the seat there."

            "All right Lilly."  Travis said.

            "So that is Lilly."  Mary said.

            "Yes.  She's over reading her novels now."

            "Everyday?"

            "Everyday."

            "So, where have you decided to take me to dinner, for shelving all those books for you?"

            "Depends.  What does this say?"  Vaughn held up a page of symbols, and Sydney took one look at it.

            "It's not Russian.  It's in what ever Rambaldi wrote in."

            "Like his own language."

            "Yes.  Lucky for you, I was in the process of mastering his language when I was discovered."

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "It was through SD-6."

            "So?  I was supposed to know all of that information."

            "It was just another language.  Didn't seem important."

            "So can you translate this for me?"

            "Does Kendall know that we're seeing each other?"

            "I don't know, why?"

            "Because why would he send you stuff to translate if you can't even speak Rambaldi?"

            "I don't know.  But it was a code, and I ciphered this out of it."

            "So he didn't know that it was in Rambaldi?"

            "No."

            "Give it here sweetie."  Vaughn handed Sydney the 'crossword.'  She picked up the pencil, and began to diligently work.  Vaughn smiled, and left Sydney alone to work, as he went to tend, as Travis, to his bookshop.  An hour later, she came up to him.  "Ok, now it is in Russian." She smiled.

            "Did you translate out of English or something?"

            "No.  He translated from Russian."

            "What an odd man."

            "May his mysteries never be discovered."

            "Especially by Sloane."

            "Yes."  

            "Hey, Mary, could you get this to English for me?"

            "Sure thing Travis."

            Mary took only a few minutes to write the rest out in English.  She handed it back to him.  "Thank you so much.  How is it that you were able to do that so quickly?"

            "You never were able to say more than two words in Russian.  I was expecting your request."

            "You never fail to amaze me."  Travis said, pulling Mary into a kiss.

            "I know."

            "I too have a few tricks up my sleeve."

            "Like what?"

            "Like dinner."

            "So, have you decided where to take me yet?"

            "Yes."

            "Are you going to tell me?"  Mary scooted close to Travis, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "Um… I don't think so."

            "Ok, you're going to keep it a surprise.  Ok."  She kissed him passionately.

            "You broke me."

            "My interrogation ways are know world wide."  She kissed him again.

            "We're going to have a few drinks over at the Blue Note."

            "Oooo."

            "And then the night begins."      

            "With what?"

            "A surprise."  Travis said, before kissing Mary.

            "I like surprises."

            "Good."  Travis kissed Mary.  

            "Do you need anymore help with anything?" Mary offered.

            "I think you've done it all for me."

            "You are welcome."

            "Do you have anything nice to wear for tonight?"

            "Do I need something nicer to wear?"

            "Well, it is recommended."

            "Depends.  What do I have stashed at your place?"

            "I don't know?"

            "Well, since I need something nice for this spectacular evening you have planned, I will go in search of something.  Starting with your place."

            "Sounds great."

            "I will meet you back here at what time?"

            "How does 5:30 sound?"

            "Good.  I'll see you later."  Mary kissed Travis, and left.  She quickly sped over to Travis' apartment.  The mail lady eyed her carefully, as she used her copy of the key to let herself into the apartment.  She petted Roxy, Travis's dog, named after a certain city that neither Mary nor Travis had ever visited, but always wished to.  But Vaughn and Sydney held Roxy very dear to their heart.  "Hey there Roxy."  She said.  "You hungry buddy?"  She poured him a bowl of food, and then began to raid Travis's closet for something she could have left there.  As she got to the back of the closet a single picture fell off the top shelf, and gently glide to the floor.    She picked it up.  The creases in the photo were weak, as if it had been unfolded, and then folded many times over.  There Sydney was, smiling happily in Vaughn's arms, as they sat on his couch one evening.  She could remember that day.  It was the first and only time Sydney had been to Vaughn's apartment.  It was his birthday.  Weiss had taken the picture.  She turned it over.  There, in their friend's handwriting was: 

–Dude, you're crazy!  But hey.  Here is the picture I took of you two.  Just don't get caught.  Ok?-

Then carefully written underneath was Vaughn's neat handwriting.  

The only picture of us.

Mary smiled, and put the picture back on the shelf.  She knew she had to bring it back up with Travis.  There was a problem that had to be fixed.  Only one picture of them?  She knew exactly how to solve that problem It wouldn't be the only picture of them for long.  

Finding nothing, Mary quickly sped to find an outfit.  Walking along Madison Avenue, she headed for the nearest store.  With Sydney's experience, she could turn any outfit into a spectacular.  That is when she saw it. The perfect dress.  The pale spring green dress, fell straight down.  Matching a certain spy's captivating green eyes.  There was a single strap that came across the shoulder.  In the same store, she found a matching pair of shoes. Mary paid for her dress, and looked down at her watch.  There wasn't much time left.  She made a quick stop at the drug store for a few more things, and then ran back to the bookshop.  "Mary!  What are you doing?"  Travis said, noticing that Mary still hadn't changed into nicer clothing than her jeans, and baby tee.  "You were supposed to be all nice for me.  I went home and got some stuff while you were out."

"Relax.  That is what is in these bags.  I'm just going to use your bathroom to change."

"Ok, but change quickly, we need to leave soon."

"I will."  Mary dashed to the bathroom.  

Lilly still sat in her chair reading away.  She watched as Mary ran into the bathroom.  Shaking her head, she got up to leave.  "I will finish reading this book at home." She said, handing the book to Travis to buy.

"Ok."

"That girl friend of yours.  She is pretty."

"Yeah."

"And seems sweet."

"She is."

"I like her."

"I love her."

"Then marry her."

"Not now Lilly.  We've only been dating a few months."

"You would make beautiful children."

"You're starting to sound like my mother."

"All old women sound like your mother."

"My mother isn't that average."

"You would be surprised young man.  Now give me my God damn book."  Travis slid the book into the bag, and handed it to Lilly.  "Don't lose her."  She left without a word more. 

"Hey Travis, I'm having a little problem with my dress, could you come help me?"  Mary called from the bathroom.

Travis walked down the isles to near the bathroom.  Mary stood there, her short hair pinned back, looking more beautiful than she had ever before.  "Wow."  Was all Travis could say.  "Wow, you look, wonderful."

"Thank you."

"What did you need help with?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to come to me."

"I would go anywhere to get to you."  Travis whispered, going over to kiss Mary. "Your eyes are a chocolate brown."

"Yes."

"They were hazel when you came in today."

"I took out my contacts."

"Mary."

"Sydney tonight."

"It's too dangerous."

"Do me a favor tonight."  Mary requested.

"Tonight, can we go without our contacts?"

"It would be dangerous."

"I want to feel like Sydney.  Besides.  I saw this dress, and remembered your green eyes.  I want to see them again."

"Ok.  We'll do that.  But just tonight.  I don't want to lose you again, because we both had to disappear again."

"Thank you."  Mary leaned over and kissed Travis.  

"My turn to get ready."

"Ok.  You can go get all pretty."

"Thank you."

            Mary wandered to the front of the store.  Five minutes later Travis came out in a nice suit.  "I missed you."

"I was gone five minutes."

"I was talking about your eyes."

"You were talking to my eyes."

"No, about them.  I have always a sucker for green eyes."

"Then I know the perfect guy for you."

"You do?"

"Yes.  I have been told that he has got the most beautiful eyes."

"Would his name happen to be Michael?"

"How did you guess?"

"Because I love him."

"I love you too." 

"So, are you going to tell me where you are going to take me yet?"

            "No.  Come on, you ready?"

            "Yes."  Travis and Mary walked out of the shop, pausing only to close the store.  Dramatically, he flipped the open sign to closed, and then locked the door.

            "I walked over here this morning.  Mind if we take your car?"  Travis asked.

            "Of course not."

            "But I insist on driving."

            "That is ok.  Since I don't even know where we are going."  Travis held the door open for Mary as she stepped in.  They drove away together.  "Hey Vaughn?"  Sydney timidly asked.

            "What?"

            "When I was at your place today," Sydney paused, long enough for Vaughn to add something.

            "Did you feed Roxy while you were there?"

            "Yea."

            "Thanks.  I forgot to this morning, and I was afraid that he would starve or something."

            "No problem."  Sydney went back to what she was doing.  "Anyway, I found a picture of you and me.  Apparently the only one."

            "The one from my birthday?"

            "Yes."

            "I was going to show you that soon.  I should have showed you sooner.  I'm sorry angel."

            "Don't be.  I was wondering if you had the negative for that picture."

            "I do.  Eric sent the negative along with the photo."

            "Could I make a copy of it?"

            "Sure."

            "I also want to fix that problem."

            "What problem?"

            "There is only one picture of us.  I love you too much for there to only be one picture."

            "Yes.  We must fix that.  But not tonight.  I am still your handler, although we're not under the CIA anymore, and I have to watch out for you. Without your contacts, and without mine, we might run into problems."

            "Ok." Mary agreed.  Suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.  "Pull over Travis!" She shouted.  He did as he was told.  "Come on!"  She grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the street to what had caught her eye.  

            "Where are you taking me?"  He asked.

            "This."  Mary stopped in front of a photo booth that was nestled between two buildings.  

            "Mary."

            "No, complaining.  Come on, we we're going to do this."

            "We discussed this in the car."

            "And I only agreed for now.  Come on.  They come out in black and white if we want them to be. No one will be able to tell the difference." Mary insisted, as she pulled him into the booth.  

            "I want my own set."  Travis insisted, giving in.  

            "Only if we get to do twice as many pictures."

            "You are insiane."

            "You love me anyway."  Travis leaned over to kiss Mary.  She put her hand out, and pushed the 'Take Photo' button.  "Smile." She said, their lips meeting as the camera clicked.  "This is going to be my set." She called, before they posed again.

            They waited for the pictures to come.  Laughing as they expected to see what would come out. They laughed harder when both sets were finally printed.  "One problem fixed." Travis said.

            "What is the other problems?"

            "Um, let's see.  That evil ex-boss of yours, and something I'm not going to say."

            "More surprises."

            "Yes.  I want to seriously talk to you now."  Travis said, as they made their way back to the car.

            "Ok.  What is it?"

            "I'm sleeping with another woman."

            Mary playfully slapped, Travis.  "Very funny.  Do I need to remind you that we are engaged?"  Travis burst out laughing, at his own cruel joke.

            "No. I could never forget the promise of marrying a perfect angel."  He furrowed his brow to show how serous was now.  "But you have to keep remembering that that is only us that knows."

            "And Kelsey."

            "And Kelsey."

            "And so we are just-"

            "-Dating.  I know all this sweetie."

            "But I still love you, and cannot wait until this is all over, and we can finally get married.  Seriously, this has got to be the longest engagement ever."

            "I know.  Seven years."

            "Soon, Syd.  Soon."

            "Good.  Now, where are you taking me?"

            "Blue Note.  It's a jazz club.  I thought we would get some drinks there first."

            "And then?"

            "I have connections."

            "Meaning?"

            "There is a show starting later, and it just so happens I have tickets."

            "What kind of show?"  Mary's excitement was growing.

            "A little show.  You may have heard of it, Lion King."

            "Are you serious?"

            "Yes?"

            "I have a good feeling about tonight."

            "Glad that makes two of us." 

            As Travis parked Mary's car, butterflies rose in Mary's stomach.  "I don't know why I  just got all nervous suddenly."

            "Because you are in the presence of the most handsome man."

            "I don't like cocky men."

            "Well, you are."

            "I know." 

            "Come on.  It is even more impressive on the inside."

            As the evening unfolded, Mary came to realize that she never wanted it to end.  As Vaughn helped her up to his apartment, he heard her mumble.  "Why wait until its all over?"  She asked.

            "What?"

            "Why do we have to wait until SD-6 is gone?  Let's get married now."

            "You want your family to be there, right?"

            "All I need is you."

            "What about Will and Francie?  Sydney, I know you want them there too."

            "All I need is you.  I liked tonight.  I want every night to be like tonight."

            "I have heard when you're married it is rarely like tonight."

            "I want to come home every night, and know that you are by my side.  I don't need the fancy dinner, or the fancy play for that.  I want that, even if we are just coming home from the dump.  You are there by my side, and that is all I need.  Let's get married now.  We can deal with the problems of the CIA afterwards."

            "How about we compromise?"

            "How so?"

            "Honestly, I have been thinking about this for a while. Why don't we move in together?"

            "Move in together?"

"Yes.  You and me, and Roxy of course would get a house-"

"A house?"

"Sure.  That way we can expand better."

"Expand, as in a family?"

"Yes.  As in a family.  What do you say Mary?  Would you like to live together?"

"I would love to.  After all, we are engaged."

            "Yes, yes, yes.  That we are."

            Mary rolled over in her bed to look Travis right in the eye.  "Sounds heavenly.  I could even see about getting a job here, on Monday."

            "No."

            "No?"

            "No."

            "Why not?"

            "Because I am coming to you.  You have always been my saving grace.  I think that I should come to you."

            "Just like at the shop today."

            "Yeah.  Just like at the shop.  Besides, Greenwich is a better place for a family."

            "Family?"  Mary quietly asked, as their pleasant conversation lulled her to sleep with happy thoughts.

            "Yeah. A family.  I thought I had said that earlier."

            "You did.  I just like the sound of it."

            "Me too."

            "Tell me about our family Michael." Mary slipped.  Travis could only smile.  She called him Michael.  She never called him Michael.  It was always Travis, as she was supposed to, or Vaughn, when they felt like bending the rules.

            "We have two kids."  He began.  He kissed Mary's forehead gently.  "And we live in a big house, with a big yard."  As Travis continued to tell Mary about their future, she drifted off to sleep.  "Goodnight Sydney.  I love you."  Travis said, before leaning over and turning off the light.  There was a moan, that could barely be recognized as "Me too," from Mary.  He held her in his arms as he too drifted to sleep, thinking about the woman in his arms becoming his wife, and the mother of his children.  He couldn't think of anyone more perfect to finish the perfect family picture that had been missing since he was a child. 


	10. Together

*          *          *          *          *

            Mary walked along side Kelsey, as they returned to their car after some coffee before they departed to go their separate ways to their works.  Their conversation was ritualistic in the morning.  Bosses, and men.  The conversation was usually spilt halfway between the two women.  Only this morning Mary was ranting about her boss, and Kelsey did all the talking about men.   It wasn't until they were leaving did Kelsey decide to pry Mary for information about her and Travis. "Mary and Travis, sitting in a tree…"

            "You have got to stop singing that."

            "You have told me nothing since that surprise trip to the city last weekend.  Are you ever going to tell me what you did?"

            "You'll figure it out soon enough."

            "I'll figure it out?  What is that supposed to mean?"

            "I mean what I say, and I say what I mean."

            "Come on Mary."

            "I want it to be a surprise."

            "I'm surprised.  Come on, I'll make a deal with you.  I will help you grade tonight, for what you did."

            "You really want to know?"  Mary put a tape into the cassette player, and silence flooded the car.  Kelsey looked confused.

            "I think your tape player is broken."

            "It's a scrambler.  Scrambles the bug signals."

            "Ok, so another spy thing."

            "Yes."

            "Now are you going to tell me?"

            "Yes.  I helped him translate some stuff at his shop.  Kendall was having him decode some of Rambaldi's work, and Vaughn can't read Rambaldi.  And Rambaldi took his writing out of Russian, so I had to translate from Rambaldi to Russian and then to English.  And then we went for drinks at the Blue Note, and then he took me to the Lion King.  We came home, and agreed to move in together."

            "Why did you put the scrambler in?"

            "You got the full story that way."

            "And where along the lines were you planning on telling me that you two are moving in together?"  Kelsey exclaimed.

            "Sometime. He's coming here this afternoon after school and we're going to go look at houses."

            "A house?"

            "So we can start a family."

            "You're not even-"Kelsey stopped before she finished her statement.

            "We're not even what?"

            "I was going to say engaged, but that isn't true."

            Mary smiled, as she thought about Sydney and Vaughn's engagement.  "No, that is not true."

            "You are so in love with him."

            "How can you tell?"

            "That goofy smile on your face."  Mary pulled up to Kelsey's office.  

            "I'll talk to you later Kelse."

"Ok, tell me if you see anything, where are you looking."

            "We're not sure yet, somewhere in town though." All Kelsey could do was shake her head, as she went into work.  Mary sped away to school.  The clock seemed to take its time as it made its way around the face at school.   She needed 3:00 to come.  Vaughn was going to meet her at the school, and she couldn't wait to see him again.  Finally, the bell rang, and the students eagerly packed their bags and rushed out of the classroom, leaving Mary all alone.  She tidied the room, and packed her things, before her classroom door shyly opened.

            "Hey Mary."  Travis said, entering.

            "Hey!"

            "Sorry I'm late, I got a little lost."

            "You're not late.  I had to tidy the room before I left anyway."

            "Come on, let's go."  Travis put his arm around Mary, resting it on the small of her back.  Gretchen was on her way to Mary's room when she saw Mary and Travis leaving.  

            "Mary!"  Gretchen called, getting her friend's attention.

            Mary quietly groaned.  "Watch, we're going to get roped into a double date thing.  I'm sorry honey."

            "Don't be."  Travis said amused.

            "Mary, I need a final roster for the summer softball league.  We need to know if you are going to play."  Gretchen said.  Mary raised her eyebrow amused.  There was no softball league.  Gretchen was just trying to start a conversation.

            "Gretch, this is my boyfriend Travis.  Travis, this is Gretchen."  Mary introduced, shaking her head, and smiling at Gretchen.

            "Nice to meet you."

            "Nice to put a face with the name."  Came Gretchen's reply.  "Mary has only said good things about you."

            "That's all I hear about you too.  Mary only has good things to say."

            "Yes she does.  You know what we should do; you two, and then me and Trevor should double date this weekend."

            "I don't know."  Mary said.

            "I'm sorry; I usually can't do things on the weekend.  My shop is always the busiest on Saturday nights."

            "Oh really?  That is too bad.  Trevor can only do things on the weekends, he works the night shift."

            "Maybe we can work something out later."  Mary suggested.

            "Ok.  I'll talk to Trevor about it."

            "Ok.  We have to get going Mary."  Travis said, saving Mary from an uncomfortable situation.  

            "Nice meeting you Travis."

            "Same to you Gretchen."  Mary and Travis walked out.

            "Thank you for saving us back there.  Gretchen is nice and all, it's really Trevor that annoys me.  I met him last month when she threw herself a birthday party."  Mary quietly said, as they got out of the ear range of Gretchen.

            "Anything for you."

            Mary and Travis went over to the realtor.  She escorted them around to several houses.  As they pulled onto the street of the last house of the day, Mary pulled herself closer to Travis.  "This is a cute street."  She said.  All Travis could do was smile and nod in agreement.

            They pulled up to a modest sized Dutch colonial style house.  Mary stood gaping at the wrap around porch, and the beautiful railing.  The blue paint was freshly done, and stood as vivid as the sky above.  She held her breath as they opened up their door.  She didn't listen as the realtor told them about the house.  The only thing she could do was watch as little children ran through the house.  They were her little children, with Sydney's brown hair, and Vaughn's green eyes.  As they walked through the bedrooms intended for children, she saw a nursery, where on the wall next to the light switch was a growth chart, with little markings measuring height.  She saw a room intended for a teenager, with posters of bands, and movie stars.  She saw the dusty attic as a place where she would take her grown children, and uncover their childhoods all over again.  This was the house she could see herself raising a family.  As they continued to walk through the house, Mary grabbed Travis' hand.

            "What did you think?"  Travis asked, as they arrived back at Mary's apartment.

            "That last one was perfect."

            "You think so too?"

            "I could see us raising a family in that house."

            "Me too."  

            "We are really going to do this."

            "Yes.  We are really going to do this."  Travis said, as he held Mary in his arms.


	11. Spoons On Noses

So this is the last chapter for a month.  Maybe I'll have a new one up before I leave, but not very likely.  Because this chapter, and the next one started out as one chapter, but then I got to typing and discovered that I really had one very long (it would probably push 20 pages) chapter, or two reasonably sized.  I opted for the two chapters.  So here it is.  

Thanks to everyone that took the 10 seconds to leave a note.  It makes me so happy.

*          *          *          *          *

            "Have a good summer!" Mary called, as her students ran out of the classroom.  The last day of school was always bitter sweet.  Everyone wanted out of school so badly.  The summer was a time of freedom, but there were people, there were friends, that student's knew no matter what was said in year books, that they would never hang out with again, or even see again.

            There was one student left in Mary's class, quickly packing up her things.  The bell snuck up on her, and her keys were still buried in her backpack, her yearbook still out, and three or four pens were scattered around several desks.  After pulling out her keys, and throwing everything else into her backpack, she turned to Mary.  "Bye Ms. Waters."  The final student said.  

            "Good luck next year.  Tell me how things go Susan."

            "I will Ms. Waters."  Susan waved goodbye to Mary, and then left, leaving Mary alone in an empty classroom.  She looked around at the now bare walls, and the desks arranged, for the second time that year, in nice and tidy rows.  A feeling of emptiness overcame her.  She got that way every year, after the final bell of the school year, and her classroom was still for the summer.  All those years Sydney was at the CIA, she yearned to be at the front of a classroom, molding the minds of students, and to open their eyes to the wonders of literature.  And now, Mary was living out that dream, and Sydney had become a repressed memory, coming out only with Travis.  She felt natural, with all eyes on her, waiting for her next move.  And now that the school year was over, Mary knew that it would have to wait.

            This year she decided to break the streak.  She wasn't going to teach summer school, as she had for the past six summers she had been Mary Waters.  Instead, she was going to be extra help at a small New York bookstore. "It is an odd feeling, shutting the door for three months."  Gretchen commented, as she walked into Mary's classroom.  "And I've only been teaching three years."

            "I have been teaching for seven, and it always feels empty."

            "A group of us are going to get some beers, want to come?"

            "I can't.  I have to finish packing.  I move Sunday, and I have barely begun to pack."

            "Come on, just an hour.  And then I'll come over and help you pack.  Come on, a couple drinks to celebrate the end of the year.  You have done this tradition every year.  Why stop now."

            Mary smiled at the thought.  "Ok, one hour, and one drink."

            "We're meeting up at the Bleu."

            "Alright.  I'll meet everyone there.  I just have to drop something off at Kelsey's work."

            "Bring her along too!"

            "Will do.  I'll see you later Gretchen."

            "See you at the Bleu Mary!"  Mary smiled and then drove off to Kelsey's office. She walked into Kelsey's office with the file under her arm.  But she didn't enter as Mary Waters.  No, she entered as Sydney Bristow.

            "Are those the pictures?"  Kelsey excitedly asked, shutting the door, and closing the blinds.

            "I cannot believe I am going to show you my file."

            "You could have told me this kind of stuff."

            "And have someone overhear it?  Believe me, showing you the basics of this file is a safer way."

            "Do I have to look at the whole thing now?"

            "Yes.  I have to watch it like a hawk.  It's always with me."

            "That explains the creases."  Kelsey looked quietly at the file that Sydney had presented to her.  "Did you really go all those places?"

            "Those are only the unclassified ones.  And the ones that weren't done for someone else."

            "And here I was thinking that the most interesting place you had ever been was New York City."

            "None of them were for vacation.  I risked my life at every single one of those places."

            "I'll thank you for that later."  Kelsey handed Sydney her file back.  "How much of that stuff didn't you show me?"

            "About four or five inches of stuff."

            "Four or five inches!  I saw three pages.  What is in the rest?"

            "Lets see.  The classified information.  A lot of mission specs.  My statement after joining.  And about the last inch is all stuff about me, now."  Sydney slid the file into her backpack, and upon doing so transformed into Mary.  "Kelsey, what time you off?"

            "About now, why?"

            "End of year drinks.  Want to come?"

            "But I'm not a teacher."

            "Gretchen said that you could come.  Come on.  I need someone that will make sure I only have one drink, and that I only stay one hour."  Kelsey opened her mouth to ask Mary why Gretchen or someone else couldn't do that for her, but Mary was quicker.  "I don't trust Gretchen to watch me.  And besides, I need someone to balance out all of the positive stuff.  We need someone to brag to about how we don't have to work for three months.  I mean we all say that, but you know, we all end up working anyway for the extra money.  Please Kelse?"

            "Yeah."

            "Ok, great!  We're meeting at the Bleu."

            Mary and Kelsey walked down to the parking lot together.  Together, they then marched into the Bleu.  It wasn't hard finding their table.  Already there were about 20 teachers huddled around a table.  They were greeted, and ordered drinks.  The over all mood was cheerful, as everyone swapped outrageous stories of the things some of their students did, and their plans for the summer.  

            Two margaritas (Mary's), and four beers (Kelsey's), the party was beginning to wind down.  Many teachers had already begun to head home to tend to their families.  "Mary, Mary, Mary.  You said one drink, one hour."  Kelsey, reminded.

            "How many did you have?"

            "I dunno.  About as many as you."

            "No.  Because I only had two.  You had way more than me.  Why am I so drunk then?"

            "I dunno.  You said one drink, one hour."

            "You were supposed to remind me."  Mary drunkenly said.

            "I tried to remind you Mary.  But you just kept ordering."  Gretchen said.  "Come, on, I'll take you home."

            "No, no, no, no."  Mary protested.  "Call Vaughn.  He'll come rescue me.  He always has."

            "Who is Vaughn?  What happened to Travis?  I mean you guys are moving in together this Sunday."

            "Hey look at this!"  Mary picked up a spoon, and balanced it carefully on her nose.

            "Wow that is so cool!"  Kelsey marveled.

            "Mary, who is Vaughn?"  Gretchen pushed, hoping to aid her drunken friend.

            "My boyfriend silly."

            "Look at this!  Look at this!"  Kelsey said, modeling Mary's balancing act.

            "Travis.  Your boyfriend's name is Travis."

            "Yeah.  That's what I said."

            "Is Travis's number in your cell phone?"

            "Maybe.  Hey, do you think the bartender will let me get another beer?"

            "I hope not.  Is your phone in your purse?"

            "Ya."  Mary then looked down at the table.  "Oh.  No its not."  She picked up her phone, and threw it at Gretchen, not even bothering to aim very well.

            "Mary.  That hurt."

            "I have been shot more times than you can count.  That was nothing.  You try having your own mother put a bullet through your arm, just because you were tied to metal chair, and your hair was blue.  And then I had to escape, and save Vaughn from death.   And all with a bullet in my shoulder.  That is pain."

            "What?"  Gretchen asked, as she casually flipped through Mary's phone book looking for a Vaughn, who she didn't know, or Travis.

            "What?"  Mary asked.

            "You better shut up Mary.  You're talking crazy now."  Kelsey added.  "How many spoons do you think I can get on the end of my nose?"

            "I have no idea."

            "Mary, I couldn't find this Vaughn guy.  I'm going to call Travis."

            "Why would you call Vaughn?  I'm dating Travis now.  I haven't dated Vaughn since I moved to Greenwich.  Did you know that me and Travis are moving in together Sunday."

            Gretchen let out a scream of confusion as the phone rang.  "Hello?" Travis answered.

            "Hello, is this Travis?"

            "Yeah."

            "Hi.  This is Gretchen, you know, Mary's friend.  We met when you came to school last time."

            "Oh yeah.  Hi.  What can I do for you?"

            "I am calling because of Mary."

            "Is she ok?  She's not hurt or anything is she?"  Travis panicked.

            "No, not hurt.  Just drunk.  She asked me to call-" Gretchen paused, unsure of what to say next.  Mary had asked for Vaughn, not Travis.  But Gretchen couldn't find a Vaughn, so Travis was the opted choice.  But would Mary get mad at her if she told Travis she asked for Vaughn?  Would Travis get jealous?  She decided not to mention anything to Travis.  "She asked me to call you, instead of me driving her home."

            Travis sounded a little annoyed.  "Ok, great.  I'll be over there in like 30 minutes."  He said.  

            "Ok, thanks."

            "Wait a second.  Where is there?"

            "The Bleu."

            "The Bleu. Ok.  I'll be there.  Don't let her have any more drinks.  How many did she have anyway?"

            "Only two margaritas."

            "How drunk is she?"

            "Like a college kid coming home from a kegger."

            "And only two margaritas?  How is that possible?"

            "I don't know.  It's really scary."

            "I will be there.  Bye."

            "Bye."  Gretchen slid Mary's phone into Mary's purse.  "Mary, Travis is going to be here in a little bit."

            "Travis."  Mary repeated, as if the words were foreign to her tongue.

            Gretchen only sighed, and slid into the seat next to Mary, to 'baby-sit' Mary and Kelsey.  She watched in amusement as Mary put a spoon on her nose, and a full beer on her head, stood up, and walked around.

            "What do you guys think?"

            "Woah."  Kelsey said.

            "Talent."  Gretchen agreed.  "Too bad you can't do that kind of stuff when you're sober."  She was getting annoyed with Mary and Kelsey. She had never seen her friends act so stupidly before.  It was like she was back in school, teaching her hyper-active sophomores.  On the last day of school, it was the last thing she wanted to do.  She wanted to hang out with her friends, when they were drunk.  And she was willing to bet good money that they would have preferred to celebrate the summer, and end of the week sober as well.

            "Shut up.  I can do all this and more when I'm sober.  Some body just put something in my drinks." The sun light was hitting her etched glass mug, creating patterns of light on the table.  And Mary was spinning her glass, mesmerized by the designs it created.

            Kelsey looked over at the bartender.  She squinted her eyes, trying to keep him in focus.  "I don't think he poisoned you.  Why would anyone want to poison you?  Especially an aging man, actually. More than aging.  Try ancient.  He's old enough to be my dad."

            "That's not that old."  The bartender said, after he approached the table.  He collected the empty drinks.  

            "You look like someone I know."  Kelsey said.

            "You look like my dad.  But you can't be my dad.  My dad died."  Mary said.  "I was like 15, I think.  Cancer."  Mary drunkenly slurred.

            "Is that so?" The bartender added.

            "You do look like Mary."  Gretchen said.  "And I only had one drink, and not drunk off my ass.  And you look like Mary."

            "Sorry.  Never married, never had a kid."  He said.  He heard a jingle from the front door.  One look at the bar's newest occupant, and he quickly scurried to the back room, with the dirty mugs.

            But Vaughn already saw who he was.  He saw Jack talking to Sydney.  He couldn't tell what, but he was immediately worried.  A million questions raced through his mind all at once.  There were a million thoughts on top of his million questions. Why was the infamous Jack Bristow talking to Sydney?  He never was much of the father type, to just stop by and check on his daughter for no particular reason. Was Sydney's cover compromised?  Why didn't Weiss contact him if Sydney was in trouble?  What was Jack doing talking to Sydney?  He wasn't undercover.  It was dangerous for them two to be seen together.  Was Sydney in trouble?  Would she have to leave again, with no word on where she was?  Would he have to search the globe for who every Sydney had become?  Why was Jack Bristow talking to his girlfriend?  Why did Jack run and hide at the sight of him?  Please let Sydney be ok.  Is Sydney in trouble?  Sloane found her, didn't he?  Am I in trouble too?  Why haven't I been told that we were in trouble?  Just as long as Sydney and I are together.  That is all I ask.  I don't care if we have to change our names, our identities.  I don't care what happens, just as long as we're together.  I should have married Sydney when she wanted to get married.  We're moving in together.  Is Sydney ok?  

            Travis walked over to Mary.  "Travis!"  Mary shouted, running over to Travis. She put her hands on his chest.  And began stroking him.  She looked up at his sparkling brown eyes, that warmed her heart. "When did you dye your hair Vaughn? It was much cuter brown."

            "Mary.  Come on lets go home."

            "No.  I think I was having fun here."  Mary looked over at her friends.  "Yeah, definitely staying here.  But thanks for coming."

            "I'm leaving."  Gretchen said.  "And I'm taking Kelsey with me."  

            Kelsey, put her hand on Gretchen's knee.  "I'm not sleeping with you.  I don't care how sexy you are."

            Gretchen looked at Kelsey, and raised her eyebrow.

            "Go home Ms. Waters.  I'm not going to be serving you any more drinks."  The bartender added.  

            Mary took two steps closer to the table, tripping on a chair, and falling into Vaughn's caring embrace.  "Listen to your father Sydney.  Let's go home."  He softly whispered.

            "Who are you to tell me to listen to him?"  She harshly whispered back.

            "Your fiancé.  Come on."

            "No."  Travis didn't have the patience.  He picked Mary up, and carried her out of the bar, despite her kicking and hitting the entire way out the door.  Vaughn put Sydney into the car.  By the time that he had driven Mary to her apartment, she had passed out. He carried her into her apartment, and put her gently on the bed.  He slipped in beside her, despite it being only 7:00.  He held her until she woke the next morning.  

*          *          *          *          *


	12. Packing and Flashbacks

*          *          *          *          *

Mary looked around, confused momentarily at her surroundings.  "Hi." She whispered, waking Travis.  "When did you get here?"

            "I brought you home last night."

            "Did you really?"

            "Yeah."

            "I'm sorry."  Mary looked briefly at her bedroom.  "What time was that?  Because I'm not even packed for moving tomorrow."

            "I don't know.  You were passed out by 7:00."

            "That explains the hangover."

            "You were pretty drunk."

            "I don't remember any of it."

            "How many drinks did you have?"

            "Like two margaritas."  Sydney painfully held her hand.  "I can take so much more than that, and still be able to drive home."

            "Gretchen said you were balancing spoons off your nose.  I don't think you could have driven home."

            "God.  I hope she didn't have pictures."  Mary said, burring her face into her pillow.  Travis laughed, and kissed the back of her neck, in a reassuring way.

            "Not a camera in sight."  

            "How did you know to come get me?"

            "Gretchen called." A very serious Vaughn came out.  "Sydney, you kept calling me Vaughn last night.  I don't know what you could have told everyone else at your table.  Your cover could have been blown."

            "Shit."  Sydney buried her head into her pillow.  "There were only three of us left.  And Kelsey, she already knows.  And I might have just confused the hell out of Gretchen."

            "It's alright.  Gretchen called last night, and told me everything you said.  We just need to create an old ex- boyfriend of yours, named Vaughn Williams, about college age.  He has to have brown hair, and needs to have a wife now.  And I was able to explain your rambling about being shot by your mother with a simple fantasy thing.  So, next time when you're so drunk you don't know what you're saying, Gretchen will think that you just have very vivid fantasies about being an international spy."

            "God.  I blew it.  And you saved me, again."

            "And I'd save you again in a heartbeat."

            "Fantasizing about being a spy.  Why would anyone want to do that?  I mean look what it gave me.  Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a new name."

            "It's ok Syd."  Vaughn just held Sydney for a while.  The comforting silence spoke the only words they needed.  "Sydney, why was your father there?"

            "He's always there on the last day of school.  Wants to see me.  Check up on me.  We never talk.  Last night was the first time he ever talked to me.  And he never gets me drunk.  I don't know why he would ever do that.  It had to be him.  In the afternoon, there is only one bartender, and Dad is the only one once a year.  He always does our parties, so he knows most of the teacher's names."

            "Sydney, that is dangerous."

            "It's not really.  It's a CIA bar.  Didn't you see the agents in the corner?  Everyone knows that the bartender is the infamous Jack Bristow, and that I am his daughter.  If someone they know is a terrorist comes in, he will be so dead.  I'm the one that suggested the change to go there when I first started teaching."

            "Sydney, it is still dangerous.  I don't know what I would do if I lost you again."

            Sydney leaned over and kissed Vaughn.  "I'll keep that in mind, because I can't lose you again either.  But he's my dad."

            "Ok.  I'm going to tell you something I have told you for years.  Be careful.  I love you too much."  In reply, Sydney only kissed him.  They laid there for a long while, just basking in each other's company.  Travis was the one to break the silence.  "How much have you packed."            

            Mary let out a guilty laugh.  "Like none.  I have been so busy with school that I haven't had time.  I was only going to stay an hour, but you saw what happened.  I wanted the kitchen and the bedroom packed before today, so that I could pack the rest of the apartment today."

            "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

            Mary only laughed.  "No.  I don't think seven years is too fast for us to be moving in together."

            "Then let's get you packed.  What are we still doing in bed?"

            "Easy.  I feel too sick to move."

            "You're the one that got drunk last night.  Come on, this isn't even my apartment."

            "Maybe later."

            "Come on, let's go.  If you don't get up, I will start screaming at the top of my lungs."

            Mary opened her eyes, wide with fear at the thought of loud noises.  "Fine."  She threw back the covers, and stood up. "Promise you won't yell."

            "I promise."  Travis kissed, Mary's forehead.  "So why do you think he did it?"  Vaughn asked, as the two got dressed.

            "Why do you think who did what?"  Sydney asked.

            "Why do you think your father spiked your drinks?"

            "I don't know.  He's my father.  This is the man that blew up a building to keep me away from my mother.  He does strange things to protect me from what ever it is.  In high school he wouldn't let me go to school for a week because one of my teachers was having mental break down, and was afraid that I would be at the sharp end of the stick.  We had a sub that entire week.  But yet I was at home because he was protecting me.  He's always worked in mysterious ways."

            "I'll call Eric and find out.  I mean the CIA has got to know why he did it."

            "Oh.  They don't know that he does that."

            "Jack, defying work?"

            "More like not telling them anything.  I mean come on Honey; we've both done it many times.  True we always got caught, which is why we're here now, but we did it.  My dad is just better at the spy game than we are."

            "Do you really believe that?"

            "Well yeah.  He has more experience than we do.  He got me drunk for a reason."  She kissed him, when he tried to continue the conversation.  He got her 'discrete' hint that the conversation was over, and kissed her back, as the two struggled to get into the shower.

            Travis pulled a box out from the closet sometime after lunch.  "Where do you want me to pack next?"

            "I need my office packed."  Mary called from the kitchen.  In the distance, they could hear the hired help of Gretchen and Kelsey laughing at the suggestion.

            "I'm sorry you got stuck with the office!"  Gretchen called, as she put books into a box.

            "I don't think you can pack that room in a day."   Kelsey added, as she gently wrapped some of Mary's glasses in newspapers.

            "How come I got stuck with the office?"  Travis whined.

            "Because you finished the bedroom, and the bathroom, and the office is really all that is left.  We have everything else covered."  Mary answered, coming over to support Travis as he opened the door to the office.

            He slowly opened it, and did a fake scream as he saw the horrendous mess.  There are some people that have junk drawers.  Others, like Mary, had junk rooms.  Over time, her office had become less of an office, and more of a place to store everything.  "You lived here 5 months Mary, how did you get it so messy so fast."

            Mary assessed the damage.  The minimal metal book shelves, had books and papers strewn randomly all over it. Photo albums full of people she had never met, but was related too sat open on the couch, from where they had fallen off a stack of things. Pictures had fallen out, and littered the floor, with blank paper, from where her printer freaked out, and spit out papers.  Boxes, still unpacked from her last move were piled in the corners.  There was even some dirty laundry lying around.  Travis saw a pair of his boxers, and blushing furiously, threw them into the box.  "It's not so bad.  A lot of it can be trashed.  And half of it is still packed from my last move."

            "Mary, it looks like some C-4 blew up in here.  I thought you were a tidy person."

            "C-4 makes a cleaner mess.  This is more like Eric came through here."  Sydney slipped, coming through.

            "Even my brother Eric is better than this."  Vaughn covered.   

            Kelsey and Gretchen paused momentarily to watch as the lovers quarreled over the mess.  They made eye contact before moving behind them to listen better.

            "Your brother is way worse."  Mary ventured in and began to throw away things she found.  "He had week old cereal bowls in his sink, and company over."

            Travis came behind her, and threw books into the box.  "He wasn't expecting you."

            "You were arranging it, how was I supposed to know?"

***Flashback***

            "Happy Birthday Vaughn."  Sydney announced, as Vaughn entered the warehouse.  He looked at the makeshift table made out of some cartons. Upon it sat two chicken dinners, and two candles, and two glasses of wine.  Sydney stood there, in a long sleek black dress, with her hair loose.

            "Syd, this is amazing."  He walked over to Sydney, and kissed her.  "You are amazing." He kissed her again.  "How am I supposed to give you your counter mission with all of this?"

            "There is no mission. There never was.  I made one up so that I could see you tonight."

            "This is so great.  How did you even know it was my birthday?"

            "I have my ways."

            "Syd, I can't tell you how amazing this is."  He passionately kissed her again.

            Sydney smiled.  "I think you already have."

            "But not properly."  He smiled suggestively, and made his advances.  He slowly moved forward, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of a ringing cell phone.   They both reached for their phones and pulled them out.  "It's mine."  Vaughn said, answering it.  "Hello?"

            "Hey man!"  A cheery voice called.  In the background the radio blared some rock.

            "Eric, hi."

            "I know you didn't have plans for you birthday today, so you're coming over for some beers and the kings game."

            "Um…"  Vaughn looked over to Sydney, where she sat in one of the old desk chairs, waiting for Vaughn to finish up with his phone conversation.  She drooled over the plate in front of her. "I'm kinda busy right now."

            "Oh right, that counter mission for Sydney.  Stop by after that."

            "I've kinda made plans with someone."

            "Bring them by.  Come on, drinks at my apartment."

            "I'm not sure that it is such a good idea."

            "Is it a girl?"

            "Maybe."

            "Then bring her by.  Come on, I want to meet this girl that has deterred your attention away from Sydney on your birthday."  Eric said.  Vaughn smiled, and looked at Sydney again.  His attention wavering from Sydney, was that even possible?  He shook his head, no.  No one, nothing, could ever turn his attention away from Sydney.  Especially when she was sitting across from him, looking the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

            "Well,"

            "Bring her.  And even if it is only for a minute."

            "Fine.  I need to finish up here first."

            "Good.  And don't forget about the Kings game too."

            "I'll be there before the face off."  He promised.  He shut his cell phone after saying good bye to Weiss.  

            "Where were we?"  Sydney asked, standing up and kissing Vaughn.

            "Somewhere here."  Vaughn passionately kissed Sydney.  

            "Where do you have to go?"  She asked.

            "Eric's.  And you're coming with me."

            "How are we going to pull that off?"

            "You wouldn't happen to carry wigs around in your car would you?"

            "Yup.  Because carrying wigs in the trunk of my car is normal.  And since I strive to be normal."  Sydney sarcastically answered.  She rolled her eyes, and Vaughn only smiled.

            "Sydney, come on. Let's eat some of this dinner you made, and then head over to Eric's for the King's game."

            "You and your Kings.  One of the many things I love about you."  Sydney said.

            "How many ways are there?"

            "Let me count the ways."  She got up from her chair, and kissed Vaughn.  "That's another."  She kissed him again, more passionately this time.  "And that's another."

            "Keep this up Ms. Bristow, and I think the game might have to be canceled."

            "I can't do that on your birthday, now can I?"

            "Oh, please do."  Vaughn moaned, as Sydney moved onto his lap, kissing him.

            Again, a cell phone rang, interrupting their moment of peace.  "Mine again."  Vaughn said.

            "Hello?" 

            "Pick up some beer for me."  Eric's voice greeted.

            "Isn't that your job?"  Sydney looked annoyed at all the interruptions, and moved to her chair across the table from Vaughn.  She ripped a piece of chicken off, and put it into her mouth.  Vaughn nodded to her, sending her to eat while he was on the phone.  Sydney made an annoyed face, but ripped off a large piece of chicken, taking her time to slowly chew it, as Vaughn talked to someone.  Sydney could tell by his tone, that the someone wasn't just anyone; it was Weiss, disturbing their romantic night at the warehouse for the second time that evening.  And it wasn't just in the evening that he had disturbed their dinner.  It was within a five minute time period.

            "I just discovered that I'm out.  You're going to be out anyway."

            "Now isn't exactly a good time."

            "Oh right.  See you soon.  Face off is at 7."

            "I know." Vaughn closed his cell phone, and turned it off.  "Now, where were we?"  Vaughn asked Sydney.

            "Honey, I think he's ruined the mood twice now."

            "Are you saying let's eat, and head over to his place?"

            "Yeah.  I'll have to give you your present later."

            "My present?"  Vaughn picked up his fork, and began eating.

            Sydney smiled seductively.  "You didn't think you would get away today without me giving you a present, did you?"

            "Are you going to give me a hint at what it is?"

            "Let's just say that my present doesn't come in a box.  Well, not all of it comes in a box."

            "I can't wait to see what it is."

            They chatted, carefree throughout dinner.  Vaughn looked at his watch.  "Sydney, the face off is in 15 minutes.  We can still make it to Eric's."

            "I still think it's risky."  She looked at Vaughn.  He looked at her, with his green, puppy-dog eyes shining brightly at her, begging for her to come to his best friend's apartment for a little hockey game.  Sydney looked back, her eyes full of concern.  Vaughn just lifted her chin, bringing his own lips to hers.  Sydney pulled away smiling.  "But love is worth the risk.  Let me go change."

            "Change?"

            "I can't say I'm going to the gym in this dress.  I came in some more comfortable clothing."  She pulled a gym bag from under the table, and went to a corner of the warehouse, to change.  Vaughn came by, and gently caressed her bare skin with his lips.  "You should go to his place, like this."  As he laid sweet dew on her collar bone.

            "As much as you like it, I'm not sure that Weiss will like it as much."  She joked, pushing his lips away from her back, and onto her own lips.

            "I really don't think that he will mind."

            "Does he know it's me?"

            "No.  He just figured that it was a girl.  He actually believes that it isn't you."  Vaughn kissed her again, and Sydney gently pushed him back, using her powerful lips, she could throw her shirt over her head.  She continued kissing him, as she put her pants on.  "Normally, we're taking off our clothes over here, while kissing.  I don't think putting them on has ever been a problem."

            "I know what you mean.  But I'm dressed now, and we're going to Weiss's to catch the game."  She said, as she put the plates and stuff in her gym bag.  He took her hand, and led her to his car.  

            "We have to return here for your car later."  Vaughn said, as he held open the door to the car.  Sydney smiled, and got into the car.  They made a quick stop the liquor store.  Sydney stayed in the car, hidden under the dashboard, while Vaughn went in to buy the beer that Weiss was too lazy to get himself.  Vaughn drove quickly to Weiss's apartment.  Sydney put her hair up, and grabbed one of Vaughn's King's caps, and sunglasses to disguise herself for her entry to Weiss's apartment.  Vaughn knocked on the door, and a surprised Weiss answered.

            "Sydney!"  He said surprised.  The game had started moments before, and Sydney took a few seconds to get a bearing of her surroundings.  There was a clean path to get from the door to the couch, and the couch.  But that was about it.  "If I had known you were the girl Mike was bringing, I would have cleaned a little more than a path.  Normally he brings girls that are like Alice, and I drive them away with my apartment."

            "That's not true.  They just all knew that my heart was somewhere else."  Vaughn defended.  "Your apartment just meant we never hung out with you."

            "I take offence to that."  The two were so engrossed with the game that they failed to notice how Sydney took the seat next to Vaughn on the couch.  Automatically, she curled into his side, and his arm came around to her side.  Eric jumped up during a commercial, and ran to get a camera.  "Smile!"  He said, standing in front of them.  Before they knew what was going on, Sydney and Vaughn looked up from their bliss smiling, and Weiss.  Click.  The deed was done.

***End Flashback***

            "Do you think that we should tell them that they just packed the office together?"  Gretchen asked Kelsey quietly.  While Mary and Travis were bickering over what was more of a pig sty, Travis's brother Eric's (Sydney and Vaughn knew him as Eric Weiss) apartment, or Mary's office, they had thrown things away, and threw things into boxes.

            "No."  Kelsey answered.  "Sometimes it's good to leave them naive."

            The bickering lovers, noticed the empty office, and said nothing as they continued to playfully bicker as they then packed the kitchen.  "Well, you're the one that invited me."

            "He didn't know it was you!"

            "That night," Mary lowered her voice.  "That was the night we got caught."  Sydney whispered.

            "I know that.  How could I forget that?  It was the happiest day of my life that turned sour only weeks later."  

            "No more of this now.  Gretchen is here."  Kelsey said.  Mary and Travis turned around and looked at Kelsey.  "You didn't lower your voices that much.  I could here you over here."  Kelsey pointed a few meters away, where Gretchen sang softly along with the stereo.

            Mary and Travis looked guiltily over at each other, before bursting into a fit of giggles.  "What is so funny?"  Gretchen asked.

            "We just realized we had packed the office, and most of the kitchen, without knowing we were even working."  Mary leaned over to kiss Travis, when her cell phone interrupted her.  She leaned over, and picked it up.

            Mary answered brightly.  "Hello?"

            "Sydney."  Came a voice on the other end.

*          *          *          *          *


	13. Got It Bad

*          *          *          *          *

            Sydney looked horrified, and ran to the hall.  Her friends' watchful eyes looked concerned as she not only ran to the hall, but into the elevator.  "Dad?  What are you doing calling me?  You trying to get me caught?"  She hissed.

            "I wanted to apologize."

            "For what?"

            "I was ordered to lace your drink."

            "Kendall knows that you visit yearly?"  Sydney got off the elevator and began to walk around the block, while talking to her father.

            There was an uneasy silence, as Jack attempted to think of the right answer.  "Yes.  I had to get permission to go the first couple of times.  He figured it out from there."

            "But why?"  Sydney was confused.  Why would the CIA lace her drink as if she was being pumped for information, if there was no information to give, and she wasn't pumped?

            Jack took a deep breath before continuing.  Sydney smiled and waved to a couple that lived in her building walking their dog.  "Kendall had his suspicions."

            "Does he think that I deflected or something?  Because I haven't.  I want a normal life, and no amount of money, and only a few offers would ever change it."

            "Not that kind of- wait a second, offers could change your loyalties."

            "Only two.  If the KGB, or anyone else for that matter, came up to me and told me that I had a choice between joining them, and killing you, I would chose to join rather than have you killed.  The same deal with Vaughn."

            "Flattering.  But I am not worth it.  Vaughn is the reason Kendall sent me with the lace."

            "Vaughn?  What does he have to do with anything?"

            "This may be hard for you to take, but Kendall doesn't believe that you two should be close.  It is too precarious to your situation."

            Sydney sighed exasperated.  "Dad, we're both well aware of this.  But there is a fine line between love and insanity. And I _love_ him.  I love him with all my heart.  And I don't care if you have to drug me to find this out.  But I love Vaughn so much.  We're careful.  After all, it was our relationship that got us in trouble in the first place.  That isn't something you can easily forget.  And it wasn't like we went out looking for each other.  We happened to meet at his bookstore.  It was an accident.  I didn't even know he entered."

            "He was only concerned; he could have sent any average Joe on the mission.  I volunteered.  I wanted to see my daughter."         

            "Dad."

            "Sydney.  Kendall only wanted to see if you would request Vaughn to come or not.   That bar is really a dangerous place for you and Vaughn to be.  Just you is fine.  Just you and your friends is fine too.  But you and Vaughn together raise the danger level in that bar a lot.  Everyone in the intelligence business is looking for you two.  You guys are the most wanted alive out there."

            "Dad, we are so careful."

            "You are not as careful as you would like to think.  You rambled on about your mother shooting you, and kept referring Travis as Vaughn.   Your friend was confused out of her mind."

            "I was drugged."

            "I'm not going to report that to Kendall, because you are so close to the end that it may not matter.  But knowing Kendall, he would have you relocated, or put into isolation until it is over."

            "Dad, you put something in my drink. I wasn't able to physically think straight.  I never have gotten drunk as Mary.  I couldn't risk it.  Vaughn and I are very careful."

            "Then why did one of our operatives, who only knew you two by pictures, recognize you in New York about a month ago."  

            Sydney had walked herself to a small park, and sat shocked on the swing.  She covered her mouth.  "Oh God." She whispered.  "I persuaded him for on night for us to go without our contacts.  It was only one night.  I didn't see the harm in that."

            "What were you thinking?!?!  You have been in this business far too long to do something that stupid."

              "I was thinking that I was tired of it.  All of it.  The lies, the costumes, all of it.  For one night, we didn't go out as Mary and Travis; we went out as Sydney and Vaughn.  And for one night, after 6 years, I felt like myself again."

            "Well, put up with it for another month."

            "What?"  Sydney stumbled over her words.  "A month?"

            "The raid has been planed for the end of this month."

            "Dad, what are you telling me?"

            "Just what you think I am telling you."  A small tear formed in Sydney's eye, as her father explained to her how they had planned on taking down SD-6.  Her dreams were coming true.  She had Vaughn, she was teaching, and soon, she would be able to return as Sydney Bristow and live a normal life, away from the CIA.  She stood speechless, at the edge of the playground.  There was an uneasy silence between the two people.  "Sydney, are you there?"  Jack asked.

            "Yeah Dad.  I'm here.  Just trying to process it all."  An awkward silence filled the air again, and Sydney began to slowly walk back to her apartment.

            "I heard that you and Vaughn bought a house together.  When do you move?"

            "Tomorrow actually.  We found a modest sized place not far from school."

            "That's great.  I didn't know that you and Vaughn were so serious."

            "Yes you did Dad.  You just don't want to admit it.  And we are really serious.  He proposed to me before I left.  I accepted, we just couldn't do anything about it.  But once you guys take him down, we can finally get married.  I mean I've been in it for 6 years, Vaughn only 4, and we were engaged for about a year before that.  So we have had one very long engagement, and it is time we finally got married."  It was Jack's turn to be too stunned for words.  Sydney stood at the door of her apartment building, waiting for an answer before she entered.  She paused before getting onto the elevator.  "Dad?"  She hissed.

            "Huh, yeah.  That was just a lot. You're my little girl, and you're all grown up and in love."

            Sydney gave a small chuckle.  "Yeah that kinda happens.  Listen, Dad, I have to go.  I've got a bunch of guests up in my apartment.  I'll see you soon ok?"

            "That isn't something I have heard you say in almost 6 years."

            "Bye Dad."

            "Bye Sydney."  With a smile on her face, Mary entered her apartment.  Her friends were eagerly watching the door, for some sort of explanation to her sudden disappearance.  But Mary only smiled, as she shut the door.

            "Who was that?"  A concerned Travis asked, approaching happy Mary.  She got up on her toes, and kissed Travis passionately.  "Who was that?"  He asked again.           

            "Oh no one." Mary kissed him again, this time lingering on his lips, in a quest for more, which Travis was all too happy to grant.

            "No one should call more often."  

            "That wasn't no one.  Are you going to tell us who that was?"  Gretchen pushed.

            "Just someone with really good news."

            "What kind of news?"  Kelsey asked, joining in the pushing fun.

            "The kind only my Uncle Jack can give."  Mary said, stressing the name Jack.  For a split second Travis looked confused.  And then a smile spread across is face, and he leaned over and kissed Mary.

            "We do like your Uncle Jack."  Travis kissed Mary again.

            "Oh yes.  Uncle Jack is a good man."

            "Are you going to tell me what he said?"  Travis asked, between kisses.

            Mary only smiled, dragging him into the bedroom.  Kelsey, and Gretchen who were still there, watched with amused looks, but then talked amongst themselves about other things.  Kelsey knew not to push it.  She knew Mary didn't have an Uncle Jack.  Gretchen, who didn't know better, was surprised to learn that Mary had an Uncle Jack, but since he was never talked about, knew better than to talk about him without Mary's presence.  In the bedroom, Sydney came out smiling brighter than she ever had before.  "How would you like to have a New Years wedding?"  She hinted.

            "I prefer spring weddings."  Vaughn earnestly said.  "The winter is so bleak, and spring represents everything new, and us together, well, that is new.  Why do you ask?"

            "Think about it Sweetie."  

Vaughn thought for a minute, but shook his head, not getting where Sydney was going with it.  "Are you proposing to me Mary?"  Travis asked.

Sydney only laughed at Travis, and kissed him, looking for Vaughn.  "No, I am already engaged to a perfect man.  Why would I need to propose to him?"  

Travis shrugged his shoulders.  "I don't know.  Give me another hint."

"You are seriously not getting this?  Fine.  How about next month, we take a vacation to LA?  See everyone again."  She took one finger, and slowly stroked his chest.

"That is dangerous Syd.  You know that.  The only way we could do that is if…"  Travis stopped talking, realizing what Sydney was getting at.  "Is this what your Dad told you?"

"Yeah.  He said that the take down is scheduled for the end of the month.  Which means we can be ourselves again."  Mary kissed him.  

"What do you mean ourselves?"  Vaughn asked.  "I thought we were being ourselves.  We're together, isn't that being ourselves?  Just you, and me, together, is already defying orders.  Isn't that us?"

"Not quite the same and you know what I mean.  I love you so much." Sydney said, pulling her self out of the small pothole that Vaughn dug for her.

"Love you too."  Vaughn kissed Sydney.

            "Oh God.  Kelsey and Gretchen are still out there. What am I going to tell them what the phone call was about?"

            "Um…"

            "Come on, think faster!"

            "I'm trying, I'm trying."

            "What if I said that my aunt is dead and willed me a whole lot of money?"

            "Would you be happy about that?"

            "The money part, but I would still be really sad, probably more sad than happy, about my dead aunt that I've never mentioned."

            "What if we told them the truth?"

            "Are you the same Michael Vaughn I know?"

            "I'm serious."

            "We can tell Kelsey the truth later.  But we still need a lie for Gretchen.  Come one, we're spies, or at least we used to be.  Lies are our life.  How come we cant think of a little one for right now?"

            "Ok, I got one."

            "Do tell."

            "Ok, it's the truth, but hidden.  Why don't we say he invited us to a vacation in LA in a couple of weeks?  Your Dad did suggest returning home for a while, and you want to return anyway."

            "Actually he only mentioned LA for work purposes."  Sydney paused for a minute to think.  "And I have been thinking, life here is really good.  I loved LA, but Greenwich feels better, and I don't really want to move back to LA."

            "Whatever you say Love.  But you got to work with me about this little lie thing."

            "Alright, aright.  Come on Travis, let's go."  Mary grabbed Travis' hand, and they went to their friends.

            "Are you going to tell us what your Uncle Jack said, or are you going to leave us guessing?"  Gretchen pressed.  Kelsey, who didn't know exactly who "Uncle Jack" was, but she knew it was likely someone they weren't supposed to know about, stood quietly in the back, trying very hard not to look too eager.  But in her eyes, she screamed for information of some kind, even if she wasn't supposed to hear it.

            "Oh nothing much."  Mary lied, gliding over to the couch, Travis following in her wake.  "He just invited us to an LA vacation sometime next month, and he's going to spring for the tickets."

            "Oh my God!  You guys are so lucky.  I want your Uncle Jack!  So are you guys going to accept it?"

            "We're not turning down an opportunity like that."  Travis and Mary simultaneously said.  Gretchen and Kelsey burst out laughing at the coincidence.  Soon Mary and Travis joined in, laughing like hyenas as well.  After all was packed, and dinner was eaten, Travis stood up.

            "I'm going to head back to my place.  I've still got some packing." 

            "Do you need help?"

            Travis placed a tender kiss on Mary's cheek.  "I think I got it."

            "You sure?"

            "Yes, stay here."

            "Alright."

            "Ok, I'll stop by here with the moving truck tomorrow about 10.  I got a couple of buddies that are going to come help us."  Travis turned to Gretchen and Kelsey.  "Will you guys be there too?"

            "Are you going to give us something for it?"  Kelsey questioned.

            "Um... you'll get lunch and dinner."  Mary offered.

            "I'm only kidding.  You don't have to feed me.  I'll be there.  No other plans, I'm just a big looser."

            "I have plans with Trevor tomorrow."  Gretchen answered.  "He's got tickets."

            "For…"  Kelsey prompted.

            "Baseball."  Gretchen responded rather unenthusiastically.

            Kelsey burst out laughing.  "Does he even know that you don't really like sports?"

            "They were a gift from his company.  He had to accept them."  Kelsey and Gretchen continued their conversation on how much Gretchen liked sports, or disliked as the case was, as Travis packed up his things.  Mary followed him to the door.

            "I'll see you tomorrow."  Travis promised, kissing Mary good bye.

            "See you tomorrow.  I love you."

            "Love you too."  He kissed Mary goodbye one more time before leaving.

            In a daze Mary walked to her couch and fell into it sighing.  "Girl, you got it bad."  Kelsey said, noticing her friend's daze.

            "I sure hope so.  You two are moving in together tomorrow."

            "So when do you think he'll proposed?"

            Mary only smiled.  Vaughn, propose to Sydney?  It has already been done.  And both Travis and Mary agreed that they wouldn't get married or even engaged before they became Sydney and Vaughn again.  Mary smiled as she remembered the conversation Sydney had with her father that afternoon.  "I don't know.  Hopefully soon."

            "Soon as in tomorrow soon or as in the next couple of months soon?"

            "Let's put it this way, if he asked me right now, I'd say yes in a heart beat.  If he asked me several months from now, I'd still say yeas in a heart beat."

            "I am going to repeat what I said earlier.  Girl you got it bad."  Mary could only blush.

*          *          *          *          *


	14. Guardian Angel

*          *          *          *          *

            Mary, Kelsey, and Gretchen sat on the couch, staring out the bay window in Mary's apartment, watching the busy people rush home after a long day at work or shopping.  The emptiness, sat around, giving off an odd aroma to the room.  "Ok, this is your last night as a single woman, what do you want to do?"  Gretchen tempted.

            "I haven't been single for some time now.  What are you talking about?"

            "I'm talking about the fact that you are moving in with Travis in the morning and you're trying to tell me that you don't want to do anything the night before but sleep?"

            "Yeah."

            "There are way more fun things."  Kelsey said.

            "Come on, there are some good clubs."

            "If it weren't for the fact that I got drunk off my ass last night, I'd say yes." Kelsey said.  "But I want to come too, so think again."

            "I agree with Kelsey." Mary answered.

            "Then we'll have a movie night.  I'll run to Blockbusters, and get all the chick flicks I can find."  Kelsey suggested.  

            "Sounds good."

            "I'll run to the store to get some junk food."  Gretchen offered.  The three turned to the TV where the DVD player had carefully been packed back away in the box.  "And I'll swing by my place and grab my DVD player too.  How could we forget that thing was packed?"  She paused.  "Everything is packed, including all your chip bowls.  I'll grab those from my house too."

            "I know, I was thinking the same thing.  My apartment feels so empty.  Hopefully this is my last move for a long time."  Mary looked around sorrowfully.  It was there, on that couch, that she was sitting act, that Sydney and Vaughn had first introduced themselves to Kelsey.  This apartment was one of the most major steps in distancing herself from the CIA.  Mary felt comfortable in that apartment.  She felt like Sydney in that apartment.

            Kelsey could see what Mary was feeling. "New game plan.  Mary and I are going to get the movies.  Gretchen, you're still getting the junk food.  But we'll meet up at my apartment so that you don't have to worry about moving your DVD player, and I've still got bowls to put popcorn in."  The three agreed that that was a better plan, and went their separate ways.

            Kelsey cornered Sydney in the car, regarding the mysterious phone call that she had to leave the building to answer.  "Who is Uncle Jack really, and what did he really want?  Because you looked terrified when he called and then ran out."

            "Uncle Jack is my dad."  Sydney answered.  "I haven't been allowed to call him, or talked to him since I left.  I had seen him. He was the bartender last night."

            "No way.  That seriously was your dad.  I thought your resemblance was uncanny."

            "Yes, but you can't tell anyone that was him.  We both could get marked as easy targets, no matter who finds out."

            "I wouldn't dream about it. What did he want?"

            "To apologize and to give me good news."

            "For what?"

            "Sorry?"

            "Why did he apologize?"

            "Oh, under orders, he had to get me drunk last night to see if I wasn't being careful enough. Which I wasn't."  Kelsey looked at her friend, confused.  "Every drink I get at a restaurant or something, I have to slip something into it to reverse the effects of alcohol or any other poisons.  Last night, I didn't add any to my drink, and he did slip a toxin into my drink to amplify the alcohol, making me drunk after too drinks.  When I'm drunk I can give out some information that I can't share.  But I did.  It was ok. That's a CIA bar.  But my dad called to apologize for my morning hangover."

            "There isn't a chance he did the same for me?"  Kelsey shyly asked.

            Mary let out a small laugh.  "No, you got drunk all on your own."  They pulled into a movie rental shop, and picked out three of the most fun chick flicks they could find, and one action flick, because Kelsey argued that despite her love of chick flicks, she needed an action flick to balance it out.  Sydney came back and retorted that any action spy movie was more than close to home.  Kelsey pointed out that Mary's close to home is the chick flicks.  Sydney shut up, and they got the action movie.

They beat Gretchen back to Kelsey's apartment.  Which was good, considering it was Kelsey's apartment.  Her arms full of every kind of junk food under the sun, Gretchen came a knocking.  Mary answered the door.

"What'd you guys get?"  She immediately demanded.

"Um… chick flicks."  Mary answered.  She then reluctantly added, "And Kelsey got Die Another Day."

"Ohhh… I wanted to see that.  Let's watch that." 

Mary sighed and shut the door.  "Yeah.  Mary didn't want to watch it."  Kelsey said.  "Sorry Mar, two against one.  We're watching it."

"As long as I get to pick a movie all on my own.  No voting."

Gretchen and Kelsey looked unenthusiastic to accept her offer, but they agreed.  Kelsey got the bowls.  Gretchen opened the chips.  Mary popped the popcorn.  Mary watched the movie, and was disgusted by what the movie was portraying about spies.  "He's going to get caught. You wait two blocks before you go."  Sydney slipped, after watching a stakeout scene.

"His lights are off."  Gretchen pointed out.

"Unless there are some cars to between it gets too obvious that you're being followed.  Lights should be on until it's just you and the other car."  Sydney pointed out.

"How do you know that?"  Gretchen retorted.  "Were you like once CIA trained or something?"

Sydney momentarily froze.  This was not a good time to bring Gretchen into the rapidly expanding circle of people that knew the truth.  Lucky for Sydney, she had Mary as her back up.  Mary quickly came out, to cover-up.  "N-n-no."  Mary quickly answered.  "I don't have the guts to be a spy.  That stuff is just common knowledge."

"Well, since you're not a spy we're going to have to trust Mr. Bond knows what he's doing."  Gretchen said.

"Common knowledge.  What do you do?  Go on the internet, and look up how to follow people?"  Kelsey asked.

"I guess not.  I had a student last year that wrote an essay about how to properly hold a stakeout.  Contacted the CIA and everything.  Guess I picked that up then."  Mary gracefully recovered.  Sydney kept her mouth shut for the rest of the movie.  Mary did as well.  She sat in silence keeping her mouth shut, and her face blank. 

            The next morning, right at 10, a loud horn honked outside.  Mary peered through her window, and saw Vaughn beaming up at her.  She grabbed a box, and headed downstairs.  "Hey."  She greeted him with a kiss.

            "Is that all of your stuff?"  Travis joked.

            "No.  Come on.  Help me get everything out."

            "Yo!  Guys!"  Travis called, to a car that Mary had failed to notice.  Three guys came out, and hung around Travis.  One of which Mary recognized.

            "When did you get here Eric?"  Mary demanded, putting down the box she was holding to give Eric a hug.

            "I had to see my older brother move in with his gorgeous girlfriend."  Eric said.

            "You're avoiding my question."

            "This morning."

            "Honey, why didn't you tell me that your brother was coming to help us move?"  Mary demanded as she led everyone up to her apartment.

            "I didn't tell him I was coming.  It was a little surprise."

            "Good. You can help him carry out my couch."  Eric grumbled, and took the couch from Mary's hands.  Only an hour later, her apartment was entirely empty.

            "I thought Kelsey said that she was coming to help."  Travis said, as they shut the back of the truck, and was preparing to leave.

            "She's meeting us at the house at 11."

            "She's a slacker, only pulling half a day."

            "She's not a slacker.  She just did a lot more packing than you did, so I insisted that she not show up until we got to the house."

            "I'll see you at the house."  Travis said, kissing Mary before getting into the truck.

            Kelsey stood outside of her car, waiting patently for the caravan of four cars to arrive.  "You would think that you guys would be on time for your own moving."  She said, as Mary stepped out of her car. 

            "Excuse me?  You could have been at my apartment to help us get everything into the truck.  Travis was there exactly at 10."  Mary said. 

            "It's ok. I've been waiting like a minute."  

            "Grab a box."  Travis ordered, pulling open the truck.  Mary and Kelsey each grabbed a box, and chatted as they made their first load in.

            Travis reached for a box himself, when a hand stopped him.  "Who is Mary's friend?"  Weiss asked.

            "Kelsey?"  Travis checked. 

            "Yeah.  Who is she?"

            "Kelsey."  Travis repeated.  "She's Mary's best friend."

            "She single?"

            "Yeah."

            "She looking?"

            "You'll have to ask Mary or Kelsey for that."

            Weiss grabbed the heaviest box he could find, and made his way inside the house.

            Inside the house Kelsey confronted Mary.  "Who is Travis' friend?"  She demanded, after setting her box down.

            "Which one?"

            "The one that drove Travis' car over here."

            "You mean his brother?"

            "That's Travis' brother."

            "Key name is Travis."

            "So there's no…?"   Kelsey said, hoping that Mary would get her hint.

            "None."

            "So what's his name?"

            "What's it to you?"  Mary teased.

            "Come on."

            "Eric."

            "Single?"  

            "I haven't had the chance to catch up with him yet.  Haven't seen him in years.  But knowing Eric, yeah, still single.  And probably looking."

            Kelsey smiled and Mary laughed.  In the hot sun, everyone baked as they took load upon load of both Mary's and Travis' stuff into the house.   "Eric's got his eye on Kelsey."  Travis warned, pulling Mary aside.  I only warned you, because, well, you remember the stories."

            "Oh, I remember the stories.  But I also remember how you were involved in most of them, Vaughn."  Sydney said, emerging.  "I don't think that we have any problem.  Besides, Kelsey wanted to know if he's single."

            "Still single."  Vaughn paused.  "Wait, what stories did you hear?"

            "I heard about the Vegas trip."

            "How did you find out about that?  Weiss swore that he wouldn't tell a soul about that.  I haven't told anyone."

            "You told me."

            "Oh really, when?"

            "You told me all about it right after you guys got back."

            "I can't believe we made it into work that morning.  We had to have broken 100 traffic laws trying to get back in time.  You were on a mission.  I had to make sure I was on the other end."

            "My guardian angel."

            "That I am."

            "Yo!  Travis!  Pizza's here!"  One of Travis' friends called from outside.

            "I wonder if it's from Joey's."  Sydney teased.

            "Cut it out."  Vaughn said, silencing her with a kiss.  When they pulled apart the only two left were Travis and Mary.  Kelsey and Weiss got friendly over lunch, and for the rest of the afternoon talked.  When everyone had departed after the truck was empty, and returned to the rental shop, Mary looked up at the house, her house, their house, and smiled.  Travis came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.  Neither said anything as they just stood there, looking up at their house, enjoying the cool evening air.  Suddenly, Mary felt herself being swept off her feet.  Literally.  She looked up at Travis, who was carrying her into their house.

            "Your brother is staying at a hotel tonight, right?"  Mary tempted.

            "I had to spring for the hotel."  He answered, taking her lips.

            "If you hadn't done it, I would have done it."  Sydney answered, kissing Vaughn.  "I think that Weiss got the hint."

            Vaughn smiled, and kissed Sydney again. "We're finally living together Syd."

            "I know."

*          *          *          *          *


	15. Surprises for All

*          *          *          *          *

It was only a three weeks time before a familiar figure walked through _Cryptology.  He looked up at the stacks of books above him, trying to blend in.   Mary was in the back shelving books, while Travis ran out for some late lunch for the two of them.  She didn't hear him enter.  His presence went unknown.  The man quickly dashed down a dark isle when he saw someone approaching.  Mary heard the new customer enter, and quickly set down her books, and went to the front to greet the other.  She smiled at the familiar elderly lady.  "Lilly.  How are you this fine afternoon?"  Mary asked, offering assistance to the old woman, who promptly shook her off._

"I'm just fine.  Has that boy proposed to you yet?"  She demanded.

"Not yet.  When he does, I promise you, I will tell you the second you walk through the door."

"Every day, I come in here, and I tell Travis to propose to you already.  He was crazy about you the minute you walked through that door.  Now.  I want to know the minute he proposes to you."

"I promise Lilly."

"You swear."

"I swear.  The minute."

"Good.  Because two people shouldn't live together if they aren't married."

"We've heard the speech Lilly.  We're just taking it one step at a time."

"You're taking it two steps too slow.  You should be wearing a ring."

"You tell Mic-Travis that."  Sydney slipped for a split second before Mary stepped in to recover.

"Oh.  I will.  You deserve a ring.  You have to demand that ring."

Mary laughed. "I'll let him take his time."

"How can you be sure it's going to happen?  Because when a boy takes that long of time after you've moved in together, he's not ready for commitment."

"We've only been living together for a month Lilly."

"That's a month longer than it should take!"

"It's going to happen.  I'm 100% positive he'll propose to me in his own due time.  And when that happens, I'll invite you to our wedding."

"I'll have to get a new dress then."

            "So will I."

"Of course.  You will be the bride." Mary blushed, as she did everyday when she had this conversation with Lilly.  Everyday, Lilly would come in, and demand to see a ring, until Mary would change the subject.  And if Mary wasn't in the store at the time, or Travis was in front, Lilly would pester Travis to propose to Mary.

"Do you need any help today Lilly?"

"My book?"

"I'm so sorry Lilly.   Someone bought that book this morning.  You didn't put it on hold, and I tried to steer her to another book, but she was looking for that specific book.  I think her aunt was the author of it or something.  Do you need help finding another book?"

"How can I guarantee the same book everyday?"  Lilly asked, getting right into Mary's face, very serious about her question.

"Uh, buy the book?"

"That's right.  You know how to end up with the same man everyday?"

"Buy the man?"

"That's right.   And how do you buy the man.  You get a ring!  So start demanding that ring Mary.  And maybe I'll start getting my books everyday."

"I'll ask for you.  But you pick out a book, and we'll give it to you for free this time."  Mary escorted Lilly to her usual chair in the corner.  "Need any recommendations?"

"No.  I'm finished with these shelves.  Could you be a dear and grab me a book off the top shelf.  My bones are old, and I can't reach that high."

Mary grabbed a book for Lilly, and handed it to her.  "If you need any more help Lilly, I'll be in the back room."

            The man lurking in the corners must have broken a rib from trying not to laugh at what he had just over heard.  He had to wait silently for his opportunity to come.  But the conversation he had just overheard was too funny for him for words.  It reminded him of his own grandmother trying to pressure him to ask his ex-wife to marry him.  "You ask that Laura soon Jack!  I want to see some great grandchildren before I die!"  His daughter Sydney met his grandmother, but she was far too young to remember him.  Jack Bristow, the lurking man, cursed under his breath..  He was going to have to wait to talk to Sydney.  It was too dangerous for him to talk to her in front of that Lilly woman.  But then he heard his golden opportunity.  Mary was going to the back room, and out of Lilly's earshot.  Mary's back was turned to Jack when he entered the back room.  She only heard the door shut. 

            "You're back Travis!  What did you get?"  Mary said, as she spun around.  Sydney emerged shocked at who she saw instead.  "Dad?  What are you doing here?"  Her instincts took over, and she rushed over and hugged him.  "I missed you Daddy."

            "I missed you too Sydney."

            "What are you doing here?  If we get caught, we could get killed."  She worriedly said, hiding her father's face from the window.

            "It's ok Sydney.  I come bearing good news."

            "It's over?"

            "Sloane was put into custody early this morning."

            "Why weren't you there?  This was our work?  Why couldn't you be there to put the cuffs on?"

            "I was.  I took the first flight over here.  Kendall is not too happy because there is all sorts of debriefings I have to do, but I figured that I should be the one that should tell you the good news.  The original plan was to have Agent Vaughn tell you, but since you see him more than we do at this point…" Jack's voice trailed off as he smiled.   At the mention of Vaughn's name, Sydney's heart gave the largest smile to ever show on her face.  Jack had rarely seen his daughter so happy.  

            "I'll tell him Dad."  From the backroom, Sydney could hear Lilly pestering Travis to give Mary a ring.  The conversation was hard to make out through the closed **door and** walls, but it was unmistakable. Travis was getting pushed. "Vaughn's back with lunch."  Sydney told her father.

            "Hey Mary, there are some sandwiches waiting for us on the front desk.  And Lilly told me that you were going to beg me for a ring."  Travis said, sticking his head through the door.  "Jack."  Vaughn said, noticing the older male's presence.  Vaughn's original plan was to return to the front desk, but upon seeing Sydney and Jack talking so intensely, he came in.  Sydney held open her arm and Vaughn walked right into it, giving her a quick greeting kiss.

            "Lilly gave me a hard time too."  She responded, with a small smile.  She took Vaughn's hand, and gave it an excited squeeze.

            "Jack."  Vaughn took Jack's hand and shook it.  "What's going on?"

            "It's over."  Sydney answered.

            "Over?"

            "Sloane is in custody, and the entire alliance was raided this morning."

            "It's all over."  Vaughn repeated to himself.

            "Yes, we're free Vaughn.  We're free."  Sydney said.

            "I almost feel guilty.  We benefit from your work."

            "You two put just as much work into this case as all of us."  Jack assured him.  He reached inside his jacket, and pulled out two plane tickets, and handed them to Sydney and Vaughn.  Sydney opened hers and smiled.  "Those are your tickets to LA.  Kendall wants you in for a week of debriefing and other stuff."

            "Dad, these are first class."  Sydney noted with a smile.

            Jack turned a lovely shade of red.  "That was my doing.  I figured with all that you've been through, it was the least I could do."

            Sydney went over and hugged her father.  "Thanks so much Dad."

            "Thanks Jack."  Vaughn added.

            "I really don't want to cut this short, but I have to get back-"

            "Dad, you just got here.  Don't spend all day on an airplane for a 30 minute meeting with us.  Stay tonight.  Go back tomorrow.  Tonight… you can be our guest at our house.  You can stay in our guest room, and we have much to catch up on."  Sydney insisted.  As Sydney was speaking, Vaughn nervously agreed with her.  Part of him was still terrified of Jack, but the other part knew that Sydney was right.  And besides, Jack was going to be his father-in-law.

            "But."

            "No buts Dad."

            "Alright you've talked me into it.  I need to see another asset first that is here in the city. They were an SD-7 asset and an old friend of mine."

            "Well, let me give you our address, and you can meet us there."  Sydney picked up a scrap piece of paper from the floor, pulled a marker from a box, and scribbled their address for her father. "If we're not home, go head and go in.  I'm sure Roxy will be more than happy to see you."

            "Roxy is-?"

            "Our dog."

            "Right, right.  I'll see you two tonight then."

            "See ya Dad."  Jack turned and left, leaving Sydney and Vaughn alone in the storage room.

            "We're free!" Sydney squealed, jumping into Vaughn's arms and passionately kissing him.  "Michael, we're free."

            "Yes Sydney. We're free."  Vaughn put Sydney down.

            "What's wrong Michael?" She asked, as his face got very serious.

            "Say it again."

            "Say what?"

            "Michael."

            "Why?  I'm not messing up your name or anything, right?  It is Michael?" Sydney teased.

            "I just like hearing you say that."

            "Good.  Because you can hear it all you want now."  Sydney said, kissing him again.

            "There's something I need to do first."  Vaughn took two steps backward, and Sydney's face fell as his presence diminished.  He got down on one knee.  Sydney gasped, knowing exactly what was coming next.  Vaughn reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet black box.

            "Sydney, my everything, my all, my other better half.  We have been through more things together than any human should be able to count, and not all of it good.  But one thing I have always known for sure is that everything is better with you by my side.  My fear floats away with the passing breeze.  Fate separated us.  Destiny had other plans, and brought us together.  I can't imagine my life without you, only my life with you.  I love you more each day, and I don't see an end to the trend.  Sydney Anne Bristow, or Mary Hannah Waters, I love you no matter who you are, will you give me the highest honor of being my wife?"

            Tears of joy flooded down from Sydney's cheeks.   "If you think my answer has changed any from the last time you asked me, you have got to be crazy.  Of coarse I'll marry you."  Sydney joined Vaughn on his knees, kissing him.  Vaughn pushed Sydney back enough to slide the ring on Sydney's finger.  "How did you know to have this ring with you today?"  She asked, admiring it.

            "I've been carrying it around since we moved in together.  You know that antique place on the corner by the movie theater?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I saw this in there while we were looking for the end table.  I saw it, and I just knew that you had to have that ring. I then gave Eric the money to buy it for me.  And since I didn't know when I would get the chance to propose to you…"

            "…Again."

            "Again," Vaughn repeated.  "I've been carrying it around with me."

            "You were wrong."

            "W-w-w-what?"  Vaughn stuttered.

            "I could live without this ring.  It's you I can't live without."  Sydney kissed him again.

            Vaughn panicked slightly.  "We can always exchange the ring if you don't like it."

            "Oh no.  I love this ring.  If I picked it out myself, I still wouldn't have found a more perfect ring."

            "So, who should we tell first?"  Vaughn asked, putting his arm around Sydney.

            "Hmm… my father should be the first.  But I promised Lilly that the minute it happened, I would tell her."

            "Hide the ring, because I agree.  Besides, if Lilly found out that I proposed to you in the storage room, she'll get on my hide for proposing wrong."

            "I don't want to hide the fact that you and I are engaged any longer.  I have held it in me for seven years now."

            "You did it wrong Travis!  You need to take her out for a nice dinner.  And propose to her over desert with the whole restaurant!  You don't propose to a woman in the back room of your bookstore!"  Vaughn mimicked.  "Please save me from her."

            "Fine, but it will be hard.  I have this beautiful ring, and a very sexy man, and I want to show both of them off."

            "Go home then.  Avoid seeing Lilly all together.  Go home and clean out that guest room of ours that we've thrown all of our unpacked boxes into."  Vaughn suggested.

            "Oh my God!  I totally forgot about all of the stuff in the guest room!   And Dad is staying there tonight!"  

            "Ok, so you're heading home, and I am going to put out a desperate plea to Amelia and Thomas, and George, and everyone else that works here, or even worked here a day to come and work for a week, starting in three days."  

            "Right.  And I'll take a cab." Sydney said.  "Don't want to waste our good parking spot."  

            "Ok."  

            The two left the back room.  "You two weren't back there getting naked were you?"  Lilly immediately inquired when they came out.  Sydney kept her hand behind Vaughn's back to hide the ring from Lilly.

            "No, we were fully clothed."  Vaughn assured the aging woman.

            "Then you were kissing.  Because I have never seen, or read of anyone in a closet for that long, and all they were doing was talking."

            "There was some kissing."  Sydney admitted.

            "Did you demand the ring like I told you to Mary?"  Lilly asked.

            "I politely asked him if he wanted to marry me."  Sydney said, dodging the question.

            "And you didn't bring her a ring, right Travis?"

            "No."

            "Good.  I would have been very disappointed with you.  You should ask a woman to marry her in a restaurant. My husband did it at a dance, while we were in the center.  I would have preferred the restaurant."

            "I'll keep that in consideration."

            "I'll see you at home." Sydney said, kissing Vaughn before leaving.  "I'll see you later Lilly."

            "You beg for that ring some more.  Tell him no more sex until he asks you to marry him, and I'll see you later."   Sydney left the shop, laughing at what Lilly had said.  She quickly hailed a cab, and jumped in.  For the ride home, Sydney sat there, admiring her ring.  After paying the cab, she walked up to her house, pausing slightly when she could see the entire house.  It was her and Vaughn's house.  _Their house.  Together.  They would live there after they were married.  They would raise children in that house.  Because it was their house._

            Sydney rushed inside to deal with the boxes, picked up the cordless phone, and dialed the numbers that her fingers had been aching to dial for seven years..  It rang twice before a soft female voice answered.  "Hello?"  Sydney's heart skipped a beat, and her words lost.  "Hello?"  The woman tried again.  

            "Francie?"  Sydney's voice finally cracked.

            "Yes?"  Francie said, unsure of whom she was talking to.  "Who is this?"

            "Fran, this is Sydney."  Sydney heard the phone being dropped, and Francie cursing as she tried to catch it.  But to no avail.  The phone dropped with a loud clutter.  But Francie was back on her end in a matter of seconds again. 

            "That's not possible.  Sydney died six years ago."

            "Fran, hear me out.  I'm not dead.  I had to disappear for a while.  I know this may sound like it's the most preposterous thing you have ever heard.  But it's all true."  Sydney began to tell her tale to Francie, and Francie just sat on her end too shocked for words.

            "Sydney?"  Over the phone, Sydney could hear her best friend start to cry.  "How?  Why?  What?"

            "It's been too dangerous for you, for me, for everyone... too dangerous for me to even call you.  I had almost called you so many times.  If by some chance your phone had been bugged… I was afraid that if they knew that I had contact with you, or Will, or anyone, that they would kill you. It was a chance I wasn't willing to risk."           

"Why are you telling me this now?  Isn't it still risky?"

            "No. The people I was running from were destroyed.  I can become Sydney again."

            "That's great Sydney."

            "Yeah.  In fact Michael and I are coming to LA next week for some debriefing and some other things.  It would be great if I could squeeze hooking up with you and Will sometime in there."

            "Who is Michael?"  Francie inquired.

            "You're essentially the first to know, but Michael is my fiancé."  

            There was a squeal from the other end.  "That is so great Syd!  When?"

            "This afternoon."

            "Are you serious, you just got engaged this afternoon?"

            "Yeah.  I mean kinda.  He proposed to me seven years ago. I had said yes then, but nothing could be official until today."

            "I am so happy for you Sydney."

            "So tell me… what has been up with you?  I mean surely everything has changed since I left!"  Sydney begged, as she pushed boxes around. The two gabbed like they used to do on the couch.  Francie had gotten married in Sydney's absence to Vincent, and had a son Tanner (3) and a daughter Margo (15 months).  Sydney had no desire to end the conversation, but she had another phone call to make before her father arrived and Vaughn got home.

            She dialed Will's number carefully.  This phone call would be harder to make.   Will had been in the loop. He would have known that SD-6 was coming down. He already knew that Sydney was CIA.  Her secrets were his.  "Hello?"  Will's voice answered.

            "Hi Will!" Sydney cheerfully answered.

            "Sydney!  It took you long enough to contact us!  I would have thought that we would be the first people you called so that you could find Vaughn!"

            Sydney laughed. "Well, would you believe that I was at work when I found out?"

            "It wouldn't have stopped you before?"

            "Would you believe me if I told you that Vaughn proposed to me only an hour ago?  Actually it's more like two hours ago at this point.  I just talked to Francie for an hour."

            "What?  You mean?"

            "Was it your idea, or my Dad's, or Eric's idea to put me in Greenwich, and Vaughn in New York so that we could find each other easier?"

            "Actually it was your Dad's."

            "Well thanks."

            "Anytime Syd.  So you and Vaughn are engaged?"

            "Yeah.  Him and I only found each other 7 months ago."

            "Oh, so that's what you east coasters are calling it?  Finding each other?"

            "No.  Well, that's what Vaughn and I are calling it.  But like around our friends, and Lilly we're calling it meeting.  Because finding implies that we met before. When we're Travis and Mary, we supposedly had never met before… at least until Kelsey and I went to New York and went into his bookshop. And the rest, is history."

            "So I was the third person you talked to?  I feel insulted Syd!  I thought we were better friends than that.  Even after all these silent years."

            "So you're jealous that the first person I saw was Vaughn, after my father talked to us, and then I called Francie, because she was completely out of the loop?"

            "Precisely."  Will paused.  "When did Kendall get you guys to come in?"

            "Next week.  Which is good because Vaughn has to find all of his workers to come in and cover for us while we're gone."

            "Well, if the CIA doesn't stick you up in a safe house or a hotel or something, I have a guest room in my apartment, and you two are more than welcome to it."

            "Thanks Will.  I have no idea what we're going to do.  But your offer sounds really good."

            "Oh yeah. Anytime Syd.  And I don't think that the CIA will throw too much of a fit if it's your security they're worried about.  They bugged my place when I became a field agent."

            "You're a field agent!  That's great Will!  And I don't think that the bugging will be a problem, our house isn't bugged.  I think.  I hope.  I mean that's why I moved once.  And then I moved again with Vaughn into our little house in the suburbs."

            "A house in the suburbs.  How cute. Who would have thought that Sydney and Vaughn would say, 'Hey?  Let's move to a house in the suburbs, where we can live like normal people?'"

            "Very funny.  Normal is a very good word.  Which reminds me.  My father is coming for dinner tonight, so I have to think of something to cook to impress him.  Which means I have to make a dash for the store so I won't feed him tuna or cereal.  So I gotta go Will."

            "Alright Syd.  I'll see you really soon.  Ok?"

            "I promise.  Bye Will."

            "Bye Sydney."  With a smile, Sydney hung up the phone, and looked around her bare kitchen.  Looking at her watch, Sydney cursed her short time, grabbed her keys off of the counter, and ran out the door.  She didn't think much as she grabbed marinade off of the shelf, and found some chicken.  All she knew was that things were going as she had planned six years ago.  She was going to be cooking a meal for her father, and for her fiancé.  That word, fiancé, still sounded strange to her, even after seven years.  Most women don't have seven years to contemplate the word fiancé and all that their fiancé encompasses.  But to Sydney, Vaughn was her ticket to normal.  And not just her ticket to normal, he was her destiny. Sydney became so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost left the store without paying for anything.  Fortunately, a kind sales clerk stopped her.  While placing her groceries in the car, she didn't even notice when someone started calling her name across the parking lot. The name they used was the name her mind had already discarded, her WPP name, Mary.

            "Mary!"  Gretchen called.  Sydney kept walking in her daze.  "Mary!"  Gretchen tried again.

            This time Sydney heard her.  Sydney turned to see Gretchen standing there.  Sydney quickly put her ring inside her pocket.  She needed to make this conversation quick, and explaining everything from the ring, to her father would take too much time.  Sydney spun around.  "Hey Gretchen."

            "I was actually going to call you tonight, but this will save some time.  On Wednesday Trevor is having a poker night thing with his buddies.  I have no plans, so what do you say we have a girls night out?"  Gretchen offered.

            Sydney couldn't be rude.  But that idea did not seem at all appetizing.  At least this time she had a way out.  "I'm sorry Gretch.  Michael- sorry Travis and I are flying out to LA on Monday.  We'll be gone all week."

            "Michael?"

            "Long story best saved for tomorrow or sometime other than right now. I have to go home an marinade these chickens before Mi-Travis comes home with a business associate of his."

            "Right.  Of course."  Gretchen said, feeling slightly hurt.  "You are going to have to tell me that story soon."

            "Oh, I promise you soon."  With that Sydney returned her cart, and made a mad dash for her car.  When she pulled into their driveway, a car was parked on the street.  Sydney was a little upset that she didn't beat her father back to her own house.  She grabbed the bag from the back seat, and made her way into the house.  "Dad?"  She called out.  "Dad, you here?" 

            Jack came out from the study.  "Hi Sydney."  He said, embracing his daughter.

            "Hi."

            "I wasn't expecting you home so soon.  I mean, the shop doesn't close for another half an hour."  Jack said, helping Sydney unload the groceries.

            "Yeah.  Well, Michael and I forgot that all of the boxes we failed to open after the move had been stored in the guest room, so I left early to deal with that.  And plus, our fridge was bare, and I didn't think that feeding you Cheerios for dinner would be very good."

            "I would have been fine with some cereal.  You didn't have to go out of your way for us."

            "It was my pleasure.  Besides.  I haven't seen you in so long, that it will be fun.  Wait a second.  What do you mean by us?"   While talking with her father, Sydney had failed to notice a second person in her house. They were standing at the edge of the hallway, barely visible to someone busying them self in the kitchen.

            "Hello Sydney."  Sydney turned, and saw the last person she expected to see.

*          *          *          *          *

In Thread Number 4, [URL= Waters[/URL] was just updated for the last time for like a month or so.  So enjoy it while you can!

lots of love

cathy


	16. Celebrating

*          *          *          *          *

Sydney almost dropped the gallon of milk she was putting into the fridge.  "What are you doing here Kelsey?  I thought you had work?"

            "Well, I was at work until your dad came and got me."  Kelsey earnestly said, moving into the living room.

            Sydney laughed a little.  "My. Dad. Came. And. Got. You."  She said, as if the words were foreign to her lips.  "Is this some kind of joke?  Why would you go and get Kelsey, dad?"

            "Well, Elizabeth here,"

            "Wait a second!"  Sydney held up her hands and stopped all conversation.  "Are you going to tell me that Kelsey is really Elizabeth, and the SD-7 asset that you were talking about?"

            Both nodded.  "Only I wasn't SD-7.  That was just a good cover for my alias.  I am and always will be 100% CIA." Elizabeth walked over to Sydney and held out her hand.  "Hi.  I'm Elizabeth Garden."  Sydney took her hand and shook it.  

            "Why didn't you tell me? I told you." 

            "Did you ever wonder how I accepted who you really were so well?"  Sydney stood there unsure of how to react.  Sure she had always expected for people not to take her profession very well.  But never had she imagined that she would be on the receiving end of it.  "Listen.  When you told me, I almost burst out laughing.  I wanted to tell you, but that would get me in trouble, and all I could do was think, 'at least it's not me that just blew my cover.'  When you showed me your file, I wanted to reach into my desk and show you my own.  But that wouldn't have been a smart move by any stretch of the imagination."

            "So what did you do to enter the witness protection program?"  Sydney asked.

            "Oh, I didn't enter.  I'm on assignment.  I have to make sure that the people that live in the area that are part of the program keep their cover."

            "What?"  Sydney asked, thoroughly confused.

            "They call them guardians."  Jack answered.  "You were briefed on them when you got your bag." 

            Sydney thought for a moment, as she attempted to remember.  "Oh yeah.  I was told that we weren't to meet our guardians."

            "Wasn't supposed to.  But then, you didn't know what was supposed to happen.  So we just let it flow. It was all Jack's doing.  Kendall wasn't too keen on the idea, but by the end of the day, your father had him convinced."

            "Thanks you guys."  Sydney said, rushing over to give them both large hugs.

            "It has been really great being your friend Syd.  I was tempted when they first found out about our friendship to quit because you didn't know, and you didn't have to know.  I would have kept up with the whole Kelsey thing, and I still do.  Elizabeth Garden died.  But I would have been able to be friends with who ever I wanted to be friends with.  In case you haven't noticed, the CIA has some pretty strict rules." 

            Sydney gave a small chuckle.  "Yeah, I've noticed."  

            Jack's cell phone rang, and he excused himself to go answer it.  Elizabeth quickly disappeared from the picture, leaving Kelsey behind.  Kelsey turned to her best friend.  "So, I see you've already seen Michael with wonderful news."  She joked.

            "Of course.  He was getting lunch when my dad told me, but we told him the second he got back."

            "How did he take it?"  Kelsey asked, eager to know more.

            Sydney smiled, and reached into her pocket, putting the ring on, but she hid her hand from her friend.  "Well, he was as ecstatic as I was, and then he gave me this." Sydney held out her hand.  Kelsey took it and squealed. 

            "Oh my God!  This is amazing Sydney!  And this is so gorgeous."

            "I knew it was coming, but I was expecting it more like tonight.  But he just got down on one knee in the middle of the store room."

            "Does that crazy customer of yours that's always telling you guys to get married know yet?  Was she even there?"

            "Lilly?  No.  She was there, but we didn't tell her.  Lets see, you know, and Francie knows, and Will.  I ran into Gretchen at the store, but I didn't tell her yet.  And I've got to tell my dad too."

            "What do you have to tell me?"  Jack asked, reentering the room.

            "Dad," Sydney took a deep breath before continuing.  Her father was a hard man to read.  Even after Sydney thought she had figured him out, he would surprise her with acting the total opposite.  Her father had never approved of any guy that she had dated.  And he had never really been all that pleased with how friendly she and Vaughn were all those years ago.  He had suspicions that something a little more was going on, and he was right.  Making Sydney very nervous to tell him her exciting news.  "Michael and I are getting married!"

            Jack's face morphed from shock, to understanding.  His face frowned, and then smiled.  But his words came out flat. "Congratulations Sydney."

            Sydney was taken aback.  That was the last response she was expecting from him.  She wasn't sure what her first guess would have been, but congratulations wasn't the first.  "Thanks Dad."

            "I actually have to go."  Jack said, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

            Sydney's face fell.  "What?  Why?"

            "Kendall ordered me back.  Missions to go on, debriefs to give.  He was upset that I wasn't there sooner."

            "Dad."  Sydney pleaded.

            "I'll see you in three days Sydney."

            "Dad?"

            "Goodbye Sydney."  Jack said before leaving.  Sydney collapsed into a chair.

            "So he's that emotionless to everyone.  I worked with him a little bit last year, and he was straight to the point.  I figured he would be warmer with you, his only daughter."  Elizabeth said quickly disappearing afterwards.  Kelsey sat down into the chair next to her disappointed friend.

            "You would think that, wouldn't you?  He's been doing this ever since my mother died.  I've gotten used to it."

            "So I guess you guys are back to having Cheerios for dinner again?"  Kelsey joked.

            "We've got chicken.  We've got extra chicken.  Why don't you stay tonight?"

            "Oh good.  Otherwise it would be me and my microwave for dinner."

            "Yeah, because Eric isn't in town right now." Sydney teased, as she went to prepare the chicken."

            "He left a while ago.  You should know that.  Wait a second, who told you about our dinner?"

            Sydney smiled.  "You told me you had a date with someone, and at the time you were trying to find out if Eric was single.  That night Eric said he went to a bar, but came back surprisingly sober."

            "You put two and two together?"

            "No, he told us."

            Kelsey smiled, and leaned against the counter.  "I told him not to.  Why would he do such a thing?"

            Sydney was too distracted with the chicken to catch the little bit of interrogating that her friend was doing.  "He was excited.  To tell you the truth, I have never seen him so excited about anything."

            "Really?"  Kelsey pressed.        

            "Yeah." Sydney suddenly realized what she had just said.  "Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you that.  Weiss is going to kill me.  See?  This is what happens after six years of being out of interrogation practice."

            "It's ok Syd.  Everyone falls out of practice eventually."  

"Am I supposed to tell Vaughn about you being our guardian and all?"  Sydney shyly asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know.  I guess it's up to you."

"Then we're not telling him."

"And why is this?  Why are you going to keep important information secret from you fiancé?"

"The same reason that Lilly doesn't know about the proposal."

"You want to tell someone else first?"  Kelsey asked, thoroughly confused.

"It was better for our own good.  Honestly, if she found out that Vaughn had proposed to me in a warehouse and a back room, she would have given him all this crap about doing it wrong."

"I'm still failing to see the connection.  Help me out a little here."

"If he finds out how many rules we broke, or how you almost quit over your friendship with me, he'll be a little upset that we broke the rules."

Kelsey gave Sydney a blank stare, and then started laughing.  "Are you kidding me?  He'd really be like that?  Do you realize how badly you guys ignored the rules?"

"I'm telling you, when it comes to the book, he sticks to it everywhere, except when it comes to me."

"He is crazy."

"Yes.  But I love him so much."

"Well, that much is obvious."

"You're not going to tell him?"

"I am going to follow the rules, and not tell him."

"Good."  The two friends chatted until Vaughn got back from the bookshop.

            "Hey Syd."  Vaughn said, kissing Sydney on the cheek.  "Where's your dad?"  

            "He got called back to LA.  But look who's here to eat chicken with us anyway."

            "Did you ever leave last night?"  Vaughn joked.

            "Yes.  I went to work today, and then came straight back here afterwards."  Kelsey jokingly retorted.

            Sydney caught Kelsey's eye, and they both smiled, as they both remembered their pact not to tell Vaughn about who Kelsey really was.  "Why is she always hanging around us?" Vaughn whined.

            "Because she is the Will of Greenwich."

            "Ok. I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult." Kelsey exclaimed in a mock hurt.

            Vaughn opened his mouth to make a wise crack, but Sydney beat him to the punch.  "Neither.  Will just always hung around mine and Francie's apartment, and he knew my secret.  See?  Just like you."

            "Well your house is nicer than my apartment, and this chicken smells better than anything my microwave can cook."  

            "You know I'm only kidding right? You're welcome here anytime."  Vaughn checked.  "But you have to leave tonight.  Sydney and I have much to celebrate."

            "I will be gone!"

            "I like celebrating." Sydney said.  

            "Hey Syd, guess what I picked up today."  Vaughn said.

            "What?"  Vaughn triumphantly held up a video.  "The greatest moments of the LA Kings."

            "Now that I am not a born and raised New Yorker, I can have full love for my Kings again."  He said.

            "This freedom thing is so nice." Sydney said, leaning over to kiss Vaughn.

            "Yeah."  Vaughn answered, kissing Sydney.

            "Hi, single best friend here!" Kelsey said, separating the two.

            Sydney and Vaughn both smiled.

  "You know, if Eric lived this direction, you wouldn't have that problem."  Vaughn hinted.

            "Ok, there is a reason that we weren't going to tell you two about our date."

            It was then that the phone started to ring.  Sydney was the closest to the phone, and she leaned over and picked it up.  "Hello?"  There was a pause.  "Eric hey.  We were just talking about you."  From the other side of the counter, Kelsey was shaking her head furiously.  "About what?"  

            Kelsey waved her hands up in the air. Mouthing "NO!"  

            Sydney smiled.  "I'm not sure you want to know."  Kelsey smiled, glad her friend took her wishes.  "Oh it's good."  Sydney laughed.  "Yes it's about the ladies."  Kelsey buried her head in her hands, knowing that Sydney defeated her.  "Yeah…Sure…"  Sydney tossed the phone to Vaughn.  "It's for you Honey."

            Vaughn took the phone from Sydney and went into the living room, to talk to his friend.

            "You know I'm going to kill you, right?"  Kelsey said.

            "I know."  Sydney smugly said, as Kelsey gave an exasperated sigh.

That night after dinner, as Vaughn settled down to watch ESPN, Kelsey left to return to her own apartment. Sydney came in, sat down next to him, and gently placed a dark mahogany box in her lap.  Vaughn's curiosity got the better of him.  "What's that?"  He asked.

            Sydney didn't open the box, she only smiled.  "This is a birthday gift from Marshall a few years back.  I've kept some things in here."

            Vaughn put the TV on mute, and turned to look at Sydney. "What kind of things?" 

            "The kind of things that I have kept secret for a long time.  But I want to show you what's in here."

            Vaughn turned the TV off completely.  "Can I see it before you open it?"  Vaughn asked, Sydney placed the box in his lap.  

            "You can even open it."  Sydney replied with a sly grin.

            Vaughn looked at the simple box.  The dark wood had been well kept over the years, and seemed to glow.  There were no fancy carvings.  In fact the nicest part on the whole box was a bronze lock, made to look antique.  Sydney pressed the also antique key into Vaughn's palm.  He slipped the key into the lock, and lifted the lid up.  Instead of Sydney's secrets, he found a second lid, requiring her fingerprint, before he could continue.  Sydney let out a gleeful laugh.  "I told you Marshall made it."  Sydney pressed down on the pad and then the sides slid back revealing newspaper and magazine clippings.

            Sydney took the box back from Vaughn.  "Sydney, what are these of?"  He asked.  Many of them had become yellow.

            "There are a couple of obituaries.  Danny's and mine.  An article Will wrote.  But mostly wedding stuff." Sydney added with a smile.

            "Wedding stuff?"  Vaughn asked, as smile spread across his lips.

            "Yeah.  Since the night you proposed to me in the warehouse, I have been putting snidbits of stuff I'd like for our wedding in here."  She picked out a page folded into fourths, and looked longingly at the picture.

            Vaughn looked up from reading one of Will's articles, and glanced at what Sydney was looking at.  "You would look gorgeous in that dress."  

            Sydney smiled, and looked at the picture.  The strapless white dress smoothly flowed into the train.  The lace wrapped gracefully around the dress. It was her dream dress.  

***Flashback***

            Three months after Vaughn had proposed to her, she was sitting in a bridal shop, trying on dresses.  She looked up at the dresses before her smiling as she pictured herself wearing each one.  "Sydney, come look at Amy!"  Francie called.  Sydney rushed over to the dressing rooms where her good friend Amy Tippin was coming out of the dressing rooms displaying her wedding dress.  

            "You look beautiful in that dress Amy."  Sydney said.  "I think that is the best one you've tried on yet."  Sydney meant every word she said. She was truly happy for her friend, but every time Sydney caught a glimpse of the ring on Amy's finger, she couldn't help but feel jealous.  Every time someone brought up Amy's wedding, or John, Amy's fiancé, Sydney wanted to get up on the nearest chair and shout at the top of her lungs, "I'm engaged too, you know.  And his name is Michael Vaughn, and I love him!"  

            "I agree Amy."  Francie said.

            "And what do you guys think of your dresses?"  Sydney looked down at the bridesmaid dress she was wearing.  Pale blue had never been her favorite color, but she had to admit that they were better than some of the other dresses in the store.  The satin hung lose around her body, creating a small skirt at the bottom.  The phrase "Always a bridesmaid, never the bride" came to mind as she stood there in her bridesmaid dress, looking at Amy in a wedding dress.

            "I love them Amy."  Francie said. 

            A dress in the corner caught Sydney's eye.  The simple white lace corset, and simple white skirt with a was train the most beautiful dress that Sydney had seen.  She wasn't one for the big flashy dresses, but she like the simple elegant kind.  "Syd?"  Francie checked.

            "Huh?  Yeah.  These are really great."

            The other two bridesmaids agreed with Sydney and Francie, and then went back to talking to each other.

            "Ok, I'm going to try on two more dresses."  Amy said, going back into the dressing rooms.  Francie and Sydney turned to go change back into their clothing.  Sydney changed quickly out of the dress, and then sat down and waited for Amy to come out in the next dress.  Francie went running outside, chatting to someone on her cell phone, leaving Sydney and the other bridesmaids, Jenna and Krista chatting among themselves in a corner.  

Sydney picked up a bridal magazine.  She couldn't help but feel jealous of every other girl out there as she flipped through random pages.  They lived normal lives.  They could fall in love with any guy they wanted to.  They would probably marry him too.  They would have the picture perfect weddings, and live happy lives.  She knew that wasn't the truth with everyone, but it was what she liked to believe.  Because she wasn't like all those other girls.  She fell in love just like everyone else.  But it was to someone she wasn't supposed to have fallen for.  They were going to have to wait years to get married. Her perfect happy life would have to wait.

"What do you guys think?"  Amy said, coming out again.

Jenna and Krista oohhed and ahhed at the ivory dress.  "The other one was better on you." Sydney admitted.

Amy spun around to better see herself in the mirrors.  "You think so?  Where's Francie? I want her opinion on this." 

"She went running out talking on her phone."

            There was a knock on the window, and all three turned to see Francie giving a thumbs up while still chatting away on her phone.  Amy smiled, and went back into the room again to change into the last dress.  Sydney picked the magazine up again.  She flipped aimlessly through it, and landed on a picture of the dress she saw in the corner of the shop.  She looked up from her seat at the corner dress again, and made sure that it was the same dress.  When no one was looking, she ripped the page out, and folded into fourths.  She slid it into a secret pocket of her purse.  While sliding it in there, Sydney's fingers came across the pen that Vaughn had given her that night he proposed.  

            Sydney put the magazine away, and watched as Amy came out.  Before Sydney had time to assess how beautiful Amy looked, her pager went off.  She quickly looked at it, and saw it was from SD-6.  "Amy, I love that dress on you.  I still like that other one best.  I have to run.  Emergency at work."  Sydney picked up her belongings and ran out the door, as her friends shouted goodbye.

            That night, Sydney carefully took out the box that Marshall had given her.  At the time it was empty sparing Will's first newspaper article and Danny's obituary.  Burying the other two items, Sydney carefully laid the dress on top.  Wishing all along that it would all be over soon, so that she and Vaughn could truly be together.

***End Flashback***

            "Sydney, we're going to get you that dress."  Vaughn promised.

            Sydney smiled.  "You don't have to.  There are other dresses out there that I probably like just as well."

            "No.  You are going to have that dress when we get married.  I want you to have the dream wedding you have been keeping in this little box of yours, and that dress is in here, so you are going to get that dress."

            "Thank you." Sydney said, leaning over and kissing Vaughn.  "I love you so much." 

            "I love you too."  Vaughn kissed her back, with more passion.  Sydney moved to Vaughn's lap, knocking the box to the floor.  The pictures and clippings fluttered gently to the ground, with the dress on top.  

They celebrated a lot that night.  They had a lot to celebrate.

*          *          *          *          *


	17. Old Friends

*          *          *          *          *

            Sydney sat nervously looking at her friend across the office from her.  "You drove all the way from the book shop to my office.  Are you going to talk or just sit there?"  Kelsey asked, as she filed a little.

            "I plan on talking."  Sydney said.

            "Well, then talk."

            "I need you to be my maid of honor."  Sydney said.

            "Oh my God!  Sydney!  I'd love to be!" Kelsey excitedly squealed.

            "Good."

            "But why me?  I mean, I thought for sure that you would pick Francie."

            "It was a hard choice.  But since Michael and I are getting married here, I thought that it would make sense to have a maid of honor that lived here.  Plus, Eric is the best man.  And you're an amazing friend."

            "Sydney!  I am so happy.  But the whole decision shouldn't have been made on Eric being the best man."

            "That was actually Michael's idea."

            "What is up with you two playing matchmaker?"

            "We're not playing matchmaker."  Sydney lied.

            "Yes you are.  You are a horrible liar."

            "That is not true.  I just chose when to suck at lying."  Sydney and Kelsey talked a little longer before Kelsey had to leave for a meeting, and Sydney had to return to the bookshop and Vaughn again.  They had already told Lilly about their engagement, and instead of getting all into it, both were surprised at Lilly's withdrawal to her books.  But they knew she enjoyed the idea, because every once in a while she would look up over the top of her book, and smile at the two lovers.

Sunday afternoon, Sydney came home from lunch a wreck.  "How'd lunch go with Gretchen?"  Vaughn asked.

            "She didn't understand."  Sydney sighed.  She sat down next to Vaughn on the couch and he immediately started to massage her shoulders.  "She's happy that we're getting married, but doesn't understand."

            "You can't expect everyone to understand the way Kelsey did."  

            "No, that's true.  But Francie did well with the news too."

            "She could have been too shocked to find you alive to really care about the whole spy part."

            "That's not Francie.  She would have focused more on the CIA, then the me being dead bit.  So why doesn't Gretchen understand?"

            "What exactly did she say?"

            "Well, nothing."

            "Then how do you know if she understands or not?"

            "Honey, I was a spy for so long, I can read people like I read books.  I have been a teacher for six years.  I can also tell when someone is lost and doesn't understand.  Gretchen doesn't understand."  Vaughn continued to massage Sydney's back.  "I should remain Mary Waters."  She said.

            Vaughn was so shocked his hands stopped moving.  "What?  Sydney, this is what you wanted!  You wanted to be yourself again."

            "No, I wanted to be Sydney to be with you again.  But I already have you whether I'm Sydney or Mary.  I have always dreamed about a normal life.  And here, in Greenwich, I have that.  I'm teaching.  I have you.  There is no creepy spy stuff.  And Mary Waters gave that to me.  I'm afraid that staying Sydney Bristow, will destroy all of that."

            "Problem solved!"  Vaughn said, resuming his massage.  "We will just get married faster, so you aren't Sydney Bristow for long."

            Sydney sat on it for a second.  "I do like that idea.  I have an even better one."

            "What?"

            "When we leave for LA on Tuesday, let's take an extra day off and drive to Vegas, and get married there."

            "How about not?"

            "You won't get your dream wedding that you've kept in that box for so long if we marry in Vegas.  And stop it."

            "Stop what?"

            "Being so fatalistic."      

            "I am not fatalistic."

            "Oh so negative Ms. Bristow.  We are going to be getting married, and we're not going to elope in Vegas. But we are going to tell the whole world.  You are going to become Sydney Vaughn, and I will be able to wake up everyday and say 'Hello Mrs. Vaughn' and you'll reply, 'Hello Mr. Vaughn.'  And Sydney, everyone will understand why you chose to change back to your old self."

            Sydney pushed Vaughn's hands away, only to lean over and kiss him.  "That was almost like all those times where I wanted to give up fighting, and you were there to tell me that we had to finish what we started."

            "Almost."  Vaughn paused momentarily.  "Syd?  Do you ever miss the action?" 

            Sydney thought on it for a minute.  "Sometimes I do.  Then I open my eyes, and everything I used to dream about was true.  I wanted to teach, I teach.  I wanted you, I have you.  I miss the adrenaline rush and I was in really good shape when I had to kick guy's asses that were twice the size of me.  What about you?"

            "I miss our secret warehouse meetings.  I miss messing with Eric's mind every other hour.  And yeah, the rush is always nice.  But like you said, this is the life I always dreamed about, and this is the life I always would have traded anything for.  And I still would trade anything for.  Even if they bribed me with a million and one dollars, I wouldn't go back.  The only kind of missions I would do is to save you, or any of our future kids.  But I pray to God that I will never have to do that again."

            "I think one more, for old times sakes would be fun."

            "Ok.  Sydney, we have got to straighten you out.  Fun?"

            "Looking back at them, they were a great thing to do back then.  But I would never go again.  I just can't kick as high as I used to, or run as fast."

            "That never stopped your dad."

            "I wanted out a long time ago.  Do you remember that?"

            "Yeah."  Vaughn said. 

            "My dad never wanted out. He still doesn't want out."  Vaughn didn't say anything.  He just let Sydney slip into the silence of the massage.  "I don't even know what to tell my boss."

            "Tell him the truth."

            "I don't want the whole school to know that I am ex-CIA."

            "Tell him anyway."

            "You're lucky that you're your own boss."

            "I could always use your help year round."

            "I belong in front of a classroom."

            "For the record, the CIA is in charge of settling things with bosses and stuff."

            "You could have told me that from the beginning."

            "But you'll have to tell him about legally changing your name."

            "That's a phone call I have been dying to make for a long, long time."  Sydney quickly changed subjects.  I should call her."

            "Call who?"

            "Gretchen.  Just to see if she understands, or at least will talk to me again."

            "Sydney, it may be too soon."

            "I feel so bad.  I should have just waited until we were married, and then spring it on her."

            "That would be lying."

            Sydney paused for a moment, she knew Vaughn had a very good point, and couldn't argue against it.  "I'm not going to let our kids lie, ever.  Too much of my life has been a giant lie.  I won't let our kids do that.  I am going to call."  Sydney jumped up off her spot, went to the office and called Gretchen.  

            Meanwhile, Vaughn had picked up the remote, turned on the TV, and was mindlessly changing channels looking for some sports.

            "I'm going to meet Gretchen at the mall for some shopping."  Sydney announced.

            "She's meeting you there?"

            Sydney thought on it for a minute.  "No, not really.  I heard Trevor say that they were running late for shopping... something about a schedule to keep. Gretchen only shops at the mall."

            "You are going to try to corner her, aren't you?"

            "I need something."

            "I still say that waiting it out is the best choice."

            "Vaughn, we leave for LA on Tuesday." Sydney moved to the couch and proceeded to turn off the TV, to ensure her fiancé's undivided attention.  "I can't leave things up in the air like this.  Gretchen is one of my close friends. Yes, she is annoying and pushy at times, but that doesn't change a thing.  I need to know where she stands.  I betrayed all of her trust in me."

            Vaughn only leaned over and kissed Sydney.  "I'll see you later."

            Sydney came home from the mall in a huff.  She stormed into the kitchen, threw her purse and keys on the table, and then started to prepare dinner. "I take it things didn't go well with Gretchen."  Vaughn wisely observed.

            "She's moving in with Travis next Saturday.  The address is in my purse."  Sydney replied.  Vaughn knew that the few words that could possibly calm Sydney couldn't come from his mouth.  So instead, he just took the knife from her hands, and started to chop the onion that Sydney had started to mutilate.  Sydney just took a step back and looked at him, her thanks shining in her eyes.  But her knees soon gave way, and she collapsed on the floor in a pool of tears.  Vaughn immediately dropped his knife, went to his knees, and put his arms around Sydney.

            "She may never trust me again."  She sobbed.

            Tenderly, Vaughn kissed the top of Sydney's head.  He didn't know where to find the words she needed to hear.  Nothing seemed to fit the moment.  "I love you."  Were his only words of comfort.

The tension in the house over the next couple of days could be cut with a knife.  Sydney was still having problems adjusting to the thought that one of her friends may have walked out on her life forever.  But come Monday night, Sydney's adjustment problems had turned to a nervous excitement.  

Sydney could remember the last time she walked through an airport.  Only then, it was a depressing sight to see.  That was the day that her father had set her on a plane bound to Greenwich as Mary Waters.  It was the first day of Mary Waters and Sydney hated it.  But this time, Sydney was filled with nervous anticipation.  She was doing the impossible.  She was returning to LA with Michael Vaughn at her side.  "Excited much?"  Vaughn said, as he noticed Sydney's permanent smile.

            "I am so excited to see everyone."

            "Couldn't tell."

            "You don't seem nearly as excited."

            "I've got Eric in LA still, but he was really it.  I only held on to the city for so long because I hoped that you would return."

            "It's just good to know that we'll be heading home after a week."

            "Yeah.  Always a good feeling."

            Francie and Will met the happy couple at the baggage claim upon their arrival.  Sydney dropped Vaughn's hand and her bag, to run and greet her old friends, who enthusiastically hugged her.  "It's been too long Sydney.  Too long."  Francie informed her.

            "I know.  It's so great to see you guys again."

            Vaughn came up and put his arm around Sydney.  "I'm going to get the bags."

            "Ok."  Sydney said, as Vaughn walked to the carousel.

            "Is that him?"  Francie excitedly whispered.  "Is that your fiancé?"

            "Yeah."  Sydney blushed.  "That's Michael."

            "He is hot!" 

            "Fran!  You're married!"  Will exclaimed.

            "Derrick isn't here.  He doesn't have to know.  Besides, you're always commenting on how hot someone is when your wife isn't around."

            "Totally different."

            Sydney and Francie both glared at Will, and then spoke as one.  "Yeah?  How?"

            "I am a guy."  Sydney and Francie both turned away, and laughed.  Will, was still cluelessly looking at them.  

"Syd, you have to tell me everything.  You have been gone for six years!  We thought you were dead."

            "I am so sorry Francie.  I hope you understand why I did it."

            "Sydney, I do."

            "Good, because my friend Gretchen doesn't.  She's barely said two words to me since I told her.  She just said that she was moving in with her boyfriend and then gave me their address."

            "Well, she just doesn't know who she's ignoring."

            "Thanks Francie."  Vaughn returned carrying two small bags.

            "Had to fight that old woman over there to get my bag back.  Reminded me of Lilly." Vaughn chuckled, passing Sydney's bag to her.

            "Michael, this is Francie, and Will.  Guys, this is Michael."

            "Sydney hasn't stopped talking about you."  Francie said taking his hand.

            "Likewise."

            "Nice to see you again Vaughn."  Will said, smiling at the old friend.

            "Still a Ranger's fan?"  Vaughn had to check.

            "Always will be."

            "I had season tickets for them last year, hoping to catch a Kings/Rangers game."

            "You had season tickets to Ranger games?  Never thought that you would be one to have those kind of tickets."

            "I only saw one game.  Sold the rest to an old woman that visits my store every day."    

            "Oh yeah, you own the Cryptology Bookshop."  Francie said, recalling a conversation she had with Sydney.

            "Yeah."

            "Lilly is so great.  She's like my grandmother.  She even nags that much."  Sydney lavished.  Francie and Will just gave polite smiles. Sydney then changed topics to one that they all could relate to.  They drove to Francie's restaurant where they ate a leisurely lunch. Will had to leave afterward to return to work, as he had only taken the morning off.

            "What have you done for wedding plans?"   Francie insists as soon as Will had left and Vaughn had stood up to use the restroom.

            "Not much.  We've only been engaged for like a week officially."

            "You have had seven years to think about it.  What have you done?"

            "Not much.  Mostly picked out my dress."

            "See, that's a start."

            "So you and I after work tomorrow are going to go look at it.  Can you make it?"

            "Sure!  I run this place.  I can take time off anytime I want."

            "What about your kids?"

            "You don't mind if Margo comes along?"

            "Of course not!  Why would I mind?"

            "She is a handful."

            "Francie, I don't mind.  Besides, I really need you to be there to help me pick out my bridesmaid's dresses.  Since you are going to be wearing one."

            "Are you serious Sydney?  A bridesmaid?"

            "Of course.  I chose Kelsey as my maid of honor, but only because we're getting married in Greenwich, and it's just more convenient for her to be there as I make all my plans.  I hope you don't mind.  I know you've always thought that you were going to be my maid of honor since Danny proposed."

"Syd, I don't mind.  I used someone from across the country as my maid of honor, and it was hard.  I'm just glad you still want to use me as a bridesmaid."

"What made you think other wise?  Even in Greenwich, where we never talked, I considered you one of my best friends."

            "Stop it Syd!  You're going to make me cry."

            Sydney scooted over two seats and took her friend into a large hug. "I missed you so much Francie.  I almost called you a bunch of times.  But you know, I didn't want to kill you by calling you."

            "Thanks, I appreciate it."  Francie said with a small smile.  "We buried you, you know."

            "I know."

            "Next to Danny."

            "I know.  My dad cut out my obituary and mailed it to me."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be.  There was no way you could have possibly known."

            "I meant about choosing the spot next to Danny's grave.  I figured that you still hadn't gotten over him when you hadn't gone on a date since he died."

            "I kept Michael a tight secret.  We both had to.  There was no way you could have known."

            "Was there anyone actually in the coffin?  It was a closed casket, because they said that your body was just in such bad shape after your car burst into flames."

            "Probably a dummy filled with sand."

            "You know who is going to flip when she finds out you're alive?"

            "Who?"

            "Amy.   See, I had some clue that faked deaths were possible, with Will being CIA and all.  Didn't think that you were, but it made sense.  Will hasn't told his sister that he is CIA, so she is going to flip."

            "I haven't called her yet.  I meant to at home, but things were kinda hectic.  Michael and I both had to find a week's worth of replacement workers for the bookstore. Plus a whole mess of other things."

            "Oh, don't worry about it.  I invited her to a 'Welcome back from the dead Sydney' party."  Francie casually said.

            Sydney almost spit her water out.  "What did you say?"

            "What did you say?" Vaughn asked, returning to the table.  Sydney and Francie looked at Vaughn with a how-did-you-know-what-we-were-even-talking-about-because-you-were-across-the-room look.  "I saw Sydney's face from across the room. She had a funny look on her face from whatever you said to her. I want to know what you said."

"I mentioned that I'm throwing a 'Welcome back from the dead Sydney' party tonight."

             "Wait!  You never said tonight!" Sydney exclaimed.     

            "A welcome back from the dead party?"  Vaughn asked astonished.

            "How else will you guys see everyone in one week?"

            "Francie, this could be a very bad mix."

            "I think I agree with Sydney."

            "The party starts at 6:30, but you guys should make your appearance a little later than that.  Like leave your hotel at 6:30 or something."

            "Francie, there are some people I want to make them believe that I am dead."

            "Oh like who?"

            "There was that one chick that Will went out with for a while but then dumped because she was clingy, and somehow she got that we were like great friends."

            "Oh yeah, that Allison girl."

            "Yeah."

            "I didn't invite her."

            "But you invited Amy."

            "So?"

            "So?"

            "Yeah?  So?"

            "She and Allison were pretty close.  If Amy accidentally lets it slip that I'm alive, who knows what the repercussions could be."

            Francie got a horrified look on her face.  "Oh God."

            "Oh God what?  I don't like Oh Gods"

            "I told everyone to bring every friend they know.  If Amy brings Allison..."

            "So I'm screwed either way."

            "I'm sorry Sydney."

            "No it's cool.  It's not like it will be easy for me to keep in touch with Allison from across the country."

            "Good.  So be here.  At like 6:45 or something."

            "It's going to be here, at your restaurant?"

            "Yeah.  And it's going to be a family friendly place, because I couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice."

            Sydney and Vaughn chuckled a little.  "I can't wait to meet your kids Francie."

            "Vincent has heard all these stories about you, and has said a lot that he wished he could meet you.  So he's looking forward to seeing you."  There was a chorus of two beepers going off, and instinctively, both Sydney and Vaughn looked down on their pagers.  "Don't tell me you two are wearing those again?"

            "We're required to this week.  As soon as we get home, into the river they go."  Sydney joked.  But Francie didn't get it.  Vaughn flashed his signature smile, and took Sydney's hand and squeezed it.

            "You have to go?"

            "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

            "Ok, just be back for the party, ok?"

            "Alright."

            "Um… Francie?  Could we leave our luggage here for now, or in the back of your car or something?  Syd and I haven't had a chance to stop by the hotel yet."  Vaughn ventured

            "Oh sure!  We'll just stick it in the office or something."

            "Thanks."

            Sydney sat in the car, fidgeting with the strap of her purse on the way over to the Joint Task Force.  Vaughn didn't say anything, but the music from the radio drifted in and filled the comfortable silence.  They had to park on the street, as they hadn't received a card to park in the garage yet.

"You ready Syd?"  Vaughn said, looking up at the building looming ahead of them.

"As I'll ever be."  She replied.  Taking Vaughn's hand, Sydney took two steps into the Joint Task Force, which was her first mistake.

*          *          *          *          *


	18. Return To Work

*          *          *          *          *

            Sydney and Vaughn were immediately flagged by familiar faces.  Everyone from Weiss to Vaughn's secretary's best friend's aunt (who surprisingly worked with them).  They were greeted with a smile, and a "Welcome back." and they graciously returned the welcome back.  Sydney smiled.  She had to admit, as much as she loved teaching, it did feel good to be back at the Joint Task Force.  Just being in the building made her adrenaline rush.  "Wait, stop here a second."  Vaughn whispered.   Sydney stopped walking and looked at Vaughn.  "Do you know where we are?"  He asked.

            Sydney looked around.  "The JTF?"

            "No, I meant this very spot.  Do you know where we're standing?"

            Sydney took a closer look at her surroundings, and bust out laughing when she realized where they were standing.  "Oh my God, we're in the flirting corner."

            "That's right."

            Sydney pressed herself right up against Vaughn.  "Do you remember that kiss you stole, when you thought that no one was looking?"  Vaughn smiled at the memory.

            "Yeah.  Only Weiss was looking."  He laughed.

            "It's a good thing that you kissed me after your birthday."

            "The day after is after enough."

            Sydney kissed him.  "You know what the difference between now and then.  This time it's not forbidden.  Plus, you are all mine."  She joked, kissing him again.  

            "Somehow I don't think that Devlin will be exactly thrilled at us making out in the flirting corner."

            "Then it is forbidden again."  Sydney teased, pulling Vaughn closer.  "Good, because sometimes, it was sexy to be seeing you when it was all forbidden."

            "It didn't matter to me if it was in the open, or forbidden, all I cared about was having you in my arms."

            "Always the charmer."

            As their lips were about to touch, a voice rose behind them.  "God, do you two ever grow up?"  He asked.

            "So says the man with a yo-yo in his pocket."  Vaughn commented, eyeing his best friend.

            "Excuse me.  Kelsey thinks it's hot." He replied.

            "She says hi by the way."  Sydney said, passing on the message from her best friend.

            "Really?" Weiss begged.

            "Yeah."

            "What's up man?"

            "Apparently you."

            Vaughn turned bright red.  And Sydney laughed along with Weiss.  "Seriously Eric, what did you want, besides to embarrass Michael?"

            "Oh so now he's Michael?"

            "What is it?"   A still very embarrassed Vaughn demanded.

"Geeze, if you're going to get all that way man, Devlin wants you two in his office pronto."

            Sydney and Vaughn continued their journey to the office.  "Agents Vaughn and Bristow, you have no idea how good it is to see you again."  Devlin greeted. Sydney and Vaughn took the seats opposite of the ageing man.  Devlin took a quick glance at his watch before continuing on.  An act which did not go unnoticed by the experienced agents.  "You have no idea how much we have been in need of your services."

            "Excuse me?"  Sydney interrupted.  "Did you expect us to just pick up our missions like nothing ever happened?"

            "No.  I expected you to return some of your services to this agency."

            "With all do respect sir, I'm afraid I cannot do that."

            "And why not Agent Bristow?"

            Sydney sighed.  "I have been out of practice.  I don't think I can take on three armed guards with just my hands anymore."

            "Agent Bristow, you have not officially resigned yet, you are still obligated to complete assignments that I order you to do."

            "Do you have a computer I can borrow so I can type out my resignation letter?"  

            "And do you agree with Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn?"

            "Our lives are in Greenwich now, not LA."  

            "You do realize that you won't be allowed to keep the Cryptology, which need I remind you is an agency owned bookshop if you resign."

            "I do.  But there are other things I can do."  Vaughn and Sydney sat there determined not to waiver on their position.

            Devlin looked like he was going to explode.  His face looked like a time bomb, with seconds left.  Sydney grabbed Vaughn's hand, bracing herself for the yelling that was bound to follow.  Devlin quickly checked the time again.  But instead, Devlin calmly sat down.  "You called my bluff."  He admitted.  "There is no way that this agency can afford to allow you to resign, either one of you.  Vaughn, your analysis that you have been doing for us over the past five years has been invaluable, and over the past seven months, your production has almost tripled."

            "Sydney has been helping me out."  He admitted.

            "Sir, I don't wish to resign.  I just refuse to do anymore missions."

            "Sydney, we have yet to find an agent that even comes close to paralleling your abilities. We need you."

            "I'm sorry."

            After checking his watch yet again, Devlin looked at Sydney and Vaughn with a disappointed and hurt look.  "I don't want to keep you from your other activities, seeing as you both don't actively work here.  I expect to see you again tomorrow morning for debriefing."

            "Are we keeping you from something?"  Sydney inquired.

            "No."

            "Tomorrow, 9:00."

            "Yes sir."

            Devlin escorted them out of his office.  "WELCOME BACK!"  A large banner read.  It hung of a large crowd of their old coworkers, who were all cheering for them as they left the office.  "We figured you wouldn't do active duty, but this was your work.  You two helps as much as the team that raided the cells."  He answered upon seeing their very surprised faces.

            "Wow.  I'm actually speechless."  Sydney said, drawing in her breath.  "I wasn't expecting this."

            Vaughn agreed. "Neither was I."

            Weiss approached the couple with a large smile plastered across his face.  "We already threw a party celebrating the end of a 20 year mission.  And then someone brought up the fact that this was your life work too, and that you guys were coming back to LA, so we decided that one more party wouldn't help."

            "Thanks guys!"  Sydney shouted to everyone.  "It feels great to be back."  They soon were surrounded by people they had already greeted, but were able to go into deeper conversations.

            "So are you going to tell us the epic tale about how it all happened, or are you going to leave us in the dark?" Vaughn begged Weiss after they got away from many of the agents who had to return to work.

            "You know."

            "No we don't.  My father didn't tell us anything."  Sydney explained.

            "It was simple really."

            "Tell us anyway.  And don't leave anything out."

            "We discovered that Sloane and Derevko were working together.  While they were meeting in Milan, we were able to set up a team, and we apprehended the two.  They had some back up, but we had more.  They also chose to meet in an open air market.  Making the whole thing far too easy.  So we came back with them here, and took them to questioning.  Sloane broke easy.  We got really useful information from him.  He told us where server 47 was.  But Derevko wouldn't talk to anyone but you.  We tried to explain that you didn't have the clearance, and that you had to talk to us.  But man, Irina Derevko is stubborn. We even sent your father in.  She just watched him like a cat.  So she's still here.  With the location server 47, we were able to find out the location-"

            "Wait a second.  My mother is still here?"

            "Well yeah."

            "Is my security clearance high enough to see her?"

            "Of course.  We only told her that to make sure that she would understand that you couldn't see her."

            "I want to see her."  Sydney said, standing up.

            "What?"  Weiss asked.

            "What?"  Vaughn demanded surprised.

            "I want to see my mother."  Sydney stubbornly said.

            Vaughn stood up and put his arm around in a "Are you sure that is such a good idea?"

            "Yes.  I want to see my mother."

*          *          *          *          *


	19. Two Parties

*          *          *          *          *

            Sydney and Vaughn were immediately flagged by familiar faces.  Everyone from Weiss to Vaughn's secretary's best friend's aunt (who surprisingly worked with them).  They were greeted with a smile, and a "Welcome back." and they graciously returned the welcome back.  Sydney smiled.  She had to admit, as much as she loved teaching, it did feel good to be back at the Joint Task Force.  Just being in the building made her adrenaline rush.  "Wait, stop here a second."  Vaughn whispered.   Sydney stopped walking and looked at Vaughn.  "Do you know where we are?"  He asked.

            Sydney looked around.  "The JTF?"

            "No, I meant this very spot.  Do you know where we're standing?"

            Sydney took a closer look at her surroundings, and bust out laughing when she realized where they were standing.  "Oh my God, we're in the flirting corner."

            "That's right."

            Sydney pressed herself right up against Vaughn.  "Do you remember that kiss you stole, when you thought that no one was looking?"  Vaughn smiled at the memory.

            "Yeah.  Only Weiss was looking."  He laughed.

            "It's a good thing that you kissed me after your birthday."

            "The day after is after enough."

            Sydney kissed him.  "You know what the difference between now and then.  This time it's not forbidden.  Plus, you are all mine."  She joked, kissing him again.  

            "Somehow I don't think that Devlin will be exactly thrilled at us making out in the flirting corner."

            "Then it is forbidden again."  Sydney teased, pulling Vaughn closer.  "Good, because sometimes, it was sexy to be seeing you when it was all forbidden."

            "It didn't matter to me if it was in the open, or forbidden, all I cared about was having you in my arms."

            "Always the charmer."

            As their lips were about to touch, a voice rose behind them.  "God, do you two ever grow up?"  He asked.

            "So says the man with a yo-yo in his pocket."  Vaughn commented, eyeing his best friend.

            "Excuse me.  Kelsey thinks it's hot." He replied.

            "She says hi by the way."  Sydney said, passing on the message from her best friend.

            "Really?" Weiss begged.

            "Yeah."

            "What's up man?"

            "Apparently you."

            Vaughn turned bright red.  And Sydney laughed along with Weiss.  "Seriously Eric, what did you want, besides to embarrass Michael?"

            "Oh so now he's Michael?"

            "What is it?"   A still very embarrassed Vaughn demanded.

"Geeze, if you're going to get all that way man, Devlin wants you two in his office pronto."

            Sydney and Vaughn continued their journey to the office.  "Agents Vaughn and Bristow, you have no idea how good it is to see you again."  Devlin greeted. Sydney and Vaughn took the seats opposite of the ageing man.  Devlin took a quick glance at his watch before continuing on.  An act which did not go unnoticed by the experienced agents.  "You have no idea how much we have been in need of your services."

            "Excuse me?"  Sydney interrupted.  "Did you expect us to just pick up our missions like nothing ever happened?"

            "No.  I expected you to return some of your services to this agency."

            "With all do respect sir, I'm afraid I cannot do that."

            "And why not Agent Bristow?"

            Sydney sighed.  "I have been out of practice.  I don't think I can take on three armed guards with just my hands anymore."

            "Agent Bristow, you have not officially resigned yet, you are still obligated to complete assignments that I order you to do."

            "Do you have a computer I can borrow so I can type out my resignation letter?"  

            "And do you agree with Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn?"

            "Our lives are in Greenwich now, not LA."  

            "You do realize that you won't be allowed to keep the Cryptology, which need I remind you is an agency owned bookshop if you resign."

            "I do.  But there are other things I can do."  Vaughn and Sydney sat there determined not to waiver on their position.

            Devlin looked like he was going to explode.  His face looked like a time bomb, with seconds left.  Sydney grabbed Vaughn's hand, bracing herself for the yelling that was bound to follow.  Devlin quickly checked the time again.  But instead, Devlin calmly sat down.  "You called my bluff."  He admitted.  "There is no way that this agency can afford to allow you to resign, either one of you.  Vaughn, your analysis that you have been doing for us over the past five years has been invaluable, and over the past seven months, your production has almost tripled."

            "Sydney has been helping me out."  He admitted.

            "Sir, I don't wish to resign.  I just refuse to do anymore missions."

            "Sydney, we have yet to find an agent that even comes close to paralleling your abilities. We need you."

            "I'm sorry."

            After checking his watch yet again, Devlin looked at Sydney and Vaughn with a disappointed and hurt look.  "I don't want to keep you from your other activities, seeing as you both don't actively work here.  I expect to see you again tomorrow morning for debriefing."

            "Are we keeping you from something?"  Sydney inquired.

            "No."

            "Tomorrow, 9:00."

            "Yes sir."

            Devlin escorted them out of his office.  "WELCOME BACK!"  A large banner read.  It hung of a large crowd of their old coworkers, who were all cheering for them as they left the office.  "We figured you wouldn't do active duty, but this was your work.  You two helps as much as the team that raided the cells."  He answered upon seeing their very surprised faces.

            "Wow.  I'm actually speechless."  Sydney said, drawing in her breath.  "I wasn't expecting this."

            Vaughn agreed. "Neither was I."

            Weiss approached the couple with a large smile plastered across his face.  "We already threw a party celebrating the end of a 20 year mission.  And then someone brought up the fact that this was your life work too, and that you guys were coming back to LA, so we decided that one more party wouldn't help."

            "Thanks guys!"  Sydney shouted to everyone.  "It feels great to be back."  They soon were surrounded by people they had already greeted, but were able to go into deeper conversations.

            "So are you going to tell us the epic tale about how it all happened, or are you going to leave us in the dark?" Vaughn begged Weiss after they got away from many of the agents who had to return to work.

            "You know."

            "No we don't.  My father didn't tell us anything."  Sydney explained.

            "It was simple really."

            "Tell us anyway.  And don't leave anything out."

            "We discovered that Sloane and Derevko were working together.  While they were meeting in Milan, we were able to set up a team, and we apprehended the two.  They had some back up, but we had more.  They also chose to meet in an open air market.  Making the whole thing far too easy.  So we came back with them here, and took them to questioning.  Sloane broke easy.  We got really useful information from him.  He told us where server 47 was.  But Derevko wouldn't talk to anyone but you.  We tried to explain that you didn't have the clearance, and that you had to talk to us.  But man, Irina Derevko is stubborn. We even sent your father in.  She just watched him like a cat.  So she's still here.  With the location server 47, we were able to find out the location-"

            "Wait a second.  My mother is still here?"

            "Well yeah."

            "Is my security clearance high enough to see her?"

            "Of course.  We only told her that to make sure that she would understand that you couldn't see her."

            "I want to see her."  Sydney said, standing up.

            "What?"  Weiss asked.

            "What?"  Vaughn demanded surprised.

            "I want to see my mother."  Sydney stubbornly said.

            Vaughn stood up and put his arm around in a "Are you sure that is such a good idea?"

            "Yes.  I want to see my mother."

            Irina Derevko was sleeping on her metal cot when the gates loudly started to open.  She woke, and went to greet her visitor or visitors at her cell wall, expecting fully to keep her silence.  She hadn't said one word, not even a civil "Hello" in over five months.  She hardly thought that her pattern was going to change.

            Sydney walked down the hallway alone.  She understood why Vaughn wouldn't go with her.  She didn't question his decision.  The knot in her stomach grew tighter and tighter as more and more gates parted for her.  She looked behind her for comfort.  Vaughn promised that he would wait for her on the other side of the gates.  He stood there, watching Sydney's retreating back.

            Sydney looked through the glass that lined her mother's cell, and could hardly believe it.  In front of her stood her mother, a woman she hadn't seen since she was six.  "Sydney."  Irina breathed.  "Hello."

            "Mom."  Sydney spoke.  

            "I see they finally bumped up your security clearance."

            "Yeah.  Your silence was going to get you killed. Figured I'd try to get something out of you before that happened."

            "All I wanted was to see you.  I'm glad to see you're well."

            "That's none of your concern."

            "A mother has a right to know."

            "My mother is Laura Bristow.  She died nearly 30 years ago.  You are not my mother."

            "You can never deny who I am Little Bird.  Why even now, I can see that."

            Sydney gritted her teeth at her childhood pet name.  "Don't ever call me Little Bird again.  That is a right reserved for my mother."

            Irina looked Sydney right in the eye.  "I am your mother."

            "Where do you keep the Bible?"

            "Well, the Gideon's placed a Bible for me to read in my little cell.  I tend to keep it stored under my bed."

            "You know what I'm talking about.  Where is the manual for your organization?"

            "I know what you meant.  And in seven months, I can scarcely tell you who has it, or where it is.  We would change hands and locations ever month or so, and there was no apparent pattern to who gets it when, and who has to go where it was.  I passed it off just days before my capture to James Kilmer, and he was to take it to London.  Does that answer your question?"

            "Thank you."  

"Is there anything else?"

"No.  Not this instant."

"I could always tell when you were lying Sydney.  I was possibly the only one that could.  And I still can."

Sydney looked at the woman who gave her life, straight in the eye.  "Why did you leave?"

"Orders.  It was the only thing that would tear me away from you Little Bird.  You have to know that I loved you so much.  Do you remember "I dropped a tear in the ocean, when I find it, that's when I'll stop loving you."

"Yes.  You used to say it to me every night before I went to sleep."

"And I never lied.  Not once.  I dropped a tear in the ocean, when I find it, that's when I'll stop loving you."

Sydney's eyes began to well up, but she knew that she had to stand strong.  Standing in front of her mother, someone she had spent most of her life believing was dead.  It was painful to be staring her in the eye.  To have old memories resurface- memories that Sydney had pushed out of her mind the second she found out that her mother was a fake- made Sydney want to kick and scream, until it all wasn't true.  The earth would shatter before it all was a big lie.  

"Someone else will be down here in a little bit to see what else you know."

"Alright.  I promised them that as soon as I saw you, I would talk to whomever."

Sydney said nothing, but turned and left.  The second she was both out of earshot, and eyesight, Sydney began to let the tears flow.  She walked quickly into Vaughn's waiting arms.  He gently kissed her head before speaking.

"Come on.  We're going to be late for Francie's party."

Sydney looked up into Vaughn's emerald green eyes.  "I love you so much."

"I know.  But, I love you more."

Sydney and Vaughn knew something was up when they pulled into their parking spot outside of Francie's restaurant.  The lot was overflowing with cars, except for the most coveted spot, which was obviously reserved for them.  "How many people do you think she invited?" Sydney asked, astonished at the number of cars.

"More than she should have."

"This many people cannot know I'm back."

"You know this many people?  It has to be 200 people at least!"

"I didn't think I did.  Maybe there is another explanation to all these cars."

"She does own a successful restaurant."

"Yeah, but she came out and said that she had closed the restaurant for my party."

Vaughn smiled, and wrapped his arm around Sydney.  "And so we're back to the question of the hour.  Where did all these cars come from?"

"Let's not dwell on it anymore. Come on!" Sydney grabbed Vaughn's arms, and led him into the restaurant.

"Welcome back!"  A small chorus cheered.  Sydney and Vaughn beamed brightly at the crowd.  Francie came over and hugged her friend.  

"Thanks." Sydney beamed.  

"It's been a long time Sydney." Amy said, greeting Sydney with a hug.

"Too long." Sydney agreed.  Amy went about introducing Sydney to her family.  Sydney had already met Derrick, and their oldest, Jenna (6). But it had been nearly six years since she had last seen them.  Amy also proudly displayed her son Cole (4) and her youngest daughter Britney (3).  They smiled at their mother's friend, and then went to go play in the corner with Francie's kids, Tanner and Margo.

"Syd, this is my wife Robin." Will said, introducing a very pregnant woman.

"Hello Robin."  Sydney said, shaking her hand.

"Will's told me a lot about you.  It's great to finally meet you."

Once the adults started talking, there was nothing to stop them.  It wasn't until Tanner, Margo, and Britney had fallen asleep in their parents' arms, and Jenna and Cole were bored with the little games that Amy and Derrick had brought with them, did the adults even consider heading to their respective homes.  With the promise of another night, Francie locked the doors and said good bye to her friends.

"The cars, they've multiplied."  Sydney noted.  Indeed they did.  More cars had come during the night, and if there wasn't anymore spots left, people parked their cars wherever they could.

"Damn it, they parked this poor guy in." Francie cursed.  "I'll call the Starlight tomorrow to complain."

"Francie, where do all these cars come from?"  Vaughn asked.

"The club a few doors down, The Starlight, well whenever they have a big group playing there, always run out of parking. So they come begging us, the surrounding businesses, to advertise extra parking in our lots.  They pay us like $300, plus it increases our business by quite a bit.  Since I was closing the restaurant tonight, I thought why not, and put up reserved signs, and let people park here.  But when people start parking people in, I have a problem."

"We thought you had invited this many people to the party." Sydney admitted.

"I knew you wouldn't exactly appreciate it."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow, right Syd?"

"Yeah.  Is two ok?"

"Yeah.  That's right after the lunch rush. And right as Margo goes down for a long nap."

"Good!" Sydney and Vaughn got into their car, and drove to the hotel.

Vaughn went up to the front desk.  "Reservations for Michael Vaughn." He said.

The night clerk looked bored as she searched the computer for records of Vaughn.  Vaughn held Sydney's hand as they waited.  "I am sorry, you're not in the computer."  She finally said.  

"I reserved a suite.  How can I not be in the computer?" 

"I'll check again."

Sydney looked over at Vaughn.  "You reserved us a suite?"  Sydney asked.

"Well, I just got seven years worth of paychecks all at once, we're in LA, we haven't had a good vacation with just you and me in forever, so I thought why not splurge."

"I'm not complaining."

"I am sorry sir.  There is no Michael Vaughn in the computer."  Vaughn put his forehead into his hand.  "Is there maybe another name you put the reservation under?"

"Check for any other Vaughns, or maybe it's under Sydney Bristow."

"Why would you put it under my name?" Sydney asked.

"Because I thought I wouldn't forget."

"Nope." The clerk answered.  "Let me call my manager."

Vaughn remained at the counter, as Sydney collapsed into one of the overstuffed leather chairs.  The manager came out and Vaughn and the clerk tried to explain their situation to him.  He too went about trying to find Vaughn on the computer.  Meanwhile, Sydney had fallen asleep in the chair, from the tiring day.

            "I am sorry sir.  We'll give you two nights on us."  The manager said, handing Vaughn a key.  Vaughn sighed and picked up his bag. He looked over at the sleeping Sydney, and gently shook her awake.

            "Syd, we got a room.  Would you rather sleep there?"

            "Mmmhmmm." Sydney moaned.  She sleeply stood up and followed Vaughn to the elevator.  

            "It's not a suite, but we're getting two free nights out of it."  Vaughn said.  But Sydney didn't here him.  She had already fallen asleep on the bed.  Vaughn kicked off his shoes, and lay down next to Sydney, and fell fast asleep, the two intertwined in each other's arms.

*          *          *          *          *


	20. The Dress

*          *          *          *          *

            Sydney stretched for a couple of seconds before opening her eyes.  When she did, she found both her and Vaughn fully clothed, lying on top of the still made bed.  She smiled at the sleeping Vaughn next to her.  

            "What are you thinking about?"  Vaughn asked, his eyes still closed.

            Sydney laughed a little. "I thought you were asleep."

            "I could feel you watching me.  I thought I'd indulge you a little longer.  So, what were you thinking about?"

            "That mission in Rome."

*****Flashback*****

            Sydney played with Vaughn's hair as he went over the op tech in their warehouse.  "You know, you really have got to stop it, while I talk business for like five minutes."  Vaughn said, catching Sydney's lips.

            Sydney pouted.  "Stupid work."

            "The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can play."

            Sydney picked up the cell phone.  "This looks just like the one Marshall gave me."

            "That was the idea."

            "Is this doohickey going to feed false information through Marshall's doohickey?"

            "Doohickey?"

            "Marshall gave it a technical name.  But I wasn't listening.  All I was thinking about was that I was going on another mission, meaning I got to see you again."

            "Doohickey?"

            Sydney swatted at Vaughn's arm.  He playfully dodged, but Sydney caught his tie, and pulled him in for a kiss.  "Forget about the doohickey, k?"

            "Alright."  Vaughn gained his composure again.  "I'm going to be staying in this hotel in Rome…" Vaughn showed Sydney a folder.  But she paid very little attention to it.

            "You're going to be in Rome too?"

            "Who is going to relay the information we take with this DOOHICKEY back to base?"

            "Is this an invitation?"

            "Sydney, I love you, but it's too dangerous for you to come see me while on a mission."  Sydney kissed the back of his neck.  "Dear, I mean it.  Dixon is going to be your eyes and ears.  He's going to be there."  She nibbled on his ear.  "Maybe, but you have got to let me give you your counter mission before you leave!"

            "I have an hour."

            "No!" Vaughn finally shouted.  Sydney backed off, looking a little hurt.  "I mean, I want to, but Syd, not now.  When we get back, ok?  I'll get some great take out, and I'll make us a nice little restaurant right here.  But right now, I need you to focus.  If you do this wrong, you could die, and I would die right along with you.  I'd blame myself for it, because I let myself get distracted while I briefed you."

            Sydney took the phone from Vaughn.  "I love you, and I'll see you when you get back."  Sydney promised.   

            "I love you too."  Sydney kissed Vaughn one last time, and then left the warehouse.  

            Wearing a long blonde wig, Sydney walked into the high society party.  A simple black mask hid her true identity.  She quickly scanned the room.  "Dixon, do you see Shari?"

            "The masks, they're masking everyone."

            Sydney chuckled a little.  "That was the idea."

            "Try the guy standing by the pillar."  Sydney walked over to a man in a black tuxedo, and a white mask.  She leaned up against the pillar, and smiled at the man.  Through the mask, he couldn't tell.  

            "Lovely party."  Sydney said, a thick southern accent shining through.

            The man looked at her.  His piercing black eyes shone through his white mask. "Yes, yes it is."  

            Inside a van from around the corner, Dixon was quickly checking voice recognition.  Faces quickly flashed, and no match came up.  "Syd, move on.  Not him."

            "Excuse me, I need to get a drink."  Sydney smiled, and started to work around the crowd.  She was hovering on the side of the room, hidden from the white masked man.  "See anyone?"  Dixon directed her to several more men; none of them were a match.  Both Sydney and Dixon were getting frustrated.  The party was relatively exclusive, so they were quickly running out of people to check.  

            "Those stupid masks.  Of all the thousands of parties Shari attends each year, Sloane had us go to the one with masks."

            "Tell me about it.  Is he even here?"

            "I'm starting to doubt it myself."

            "Excuse me, could I have a dance with you?"  A man asked, approaching Sydney.  A thick French accent gave Sydney a comforting feeling. She looked both ways, making sure that he was indeed talking to her. There was no one on either side of her, spare a very drunk man propping himself up against a wall so that he won't fall down.  "I mean you."  Sydney recognized the thick French accent.  She was talking to none other than Vaughn.  As she looked closer into his eyes, she saw Vaughn's kind green eyes.  Sydney froze.  The first thing in the world she wanted was to be dancing with Vaughn, the last thing she wanted to do was compromise the mission.

            "Go Syd.  If I see anyone suspicious, I'll tell you."  Dixon encouraged.  "Go."

            Sydney smiled.  "Certainly."  Vaughn extended his hand, and Sydney took it.  He led her to the center of the dance floor.  Vaughn winked at her, causing Sydney to smile.  They waltzed around the floor, before Dixon rudely stopped her.

            "Syd, figured out why we can't find Shari.  He isn't here.  His plane is missing."

            "Excuse me; have to run to the restroom."  Sydney quickly ran off the dance floor, and stopped close to the bathroom.  "What do you mean, missing?"

            "His private jet took off this morning from Moscow.  Never landed."

            "What's the plan from here? We can't access the vault without his DNA."

            "Come to the van.  We'll get a lock opener."

            "Marshall didn't give us anything that sophisticated."

            "What choice do we have?"

            Sydney caved. "Alright, I'll be there in five."  She took one last look at a lonely Vaughn still standing in the middle of the dance floor, before exiting the party.  Sydney rushed into the van.  

            "I contacted Sloane while you were on the way."

            "What did he say?"

            "Abort the mission."

            "Alright."

            "He said you could go back in and enjoy the party.  Maybe have another dance with that guy in there."

            "What?"

            "You came back glowing.  You had a good dance with him."  

            "I am not glowing.  Just drive back to the hotel.  I have a paper due in two days."  Dixon gave an amused smile, and climbed into the driver's seat.  Sydney waited until she heard Dixon snoring loudly in the adjoining room, before she snuck out of her room.  The night clerk at the front desk was too busy paying attention to the television to see Sydney leave the building.  Sydney cautiously walked three streets over, carefully avoiding the riders of the late night. Confidently, she went into Vaughn's hotel.  Knocking on the door he showed her at their warehouse meeting, Sydney waited for Vaughn to answer.

            He answered the door, still fully dressed from the party, hair mused.  "Syd."  He whispered, ushering her in.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Did I wake you?"

            "Yeah, but it's alright."  He kissed Sydney's cheek.  "Syd, what are you doing here?  If you're caught, they could kill you."

            "I wanted to see you.  I missed you.  Plus I have some vital information for the CIA."

            "Good enough reasons.  So what's the intel?"

            "You heard about Shari, right?"

            "Yeah.  Langley can't find the plane either."  

"That's the intel."

Vaughn smiled, and took Sydney in his arms.  "I'm just glad that you got my invitation."

            "You told me it wasn't an invitation."  Sydney joked, kissing Vaughn.

            "You've learned to read me well."

            "It's my job.  Thank you for the dance, this evening."

            "My pleasure." 

Sydney leaned over, letting herself lay on the bed.  "All these miles, for a dance with you."

"Half a dance."  Vaughn corrected.  "Dixon gave you the shocking news before our dance was over."

"I just want this all to be over."  Sydney complained.  Vaughn laid down, and put his arms around her. 

"Me too."  Sydney didn't remember falling asleep.  Vaughn shook Sydney awake a couple hours later.  Her legs still hung off the end, and Vaughn still held her in his arms. 

"Wake up Syd."

"Why?"

"Dixon will get suspicious.  Besides you've got to sneak back in, before he wakes up."

"Fine.  I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah.  Love you."

"Love you too."

Sydney quietly snuck back into her hotel room.  The second she had silently shut the door; Sydney pressed her ear against the wall, hoping to hear Dixon still snoring loudly in his room.  She breathed a sigh of relief at the now comforting snore.  Changing into her pajamas, Sydney quickly climbed into bed.   She could hear Dixon's alarm clock go off, and Sydney knew it was only a matter of time before he would come in and wake her up.  She knew that she had to face Sloane's wrath when they returned to LA.  Although they did nothing wrong, by not doing anything, due to a lack of Shari's DNA to open the lock, Sloane would be in a foul mood.  But just spending those few precious hours in Vaughn's arms, made everything ok.  

*****End Flashback*****

            "You were the most beautiful girl at that party.  You are always the most beautiful woman at any party."  Vaughn complimented.

            "Even with the masks?"

            "You radiate beauty."

            "Thank you." Sydney sat up, and leaned against the headboard.  "Do we really have to go to the JTF?"

            "At least it's all over."

            "It's all over."  Sydney repeated, the words still exciting to her.  "Are you meeting Eric for lunch?"

            "Yep."

            "Good, I didn't want to leave you all alone. I'm going to get my wedding dress."  She sang.  "It's taken me long enough."

            "Too long."  Vaughn agreed.  "It's been killing me to wait this long for you to become my wife."

            Sydney giggled a little.  "Wife."

            "You like that, don't you."  Vaughn said.

            "Oh yes."

            "Let's elope."

            "No!  I want my dress."

            "I know.  I was only joking."  Vaughn pulled Sydney up.  "Come on, time to go to work."

            The second they walked into the JTF, Vaughn and Sydney were separated.  Sydney took one last glance at Vaughn, before they pulled him the opposite direction.  Sydney was immediately pulled into debriefs about everything.  They questioned her about her work at SD-6, they asked her questions about her life as Mary Waters; they even asked her detailed questions about her students.   Sydney sat for almost 5 hours before they let her stand up for a break.  Francie was waiting for Sydney outside the JTF.  Little Margo sat sleeping in a car seat in the back.  

            "Where are we going for your dress?"

            "That place where Amy got her dress."  Sydney directed.  Sydney walked through the doors, and this overwhelming feeling of happiness overpowered all her thoughts.  Francie came in, cradling Margo in her arms.  

            "May I help you?"  The sales lady came over.  "Let me guess, you're the one getting married."  She joked, pointing to Francie.  Sydney gave a death stare.  "I'm only joking.  What kind of dress are you looking for?"

            Sydney reached into her purse and pulled out the clipping.  "I saw this dress a while back, do you still have it?"  The sales lady looked at the dress.  

            "This is really beautiful."  Sydney blushed. "And you're in luck.  It used to be a popular dress, and I think we have one or two more in the back."

            Sydney smiled, and followed the woman to a dressing room.  Sydney tried on the dress, and came out to show Francie.  "What do you think?"

            "Beautiful Syd."

            "You look stunning."  The sales lady agreed.  "There will have to be some alterations here, and here, but it looks really stunning on you.  You'll knock your fiancé dead."

            Sydney smiled.  "Do you think I should try on other dresses Fran?"  

            "You have had years to look at dresses, has this been your favorite?"

            "Without a doubt."  

            "Syd, this is such a beautiful dress on you.  Unless you want to try on another dress."

            Sydney checked her watch.  "Great, I'm late already."

            "They can't fire you, you don't work for them."

            "I have a meeting.  Michael is going to be there."

            "If you come with me, we can schedule some more fittings if you'd like."   The lady offered, hoping to make a big sale.

            "Actually, I live in Greenwich.  I'm just here for a vacation."  Sydney informed the sales lady. 

            The lady looked disappointed, but as the sign in the break room said, "Serve your customer with 110%.  They are always right."  She thought quickly about how she could serve the bride-to-be the best she could.  "What I can do, is call a partner store in that area, and we can send the dress there, and all your alterations can be done there."

            "That would be great."

            "Let me just make a few phone calls."

            "I'm going to go change."

            "You look amazing Syd!"  Francie called out once more before Sydney left to change.

            Sydney almost didn't want to take off the dress.  Looking at herself in the mirror meant that it was all real.  She looked at her ring again.  She never tired of it.  "I'm getting married."  She whispered to herself.  Everything still felt surreal.  Everything felt normal. Sydney's pager beeped from her jeans pocket, and Sydney quickly checked it.  It was Vaughn wondering where she was.  She smiled.  Suddenly staying in her dress was no longer important.  Vaughn was waiting for her.  She quickly changed, taking good care of her dress.  Sydney came out, dress in her arm.  The sales lady had finished talking on the phone by the time Sydney was finally out, and took the dress from her.

            "I called our store in New York, is that alright?"

            "Yeah. Actually I'm working this summer in New York."

            "They did not have any more of this particular dress, so they agreed for me to mail this to them for you.  We'll put it in this afternoon's mail."            

            "Thank you."

            "My pleasure."

            "We're going to charge you when all the fittings are done."

            "Alright."

            Francie's phone rang.  She picked it up, and answered, passing Margo off to Sydney.  She returned seconds later.  "Syd, Michael is calling my cell.  You need to get back to work.  Come to think of it, so do I.  The dinner rush starts in a couple hours."

            "Let me just give you my card.  If you have any more questions feel free to call me.  Let me also jot down our New York store number, so if you have any more questions, you can also call them."

            "Thank you."  Sydney and Francie sprinted to Francie's car, where she drove like a teenager rushing back to school, late from lunch. 

Vaughn was waiting outside the building when they arrived.  Francie slowed down the car just long enough for Sydney to jump out.

            "Took you long enough." Vaughn complained.  "I thought Kendall was going to have our asses."

            "It took longer than I thought.  But I got the dress."  Sydney beamed.

            Vaughn smiled.  "I'm sure you look beautiful in it."

            Sydney laughed. "I better.  The poor sales lady has to do all this extra work, shipping the dress to their New York store."

            "You do."

            "You haven't seen me wearing it yet!"

            "I don't have to.  You look beautiful no matter what you wear."

            Sydney kissed Vaughn.  "Meeting time."  They spent the rest of the afternoon in a single meeting, where they sat listening to dry and boring speeches made by everyone.  Most of it was just updating them on stuff they already knew about.  But Sydney sat there mostly to appease her father and Kendall.  Every so often she would glance across the table and smile at Vaughn.  He would smile back, and Sydney would beam.  With every new presenter, they would always start off with how happy that they were to have Sydney and Vaughn back.  Everyone would agree, and it would be several minutes before the meeting would get back on task.  When the day was finally done, Sydney took Vaughn's hand and they exited the briefing room.  But when Sydney looked down the hallway where her mother was being held, a nagging feeling rose to her stomach.  "I've got one more thing to do Honey."

            "Alright.  Eric's calling for me anyway.'

            "Meet back here in ten?"

            "Sure."  

            Sydney was slightly more nervous walking down to her mother's cell this time.  Irina was waiting for her at the glass.  "Little Bird." Irina greeted.

            "I had asked you not to call me that."

            "I am still your mother."

            "We've been over this."

            "I know."  Irina glared at Sydney.  "I take it that this is not a social call?"

            "I have nothing social to say to you.  When would it ever be?"  Irina looked hurt at her daughter's cruel words, but she chose to ignore them.  "I figured that it would be beneficial for me to inform you that I will be moving, and therefore losing all of my clearance at the end of this week."

            "Who is the man?"

            "Excuse me?"

            "I see the ring on your finger; I see the glow of a woman in love.  Who is the man you are preparing to marry?" 

            Sydney looked down and instinctively smiled.  But when she looked up again, her face turned cold.  The irony was too great.  Most people, when they look up to see their mothers, smile.  And Sydney had always expected to smile when she and her mother would finally meet again.  True, Sydney planned on meeting her mother in the afterlife.  But Sydney was actually face to face with the woman, and all she felt was betrayal.  Betrayal wasn't something she could smile about.  "It is none of your business.  You are not to ask me personal questions."

            "You have nothing professional to say to me.  This is a social call."  Sydney was a deer caught in headlights.  She was right. Sydney had no business to attend to.  In fact, Sydney didn't even know why she went down to see her mother.  "No response I see.  This is what I think Little Bird."  Sydney glanced up at her mother, but said nothing.  "I think that the whole purpose of this was to say goodbye.  See, the last time I left, you had no idea I was leaving.  And all these years of our separation, you have wished you could say goodbye to your mother. Now you're leaving, and you can say goodbye."

            Sydney was quick to defend Irina's accusation.  "That's not true.  I wanted to make sure that you would talk to other agents with my departure."

            "Of course.  What made you think otherwise?"

            "You wouldn't talk until I got the clearance."

            "Once I saw that you were ok, I told them I would talk to whomever they wanted me too."

            "Good."

            "Are you moving because you're getting married?"

            Sydney didn't think before answering.  "Yes."  She suddenly looked horrified as she realized what she had just said.

            "Where to?"

            "Greenwich.  I've been living there for a while anyway." Sydney answered, before thinking again.  Irina gloated a little.  Sydney mentally slapped herself.  She was a trained spy, taught to think before she spoke, or not to talk even under the most painful circumstances.  But she was giving personal information to one of the government's worst enemies.  She knew that if she didn't leave right then, she would give even more away.  Irina, her mother, whatever Sydney thought of her as, had an interesting effect on her. "Goodbye." Sydney said, and turned and left.

            Vaughn wasn't done talking with Weiss yet, so Sydney sat down at the agreed upon spot.

            "Waiting for someone?"  

            Sydney looked up and smiled.  "Hi Dad."  She got to her feet, and embraced him.

            "Hi sweetie.  I've heard you've gone to see your mother a couple of times."

            "Twice."

 "Just be careful Sydney."

            "I always am."

            "I was watching your last conversation with her.  It seems like you weren't."

            "That is none of your concern.  Wait!  Why were you watching me?  Do you not trust me to watch what I'm saying or something?"

            "Sydney…" Jack's voice deep with concern and warning.

            "Syd!  Are you ready?"  Vaughn asked, coming over.  "Hello Jack."

            "Mr. Vaughn."  Jack said, only nodding to his future son in law.

            "Yeah, I'm ready to go."  Sydney didn't say goodbye to her father, but left him standing there, in the corner.

            "What was that all about?"

            "My father being my father."

            Vaughn knew not to touch that subject.  They sat in a comfortable silence while Vaughn drove.  He finally broke it. "So, when do I get to see you in your wedding dress?"

            "When we get married."

            "Not sooner?"

            "It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

            "So is walking underneath ladders, but you don't seem to have a problem with that."

            "It's tradition."

            "So is dating in public.  We've broken that tradition too.  Come on; let me see you in your dress."

            "You already know what it looks like.  What more could you want?"

            "You."

            "Cute.  Oh! Take a left at the next light."  Sydney instructed.  Vaughn's mind was on autopilot, and wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, aside from the hotel until Sydney told him to turn.

            "What?  Why?  I thought we were going back to the hotel."

            "Not when there are people to see, and food to dine on for free."

            "Whose house?"

            "Francie and Vincent's."  Sydney sighed contently as they pulled up in front of the house. "Do you have any idea how normal I feel right now?  I feel like our whole crazy past doesn't exist, and we're just going to visit old friends."

            "That's exactly what happened."

            "Thank you."

            "For what?"

            "Making my life normal."

            "Always happy to do it." 


	21. New Meets Old

            Sydney was talking to one of her tech people when her cell phone rang.  "Hello?"

            "Good news is your house hasn't burnt down!"  Kelsey's peppy voice answered.

            Sydney began to panic.  If that was the good news, she couldn't even fathom the bad news.  "What's the bad news?"  She groaned.

            "Your boss called."

            Sydney gave a little cough.  "Excuse me?"

            "Well, what's worse?  Your house burning down, or your boss calling?"

            "Good point.   How do you know that my boss called?"

            "I was feeding Roxy when the phone rang."

            "Hold on a sec Kelse, the reception sucks in here."  Sydney left the JTF, and stood outside the CIA building.  

            "Thousand dollar cell phones that work globally.  You'd think that they could make them work better in the JTF."

            "You would think.  So why were you feeding Roxy at our house?"

            "I ran out of food."

            "How could you do that?  We gave you enough food for two or three weeks, how could you run out."  Sydney paused.  "If Michael comes home to a fat dog, your head will pay."

            "Well then, let me just state right now, that I probably won't be able to be your maid of honor."

            "Wait! What!"

            "Michael will have my head."

            "Alright, I'll make sure you live past the wedding.  So you were at our house feeding Roxy, and the phone rang."

            "So I picked it up for you."

            "Why didn't you just let the answering machine get it?"

            "I have never been able to do that."

            "What did Mr. Timothy McClelland say?"

            "Wanted to remind a Mary Waters of the staff summer celebration."

            "I still have to take care of that."

            "Have you decided how?"

            "Nope."

            "Well, you've got to do it quick.  The party thingy is next week.  You'll be home by then, right?"

            "Sure."

            "Come on Mary, sorry, Sydney.  I need you to come back!  Gretchen is going non-stop about how she wants to call you, but would feel stupid calling you.  She's also going on and on about the apartment that she and Trevor have found.  Roxy waits by my door, hoping that you and Michael will be coming for her soon.  And I need my best friend!"

            "Yes, we'll be back next week.  But I need you to do one more thing for me."

            "Anything."

            "I need you go to Perfect Bridal, somewhere in the city, and make sure my dress arrived."

            "Gotcha. Anything else?"

            "Yeah, don't overfeed Michael's dog."

            Weiss came up behind Sydney.  "Hey, Syd.  You need to talk to Marshall now."

            "Was that Eric?"  Kelsey asked.

            "Yeah, I got to go."

            "Alright, I'll see you when you get home."

            "Yup.  Bye Kelse."

            "Bye."  Sydney hung up, and turned towards Weiss.

            "That was Kelsey?"

            "Yeah."

            "Did she say anything about me?"

            "Not really.  We mostly talked about me having to clear some things up back home."

            "So nothing about the WeissMaster?"

            "No.  WeissMaster?" Sydney and Weiss began to walk back to their desks, when they walked through the middle of a tour group.

            "Ms. Waters!"  A voice rang out.  Sydney heard it, and instinctively turned and looked.

            "Don't look, don't look, don't look."  Weiss encouraged.  When he saw that she looked, he groaned.  "You looked."

            Sydney took a quick glance, and then turned, pretending that she wasn't who the young man was looking at.  She kept walking with Weiss, as they went behind the locked doors.  "That was one of my students."  She said

            "I'll ask… who was the tour guide? …to make sure that him and his family are taken aside at the end."

            "You dated her for a while before I left."

            "I did?"

            "Broke up with her because she talked too much?"

            Weiss thought really hard.  "The former basketball player?"

            "No."

            "Wait, was she the one that was also a tidy freak?"

            "Yeah."

            "Great.  I'll make sure that someone else takes care of it then.  You need to go talk with Marshall now.  As soon as you're done, come find me and I'll show you to that family."

            "Thanks Eric.  This was honestly the last place I expected to find any of my students."

            "That's what assistant directors are for."

            Sydney smiled, and then walked down the long hallway to where she was going to meet Marshall in one of the conference rooms.  Marshall sat at the end of the table. The two guards were waiting outside, but were relaxed.  They knew there was no way that he was going to try anything too dangerous.  Upon seeing Sydney, Marshall jumped to his feet.  "Ms. Bristow, uh… Sydney!  Wow, hi.  You look great.  I mean not like you didn't look really great before, but we haven't seen each other in what, six years.  Wow six years.  That's a long time. It's like three nineteenths of my entire life.  Which suddenly makes me feel really old.  I mean I'm only 38, but six years is three nineteenths of my life makes me feel it. It's good to see you Sydney."

            With a smile, Sydney went over and greeted her old friend.  "Good to see you too Marshall."    

            "I guess you heard the bad news."

            "What bad news?"

            "SD-6 wasn't part of the CIA."

            "I know.  I've been working with the CIA since I found out almost eight years ago."

            "Really?  I mean I guess that makes sense.  It explains where you've been. They told us you were dead, but there were so many things wrong about your drowning that I never believed it for a second.  I figured some other group took you hostage or something."

            "I was actually in witness protection."

            "Oh really? That's too bad."

            "Marshall, the director wanted me to come in here and offer you a job."

            "Here, with the real CIA?"

            "Yeah.  It would be basically the same job as you had with SD-6, only it would be with the CIA."

            "And what about everyone else that worked at SD-6?  Dixon?"

            "Dixon is still being questioned.  His clearance and activity was higher than yours, so they need to make sure that he didn't know who he was working for. I'm sure he'll check out, and we'll offer him a job here, just like we've offered others."

            Marshall smiled.  "Alright.  Get me the papers."

            Sydney gave Marshall's shoulder a squeeze.  "I'll see you around Marshall." Sydney said.

            "Um… Sydney.  I know that we were never the kind of friends that would hang out and such, but listen, when I get out of this place, I was wondering if you'd like to catch up.  A lot has changed in six years. Not as much as it should have, but still a lot has changed."

            "Marshall, I'm engaged."

            Marshall's smiling face fell.  "Oh, well, of course. I wouldn't have expected anything less.  Well if you'd still like to get a cup of coffee or something."

            "Yeah.  I'd like that."

            "Good, good."

            "You're probably getting out tonight.  Michael and I are going to be here until late tonight.  So just come find me, and I'll get you a number where you can reach me.  Or we'll work something else out."

            "Great."

            Sydney smiled and left.  "Ms. Bristow," One of the guards called.  

            Sydney spun around.  "Yeah."

            "Um, that family from the tour group you asked to be pulled aside is waiting in the next room."

            "Thanks.  And make sure that Marshall is treated right.  He's harmless.  He wouldn't hurt a fly."            

            "Already under orders to do that ma'am." 

            "Alright."  Sydney took a deep breath before opening the door to the conference room where her student and family was waiting.   What she found was a scared family.  The oldest son, Peter had been in her College Composition class.  They had brought along Peter's best friend and partner in crime, John.  The mother and the father sat at the head of the table, each holding a young girl, twins, around eight.

            "I knew I saw you out there!" The student said.

            "We're good people."  The mother cried.

            Sydney quickly calmed the mother's fears.  "I'm sure you are.  I know your son Peter, and his friend John.  And that's the only reason that we have you here."

            "What?"  Peter asked.  "What are you saying Ms. Waters?"

            "I'm saying that because you called out to me in the halls, and I noticed you, you are going to all sign about a dozen non-disclosure agreements."

            "Why?  Are you a spy?"  John, always the loudest of the pair asked.

            "Ex-spy.  I haven't done the spy stuff in a couple years."

            Everyone's eyes grew wide.  "Really?"  One of the girls asked.

            "No. Way." John exclaimed.  He turned to Peter.  "Our College Prep teacher was a former CIA spy.  Do you know how cool that is?"

            "Yeah!"

            "Hey Ms. Waters, did you ever spy on the Russians? Do they really have all the nukes that the Internet says they do?"  John dared to ask.

            "Can't tell you one way or another."

            "Why?  Because you don't know or because it's classified."

            "Can't tell you."

            "You can't tell us one way or another?"

            "Nope. They're supposed to be bringing me those papers for all of you."  

            "Is your name really Ms. Waters?  Because Peter told me that John told him that everyone in the CIA lives under a different name." One of the young girls asked.

            Sydney took a deep breath.  "Well, the whole school was going to find out that my name isn't Mary Waters this year anyway."

            "So I was right?"  John asked.  "I told Peter that, just to tell him that.  I never dreamed it was correct."

            "Partially.  I was actually in the Witness Protection Program, for reasons I will not be discussing with anyone. However, those reasons for why I was hiding, are now gone, and I can resume my old life, if I so desired.  In general, in a day to day basis, agents of the CIA are allowed to live as normal lives as your parents do."

            "My son was being taught by a CIA agent?" The father asked.

            "Former.  And for the record, I am an English major, and I had my teaching certificate before I started working at your son's school.  I had always planned on teaching.  This job came first, but when I tried to quit, things caught up with me.  It was the only way I could teach."

            "So you got out to teach?"

            "The teaching was a bonus."

            "I'm confused." The mother said.

            "That's because I am giving you really sketchy details."

            "So what's your real name?"  Peter asked.

            "Sydney Bristow.  Soon to be Sydney Vaughn."

            "Clear something up for me.  Are you a spy, or a teacher?" The mother asked.

            "Teacher.  I am only working here for a week, while we clear some things up with an intelligence bust that we took down a couple weeks ago.  My father and I knew the employees of this intelligence agency, as we were once doubles."

            "You weren't just a spy, you were a double agent!"  John exclaimed.  "And your father was one too!"

            The father looked annoyed at John.  But seeing as how John wasn't his son, he felt that he couldn't tell the boy to be quiet. "These papers we have to sign, where are they?"

            "On their way.  You'll need a second witness when you sign them.  So the assistant director is sending someone."

            "Why doesn't he come down here himself?"

            "Your tour guide is standing outside this door.  And he dated her, and then never called her again.  So he's trying to avoid her."

            "The assistant director is a womanizer?"

            "Former.  This was before I moved to Greenwich."

            "What happens if I don't sign the papers?"  John asked, looking out the window.

            "We'll have to get someone to make you sign them."

            "I want to tell all my friends that my teacher is a former spy."

            "I'd sign the papers."

            "They can't make me do anything.  This is still America, right?"

            "That's actually iffy. If you don't sign the papers, it's within the CIA to consider you a terrorist.  And then we can do what ever we want, aside from killing you."

            "And if I sign them, and then talk?"

            "Federal prison."

            "Sign the papers."  Peter advised.

            The door opened, and in came Vaughn, with six folders.  "Our second witness with the papers!" Sydney exclaimed.

            John and Peter, who were pacing on the edge of the room, came over and sat down.  Vaughn passed the folders around.  "The assistant director even said that you could keep the pens for all the trouble Sydney caused you."

            "Ha, ha, ha."  

            John looked down at the papers.  "I'm not signing this."

            "Why not?"

            "It basically says that I can't even say we toured this place.  And all we saw were a bunch of mock missions.  How am I going to explain the pen to my parents, if I can't say where I got it from?"  

            "You want to go get Jack, or should I?"  Sydney asked Vaughn.

            Vaughn could see she was trying to scare John into signing the papers without actually getting the infamous older Bristow.  "There is no way I'm going near that man.  The only one that can even approach him is you!"

            "Not today.  I forgot to grab the extra foam on his cappuccino this morning.  He's not happy with me."

            "Who is this Jack guy?" John asked.

            "He's a specialist in getting people to do things, completely in their own free will, and has a habit of scaring us in the process."  Sydney answered.

            "He may be old, but he scares me pretty bad."

            "I've known him my whole life, and there are still many a time that he scares me.  Plus, he's had a really short temper ever since we caught someone."

            "And Sydney didn't get his coffee right this morning."

            "Just sign the papers John.  We don't want any problems." The mother trembled.

            "No.  Ms. Waters is bluffing.  She did this last year for a test."   

            "Alright, I'll be right back with Jack.  You guys have to stop signing until I return."  Sydney said, standing up.

            John was still trying to call their bluff.  Sydney left Vaughn alone with the family.

            She found Jack standing by his computer, a mug of coffee in his hand.  "Dad."  Sydney called.

            With a soft smile, Jack turned to face his daughter.  "Hello Sydney."

            "I need your help with something."

            "Sure."

            "I need you to scare a kid into signing some non-disclosure agreements."

            "Oh right, this student that saw you in his tour."

            "Yes."

            "Why won't he sign it?"

            "Says that he doesn't have to, and that he wants to tell everyone that his teacher was a former spy."

            "You shouldn't have told them in the first place."

            "They were told the same stuff that they're going to find out anyway."    

            "What do you want me to do?"

            "Mostly, I think this kid will respond with just your presence.  But you've got to look really stern."         Sydney wanted to add a 'more than usual' at the end, but she knew that would be pushing it.

            "Alright."  They walked down the hallway silently for a few paces.  "I heard you picked out your wedding dress a couple days ago."         

            "I did."

            "That's good."

            "Yeah."

            "When is the wedding?"            

            "Don't worry Dad.  We didn't forget to invite you.  Michael and I haven't even picked out a date yet.  I just went dress shopping with Francie, so she could feel like she's still a part of the wedding party, from all the way over here.  Don't worry; I won't forget to invite you.  I need someone to walk me down the isle."

            "The pleasure will be all mine."  

            Sydney paused outside the conference room.  "Just scare him into it Dad.  Don't hurt him or anything."

            "I know."  The two walked in.  Jack had one of his sternest faces ever.  

            Sydney stared at John.  "Meet Jack."  Jack stood there with his arms folded, staring at John.  John looked up at Jack.  "Will the rest of you please follow me, so that Jack can talk to John alone?"

            Faced with the prospect of being left alone with a man that his fearless ex-spy teacher and another spy feared, John suddenly wasn't so cocky.  He grabbed the pen, and held it tight, turning his knuckles white.  "What are you going to do to him?"  Peter asked.

            "It's not for you to know.  Which is why Sydney is asking you to follow her."  Jack grunted. "If your friend values his life at all, he'll sign those papers."

            John's eyes grew big.  "Alright!   I'll sign the papers!"  He cried.  

            Sydney and Vaughn gave small smiles of satisfaction.  Jack didn't give a rare twitch of the lips until John was done signing.  "Thank you for wasting my time John.  If you will excuse me Agents Bristow and Vaughn, I have other business to attend to."  Jack turned and left.

            "You're her fiancée."  Peter said, pointing to Vaughn.  "Everyone in class knew that something was up with Miss Waters last year.  There were serious rumors that she had a real serious boyfriend, but no one had seen him before.  But you're him!"

            "How did you know that?"  Sydney asked.

            "You said your name was Sydney Bristow, and soon to be Sydney Vaughn.  That Jack guy called him Agent Vaughn.  I put two and two together."

            "Why can't you pay this much attention in class?"  Peter shrugged his shoulders.  "Alright.  Someone should be coming by some time soon to escort you out."

            "What now?" The mother asked.  

"Please just keep your mouth shut, like you signed."  Vaughn said.  

"Someone should be by soon to escort you out." Sydney said.  "Thank you for being so cooperative."

"But John wasn't!"  One of the girls piped up.  

Sydney smiled.  "But you were.  Thank you."

"We have a lot of work to do still Syd, we better get going." Vaughn gently reminded Sydney, whispering gently into her ear.  

            "I recommend doing your summer reading Peter.  There may or may not be a quiz on that first day."  Sydney advised standing by the door.

            "I have you for AP Lit?"

            "Yep, so do your reading."

            "Thanks for the heads up.  I'll make sure Peter does his reading."  The mother said.  Peter groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing he'd never hear the end of it.

            Sydney and Vaughn went back to their desks.  Sydney sat in her chair, while Vaughn rested on the corner of her desk.  "So you're really going to test your kids on the first day of school?"

            "If I get around to writing the quiz, sure.  Not many of them will actually read, so why not catch those kids on the first day?"

            "You're cruel Ms. Bristow.  Very cruel."

            "Mike, Syd!"  Weiss called, his face grim.

            "What's wrong Eric?"  Sydney asked, her face full of concern.

            Weiss tossed Vaughn's cell phone in his lap.  "You left your cell phone in the debrief."

            "Thanks."

            "It rang, and I answered it."

            Sydney was in disbelief.  "You know, you and Kelsey were a match made in heaven.  You both have a fixation with answering our phones."

            Weiss looked confused, but pleased to hear that he and Kelsey were made in heaven from someone else.  "It was Angela from the bookshop."

            "What did she say?"  Vaughn now scared that the worst had happened to Cryptology.

            "It wasn't good news."

            "I got that from your face."

            "Lilly had a stroke.  She's in the hospital."  Sydney just stopped breathing for a split second, and then grabbed Vaughn's arm for a little support.


	22. I Want To Hold Your Hand

*          *          *          *          *

                        "One of us should really head back."  Sydney suggested as they drove to the hotel.  

            Vaughn shook his head.  "Lilly would get mad at us for cutting our vacation short.  I think we should stay here."

            Sydney pressed her lips together.  "I don't know. I think she would get mad at us for not going.  That's why I suggested one of us heading home."

            "Then she'd get mad at us for splitting up on our vacation."

            "No matter what we do, she's going to be mad at us."

            "That's Lilly."

            "I got it!  So we leave tomorrow, which is a day early.  When Lilly asks us why we're seeing her, we can say that we were done with the LA part of the trip, and was just planning on spending an extra day away from the shop."  Sydney suggested.

            Vaughn thought on it for a second.  "It's crazy enough that it just might work.  Next question is, can we leave a day early?"

            "Lilly is like family Michael.  We have to be able to leave."

            "I know.  When I got word that my mom had died, Lilly sort of stepped in and took over the role."

            "I know what you mean.   Michael, what if she's not alright."

            "It's Lilly, don't worry Syd, honey, she'll be fine.  She's too strong not to bounce right back.  You'll see.  She'll be sitting in her chair, reading her romance novels in no time."

            "Now the problem is getting off work."

            "I'll take care of that.  Can you take care of changing our flight?"

            "I will.  Why do you want to take care of work?"

            Sydney smiled.  "Easy, I can call my dad."

            If Sydney had any regrets about leaving a day early, it was the fact that she had one less day to spend with her friends.  Francie and Will understood.  They agreed that they would have done the same.   Sydney insisted on going straight from the airport to the hospital. Vaughn was able to talk her out of it, and rightfully so.  It was almost 11 pm on the east coast when their plane landed.  Visiting hours had long since passed.  

            Sydney was actually relieved to be pulling into their drive way again.  Half of it was already occupied by Kelsey's car, which also was kinda nice to see.  They had called Kelsey, and asked her to bring Roxy over that morning.  It seemed she had never left.  The mail was still piled nicely on the table by the door.  Vaughn's hockey stuff still rested in the corner.  Roxy's food was already scattered all over the kitchen floor.  Every night, Sydney would sweep the floor, to avoid any surprises in the morning.  Unfortunately Roxy was not a clean eater.  Kelsey had obviously fed Roxy, because once again, the food covered the kitchen floor. She smiled and turned to Vaughn.  "Nice to know that there are some things that never change."

            Vaughn smiled at Sydney.  At the sound of her masters' voices, Roxy came running in, her paws slipping and sliding over the smooth linoleum floor.  Vaughn immediately dropped his bags and knelt down to pet her.  "Kelsey?"  Sydney called out, looking for her best friend.  She found Kelsey sitting in the living room crying.  Sydney immediately went to console her friend.  "Are you ok Kelse?"

            Kelsey responded by throwing her arms around Sydney's neck.  "Sydney, I didn't answer it this time."  Sydney was confused.  

            "What happened?"

            "She didn't make it Syd."

            Sydney was about to ask who, but she realized who Kelsey was talking about.  Lilly.  "What happened?"

            "She had another stroke.  The doctors said that sometimes that can happen."

            "If you didn't answer the phone this time, how did you know."

            "I heard the message."

            Sydney reached behind Kelsey to the answering machine.  "Michael!  Come here!" Sydney called, her voice cracking, ready to cry.  This would be something he'd like to hear.  Vaughn came quickly; he could hear the urgency Sydney presented in her voice.  She hit play on the machine.  The first fifteen messages weren't what they were looking for.  At number 16, there was the first call, informing them of Lilly's first stroke.  Number 18 was Lilly calling them, telling them herself that she was just fine. Sydney smiled as she heard the message.

            "Travis, Mary, I'm sure by now you've heard about my stroke."  Her words were slurred, and it was obvious she really had to think about each and every word she spoke.  "I don't want you two to end your vacation early to come see me at Calvary Hospital, room 504. Alright?  I had my son Ben let me call you to let you know that I'm alright.  Did you know that your answering machine says that a Sydney and Michael live there?  You might want to change that, dears.  And Travis, child, make sure no one buys my book."

            "Told you she didn't want us to come."  Vaughn joked.

            "I beg to differ.  She told us her hospital, and room number.  She wanted us to come." Sydney pointed out, a tiny laugh escaping her lips.  

            Message 19 was the fateful call.

            "I'm not sure if this is the correct number." A shy voice started.  "My mother wanted me to call a Travis Armstrong, and a Mary soon-to-be Armstrong.  Your message says Michael and Sydney.  I've checked the number several times, and I've called information.  If this is not the home of Travis and Mary, please call me, so I can forward this message onto them.  My name is Conrad Dyott, I am Lilly Dyott's son.  I called two days ago, and she called yesterday, informing you of a stroke she had."  His voice wavered a little.  The news he was about to bring upon the couple was obviously painful for him to pass on.  "Early this morning, she had another stroke, the doctors warned us that this might happen.  And I'm sure this pains you as much as it pains me, but she didn't make it.  Mother always spoke so highly of you two.  The funeral will be on Tuesday, at 12:30.  I'm sure it would mean a lot to Mother if you would be there.  If you have any questions, feel free to call my cell.  555-6830."  There was an awkward pause, as if Conrad tried to think of what to say next.  "Good bye.  Oh! And if this isn't Travis and Mary, could you call me, so I can pass the right message on?"

            Sydney sat on the couch, still holding Kelsey's hand, too dumbfounded for words.  "We tried to make it back on time."  Vaughn said, breaking the silence.  "That's all that will matter to Lilly."

            "She's with her husband Richard now."

            "And her other daughter."

            "I didn't know she had a daughter."

            "Lilly mentioned her once.  Apparently Carla died in infancy.  Conrad is her only surviving child."

            "Her legacy will live on."  Sydney assured Vaughn and Kelsey.  She knew that they knew that already.  But she needed to assure herself.

            When Sydney and Vaughn went into the bookshop the next day, the whole shop felt empty.  All of the Cryptology employees were informed of Lilly's passing, so the place reeked of sadness. Amelia had made a sign the day before, and placed it on Lilly's favorite armchair.  "Please do not sit.  Lilly's chair."

            Sydney smiled when she saw the sign at first.  And then, it made her sad.  The few other regulars, and the workers had known that chair as Lilly's chair.  Amelia's sign made it official.  Amelia's sign made Lilly's passing even more real.  Vaughn knew how much that sign meant to everyone.  He knew how much that chair meant to everyone.  Lilly's sprit would rest there eternally.  But he knew that keeping the most comfortable chair off limits in his shop was bad for business.  And it broke his heart to tell everyone that it could be left alone for a week.

            The black outfits seemed to match the attitude at Lilly's funeral.  They had closed the shop for the afternoon, seeing as how everyone wanted to be at the funeral.  That crazy old woman was a friend to all.  

            "Are you alright honey?"  Sydney asked when they got back to their house after the funeral.

            "I never got a chance to bury my mother.  You know, part of me still thinks that she's still alive.  And then Lilly comes along.  And she's so much like my mother that I came to think of her as my mother.  Watching Lilly be lowered into the ground this afternoon, I suddenly felt the weight of Mom's death, and Lilly's.  It's just hard."

            Sydney went over and gently rubbed his back.  "I love you Sydney."

            "I love you too Michael."

            "Don't ever leave me Sydney."

            Sydney pulled him in a tight hug. "Never.  What made you even think that?"

            Vaughn shrugged his shoulders.  "I'm just feeling the mortalism of man kind."

            "Mortalism isn't a word.  How about mortality?"

            "Same thing."

            "Vaughn, I'd rather spend one day with you, and die in the morning, than waste away a thousand years, without you."

            "I don't tell you enough how much I love you."

            Sydney smiled, and kissed him.  "You tell me plenty.  But I never get tired of hearing it."

            "I love you."

            "I know."  Vaughn looked down, still feeling sad, over the loss.  "Are you going to be alright for tomorrow?"

            "What's tomorrow?"

            "The picnic. The end of the summer celebration."

            "You have to start school next week."

            "Well, getting my classroom ready, school starts in two weeks."

            "I'll be there.  I wouldn't miss it for the world."

            "Good, I want to show you off."

            "Have you talked to your boss yet?"

            Sydney threw her head back, and groaned.  "I'll have to corner him at the party." 

            Vaughn stood awkwardly by Sydney's side, as they stood around talking to all the teachers.  He had to correct himself.  There was no 'they', Sydney was talking to the teachers. Vaughn just stood next to her, holding his pop, and smiling when it was appropriate.

            Someone had brought a radio to the park, and a small crowd had assembled dancing.  Vaughn smiled as an old familiar tune came on.  "Come here Syd, let's dance."

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.  
  
  
_

            "You know, they were looking at me funny when you called me Sydney."  Sydney said, as Vaughn spun her around.

            "Let them look."

_  
Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.  
  
  
_

            "They're all staring at us."  Sydney observed as Vaughn pulled her in tight.  "Why are they staring?  There are other couples dancing."

            "They're just all jealous."

_  
And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.  
  
  
_

            "There is a crowd growing around us."

            "Let them gather.  I want to show them that we can dance."

_  
Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand.  
  
  
_

            "The other couples can dance too.  Why are they watching us?"

            "Ignore them.  It's just you and me.  You and me."

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.  
  
  


"Everyone else stopped dancing to watch us dance."__

            "All the world's a stage baby."

_Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I'll feel that something  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand,  
I want to hold your hand._

            As the song ended, Vaughn pulled Sydney into a kiss.  She shyly pushed him away after a moment.  "Honey, all my coworkers are staring at us."

            "I'm sorry.  I love you Syd."

            "I love you too."

            "I'm going to run to the restroom really quick." Vaughn said, his eyes a little shifty, and Sydney knew he was lying.

            Sydney smiled.  "Someone watching a baseball game?"

            "Yeah, there's a small portable TV set up by someone's car.  I'm going to go check the score."

            "Alright."  Sydney kissed him away; she knew that he'd stick around for an inning or more.  A swarm of Sydney's fellow teachers quickly swarmed her.  

            "We got questions for you Mary." One said.

            "I've got the most important question of them all."  Another piped up. "How much are you willing to sell him for?"

            The group chuckled.  "Nothing even close to the amount we make."  

            "My husband is rich.  I can afford to buy him."  She joked.

            "He's not for sale."

            "How about a brother?"

            "Nope."

            "Friend?"

            "All taken.  Besides, you're married."

            "Minor details. When you got someone like that."

            "He is perfect, isn't he?"  Sydney beamed.

            "Mary, you have got to clear something up for me.  Sydney?  Michael?  What kind of pet names are they?"

            Sydney, who was laughing along with the rest of the group, suddenly grew quiet.  "They're not pet names.  They're our real names."

            "What!"

            "It's a long story, and I can't really get into it right now."

            "Oh no you don't. Come over here and tell us."

            "Not now.  Excuse me, I have to go get something to drink."  Sydney pushed her way through the people, and found Vaughn in the parking lot, crowded around a small TV, broadcasting the baseball game.  "Michael?"  She gently called.

            "What is it Syd?"

            "Do you mind if we head home now?"

            "What?  When did you stop having fun?"

            "About the time you left to go watch the game.  Everyone heard you call me Syd, and I just don't feel like getting into a lengthy explanation about why."

            "You haven't told your boss yet, have you?"

            Sydney sighed.  "Not really.  I want to corner him but he's been busy."

            "Just do it honey."

            "It would be so much easier to just remain Mary Waters."

            "So, what?  I complicate your life?  You can't be Mary Vaughn?  Or Mary Armstrong, depending on whether or not I chose to go back to Michael."  Vaughn joked.  Sydney did a double take.  "Don't worry.  I'm going to go back to Michael."

            "Mike, they're going to start a volleyball game.  We should get in the action."  One of the men who had gathered around the game suggested.

            "Alright, I'll be right there."  Vaughn turned back to Sydney.  "You're not leaving until you talk to him."

            "Fine."

            "Now, would you like to join me in some volleyball?"

            "No.  I think I'll just try to find him."  Sydney took a quick glance around the park.  Most of the people there were playing volleyball.  So many people in fact that it was difficult for the ball to hit the ground.

            Sydney slowly wandered to where the coolers of pop and beer sat.  She reached down, pulled up a Coke, and looked up.  There stood her boss.

            "Are there any Cherry Cokes left?"  He asked.

            "Sorry.  I didn't see any."

            "How has your summer been Mary?"

            "Different, yours?"

            "I'm excited for the new school year to start. It looks like it's going to be a great year.  Our new teachers will be great.  Have you talked to Iris Poperous?  She's the new drama teacher."

            "Yeah.  I did.  She has some great ideas on where to take the Student Written and Directed Play this year."

            "That's right.  You two are going to be leading that class together."

            "Me the writing, her the directing side."

            "I expect great things."  

            "As do I."  Sydney opened her pop, but didn't take a sip.  "Sir, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

            "Fire away."

            Sydney took a deep breath, before leading him to the park bench.  She told him much of her story.  She kept the details at a bare minimum.  McClelland sat there, looking at Sydney, and trying to understand what she was saying.

            "Sir?"

            "It's not everyday that one of your best comes up to you, and says that they're part of the Witness Protection Program."

            "I know. I'm telling you this, because I'm done hiding."

            "You're done hiding?"

            "That man I told you about?  Sloane, he's been captured.  And the organization I was running from is also gone."

            "I'm trying to get where you're going with this." 

            "I am returning to my birth name.  Sydney Bristow."

            "You are?  This will complicate things in student services you know.  And there's a whole bunch of legal stuff that we need to clear.  That could take months.  I'd basically have to fire Mary Waters, and hire you."

            "The director is supposed to be calling you, to help you bypass all of the legal issues."

            "The director of the CIA is going to be calling me?"

            "More likely the assistant director.  He's a good friend of mine. This kind of stuff will be up his alley."

            "Is this a big deal?"

            "No.  He has to make these calls every so often."  Sydney paused.  "Could I possibly have a couple minutes in Monday's meeting to explain a little of what is happening?"

            "Alright.  I'll be happy to accommodate you."

            Sydney smiled. "Thank you so much.  Teaching means a lot to me."

            "You can always tell someone that was born to be a teacher.  You have that quality."

            "Thank you.  There's more."

            "What more can there be?"

            "Michael, he's my fiancée."

            "Ah.  Shirley was mentioning that she had the highest bid on a man named Michael."  He looked over at his wife, who was pushing one of their grandsons on the swing sets.

            "Have a heart.  Michael isn't for sale."

            "I know.  My wife is just crazy like that."  He took a sip of his pop again, and kept his eyes on his wife, before suddenly turning to Sydney.  "If I could offer you one piece of advice?"

            "Certainly."       

            "Always joke.  I mean, I could accuse Shirley as trying to get rid of me, but I know she's just joking.  Jokes keep you young.  Laughter keeps you healthy."

            "I know.  But I'll keep that in mind."

            "You're going to make the office people get an ulcer, with all the paperwork you're going to cost them."

            "I'll help anyway possible.  There are some things worth working extra for.

            McClelland smiled.  "Excuse me.  My granddaughter is waving for me."

            Sydney was standing alone by the pop.  From her view, she could see most of the park.  People had realized that too many people were playing volleyball, and a large number left to go chat.  Consequently, the only ones left playing were the husbands, boyfriends, and fiancées of various teachers.  She walked down the hill to where a small group of women had gathered to talk, and then sat down next to them.  They weren't really talking, but they were watching the volleyball game.

The hot afternoon sun and the high humidity had made everyone take refuge in the cool shade of the trees. That is, everyone except the 10 still playing volleyball.  A few of the men had already shed their shirts, hoping for both a little sun, and a little bit of relief from the heat.  Vaughn saw Sydney sitting on the hill, and decided that it was the opportune time to take off his shirt as well.  He came over to Sydney, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Are you winning?"  She asked, as his shirt came off.  She couldn't help but take a long look at his perfect chest.  She smiled.  It was all she could do to keep from kissing him.

"No.  But we'll come back.  Did you talk to him?"  He whispered.

"Yes.  We'll talk later."

Vaughn winked, and ran back onto the court.  

"You always have to show us up one, don't you Mary?"  JoAnn joked.  JoAnn and Sydney had never been really good friends, but their classrooms had been next to each other for the past three years.  But friends they were.

"Always.  Have you seen Gretchen today?"

"No. When I called her house to get her meat order for today, she said that she and her boyfriend were staying a couple extra days in Canada."

"She's meeting Trevor's family?"

"I don't know."

"He's from Canada."

"Then maybe."

"Alright.  Well, I'll just see her Monday."

JoAnn groaned.  "Monday.  We have to start working again."

"I've been working all summer."

"Same here.  I did summer school.  You just did a little bookshop."

"Still working."

"I'm going to beat your butt in the in chair races."

Sydney smiled.  The week before school started was always a great big party.  All of the teachers would work on preparing the next year.  Everyday, a different tradition was carried out.  Monday was always about the giant rubber band fight.  Tuesday was a battle on who could play their music the loudest.  Wednesday was a contest to see who could drive the farthest and back for lunch, in the hour that they were allowed to take.  Thursday was a contest to see who could arrived the latest to the daily staff meetings, without getting chewed out by McClelland, who caught onto the tradition, and anyone that arrived late, was definitely chewed out.  They had been talking about finding a new one, but no one had come up with a better one yet.  Friday.  Friday was everyone's favorite tradition, the chair races.  They would race their chairs down the hall.  Someone had said, before Sydney's time, that as long as they're teaching at a high school, why not treat it like one when the students are away.  It was a motto that they lived by.  "What makes you say that you're going to beat me this year?  I have won for the past four years."

"I got a new chair."

"Gretchen said the same thing last year.  And she came in last.  A new chair doesn't mean faster."

"I'm still going to take the title from you."

"Alright.  You just try to beat me."


	23. Happily Ever After

Thanks everyone for reading this!  You have no idea how scared I was when I wrote the first chapter, that people wouldn't like it.  Ironically, the first chapter of Mary Waters was written as a one parter.  But the outcry from my readers wanted a second chapter, or a sequel or something.  So I wrote the second chapter, telling people what happened to Vaughn.  And that was still all I was planning on writing.  But my muse wouldn't let it rest.  My  readers wouldn't let it rest.  So I started writing this fic, and it has come to what it is today.   I honestly started to write this blind.  I had no idea where it was going, or even how it was going to end.  But as the story got closer and closer to a conclusion, this ending came to me.  I was half asleep at the time, and immediately woke up, and typed out the last paragraph.  Writing is my reason for my lack of sleep.

There are a lot of people to thank for the success of this not so little fic.  I have had countless people beta it (I went through a couple beta switches) but I have to really thank kmc who betaed most of it for me.  If there was a way I could thank you with more than just words, I would.  But words are all I have.  So here is a large "THANK YOU"  

This is it.  So a big THANK YOU goes to my readers as well.  You guys are always my reason for writing.  If my readers, well, didn't exist, I can tell you, this would have ended after the first chapter.  Forever am I in your debt for pushing me to keep writing, and to keep achieving.

Lastly, to my reviewers.  You guys made me realize that I did have readers out there.  You guys are even more the reason for my writing than my readers.  I'd name all of you by name, but well, there are just too many to do so.  Your encouragement, your support, your constructive criticism.  Every bit of it helped me.  I drew upon my reviewers for my inspiration.  This chapter is dedicated to you.

This is.  The last chapter.  I will not be writing a sequel.  I have found when I have attempted sequels, the characters and the plot lines increasingly go down hill.  So there will not be a sequel.  

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Live on.  Love on.

Cathy

*          *          *          *          *

When Sydney arrived at school Monday morning, she was nervous beyond all reasoning.  She was getting tired of telling everyone about why she was Sydney now.  And she was nervous to tell an audience that big.  Plus, she hadn't quite mastered the shooting of rubber bands off her fingers, and the science teachers seemed to prey off of that.  Walking through the door just five minutes later than the office personnel, Sydney had already been hit by several rubber bands.

She unlocked the door to her classroom, which had been locked up most of the summer.  The wing of the building she was in was rarely rented out or used, so the desks and chairs were just as they had been left.  She set her bag on her desk and looked around.  It was a good feeling to be back in her classroom.

"So here's the thing," A voice from behind Sydney said, startling her so much that she jumped.  "His family all loved me, but they are the most annoying people I have ever met."

Sydney spun around.  "Gretchen!"

"Hey Sydney."

"Were they really that bad?"

"Worse."

"I'm sorry."

"You're lucky, Michael doesn't have any family left."

"Only because my mother killed his father."

"It's a twisted world you two live in."

"It is."

"Listen Sydney, I'm sorry for being so rude to you.  I just didn't understand.  Its kinda hard to hear."

"I understand.  I wanted to tell you the truth.  I wanted to tell a bunch of people.  But when I told someone once, he was killed.  And then when another found out, his life was ruined."

"It was really dangerous for me not to know."

"I told Danny about SD-6.  I came home one day to see him shot dead in the bathtub.  I couldn't afford to lose someone else to the same fate."

            "Then I should thank you for lying to me?"

            "No.  There is no good excuse for lying to you, except that it was to protect you and myself.  If I had told you why my name was Mary Waters, or that my name was really Sydney Bristow, who knows what would have happened to the both of us if Sloane had found out.  It is possible for the worst to happen, and it's not death."

            "You were trying to save me from a fate worse than death?"

            "No.  I was trying to save myself from a fate worse than death.  You'd be dead."

            "I'm not going to thank you for lying.  But I'll thank you for making sure I'm not dead."

            "No problem."  Silence filled the classroom. "Was his family that bad?"

            Gretchen groaned.  "They were nice and all, but that was it!  They were too nice, and too perfect.  They never let Trevor and me be alone for one bit all weekend.  And every five minutes, they had something new for me to do.  I'm supposed to be on vacation, not mucking out the stables."

            Sydney laughed.  "You were staying on a farm!  What did you expect!"

            "I don't know...  maybe some alone time with my boyfriend.  He told me that we would sit on the porch and watch the sun set every night. Every night at sunset, we were in town getting things for dinner, or inside the house babysitting all of the little kids, or in the middle of a field learning about the soil in the area."

            "Was it really that bad?"

            "His six brothers and sisters were there with their families too.  There were 32 of us.  32!  And all of them have big families, or are planning big families."

            "Calm down.  Is a large family what Trevor wants?"

            "I don't know. I haven't really talked to him about it yet."

            "You kinda need to.  Was his family bad enough to not date Trevor anymore, in case they become your family?"

            "I don't know."

            Sydney glanced up at the clock.  "Grab some rubber bands.  We're going to be late for the meeting."

            "Do you think we'll see many people?"  Gretchen asked, grabbing a handful of Sydney's rubber bands.

            "I hope not.  I can fire a gun like no other.  But I can't seem to shoot a rubber band off my finger."

            "Try this."  Gretchen suggested as she positioned Sydney's fingers just so.  But when Sydney went to fire, the rubber band got caught on her finger and limply hung there.  "You're hopeless.  I suggest using the slower, and for you more effective, two handed method."

            "Works somewhat in the past."  Sydney sighed, loading up her hands, and pushing her way to her fate at the staff meeting.  Sydney sat down.  She and Gretchen were some of the last to arrive.  The last three were engaged in an epic battle of the rubber bands outside the conference room, until they saw McClelland enter.  They quickly raced in, rubber bands still looped around their finger, and one had two in his hair.  McClelland sat down, and nodded to Sydney.  

            "Would you like to start?"  He asked.

            Sydney nervously stood up, and began telling what was going on.  They looked at her like she was crazy.  One of the music teachers actually laughed when she sat down after finishing. "You're joking, right?"

            Sydney shook her head.  "My name really is Sydney Bristow."

            "So if we call you Mary, you'll forgive us?"

            Sydney smiled.  "Of course.  Someone close to me died last week, still calling me Mary.  I can understand that."

            The room sat there, a mix of unsure of how to react, and unsure if she was telling the truth, and a few were thinking about how to get McClelland with the rubber bands after the meeting.

            Sydney was flipping through a new textbook the next night, when the doorbell rang.  Vaughn had to work late at the bookshop. She put her pen down, and went to answer it.  There stood Weiss with a suitcase by his side.  "What are you doing here Weiss?"  She immediately asked, giving him a hug, and pulling his suitcase inside.

            "My transfer came through, and I realized I forgot to find a place to stay."

            "Your transfer?  What transfer?"

            "I didn't tell you guys?"

            "Tell us what?"

            "I requested a transfer to the New York office."

            "What?  When?"

            "A couple months ago.  I wanted to be closer to you guys, and to Kelsey.  And it came through.  And it was an immediate placement, so I had a week to find a place to crash, but I totally spaced it."

            Sydney looked at him dumbfounded.  "So you've moved across the country, and you want to stay with us?  Why aren't you staying at Kelsey's?  She is your girlfriend after all."

            "Because I wanted to surprise her.  Besides, I know you guys have that guest bedroom."

            "She wasn't at her apartment." Sydney stated.  She knew where Kelsey was, but it was too much fun keeping the information from her friend.

            "Bingo.  Do you guys have cable?"  Weiss asked, jumping onto the couch and making himself at home.

            "ESPN is 53."

            "You know me too well."

            "Beer is in the fridge."

            "Awesome."

            "Eric, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why didn't you tell us you were trying to transfer out here?"

            Weiss put on an apologetic face.  "Because at the time I applied for it, you guys were still in hiding.  Then when you guys came out to LA, things were so hectic, that it slipped my mind almost completely.  And when I did remember to tell you guys, we were in meetings.  So I forgot about it.  They told me on Wednesday that I had to be here tomorrow.  And then I had so much to do, that I didn't have time to call you.  And when I did call, you guys weren't home.  Telling you that I was moving your direction didn't seem to be the thing to leave on an answering machine.  Or I would remember to call, at like 11, which is even later here. So it just kept slipping my mind."

            "If you've moved out here, where's all of your stuff?"

            "Coming over at the end of this week."

            "You're going to find a place to stay by the end of this week, right?"

            "I'm taking a half day tomorrow, to look for a place."

            "You're going to try to find an apartment in New York City in an afternoon?"

            "Do you think that's too much time?"

            Sydney shook her head, eyes open far too wide.  "You know, I never took you to be an idiot, but you're proving me wrong."

            "More than that?"

            "Unless you have a lot of money."

            "Do you think I could crash at your place for a little longer than this week?  Until I find a place to crash?"

            Sydney sighed.  "I know Michael won't mind and I don't either."

            "Great.  You pride yourself in knowing your friends pretty well, right?"

            "Until you showed up at my door, yeah.  Why?"

            "I need your help."

            "With what?"

            "Picking something out for Kelsey."

            "Christmas isn't for another couple months, her birthday was two months ago.  Ok, I give up.  Why do you need to get Kelsey a present?"

            Weiss turned bright red.  "I need to pick out the perfect ring."  He blushed.

            Sydney gasped.  "Really!"

            "Yes, but you can't tell her."

            "I promise I won't.  Are you really going to propose to her?  I mean you've only been doing a long distance relationship since May."

            "I know four months is nothing. But I've been flying out every other weekend to see her, and she's been flying out to see me on the alternate weekends.  I just know she's the one for me.  You know how you and Mike just knew."

            "Kinda."

            "Well, Mike was smitten with love the instant he saw you.  You were still getting over Danny."

            "Very true."

            "Well, it was the exact same thing for me.  I saw Kelsey helping you guys out, and I knew that I had to ask her out."

            "That's really sweet."

            "Does she say that kind of thing about me?"

            Sydney bit her lip.  "Actually, I haven't talked to her about much lately.  Lilly just died, so we're still trying to get over the shock of that.  And I haven't seen her since the funeral."

            "She mentioned that Lilly died.  I'm sorry for you guys."

            "Thanks."

            "But seriously, the last time you guys did talk about guys."

            "Last time your name was mentioned was when I was talking to her outside the JTF…" Sydney's voice trailed off, as she tried to remember.  "Wait, she said something after the funeral."

            "Oh, and after the funeral, what'd she say?"

            "She saw me and Michael supporting each other, and she commented she wished she had you."

            Weiss smiled.  "That's exactly what she said?"

            "Give or take a few words."

            "Never fear my love! The Weissmaster is here for you!"  Weiss jumped up, and pretended to fly around the room like a superhero, making Sydney laugh.  He suddenly stopped.  "Do you know where she is?"

            "Kelsey?"

            "No.  My mother. Yes, Kelsey?"

            "She left her apartment 20 minutes ago."

            "And that helps me, how?  Where is she going?"

            "She's coming here.  With Michael working late, we were going to catch a movie."        

            "She's coming here?"

            "Are you deaf?"

            "She could have seen me doing my Weissmaster dance!"

            "Don't worry, she's still a good 15 minutes away.  Have you told her that you've been transferred?"

            "I mentioned it when I first submitted the request.  I told you I wanted to surprise her."

            "Oh she'll be surprised.  She'll definitely be surprised."

            The front door opened, and Weiss immediately perked up.  "Sydney!  Are you ready for a girls night!"  Gretchen called out.  Weiss turned back to his sports, disappointed that it wasn't Kelsey.

            "I sure am. Kelsey isn't here yet though."

            "How long will we have to wait?"

            "Probably another 15 minutes." 

            "Do you have a beer in the fridge?"

            "There should be one or two.  Help yourself."

            "Actually, you're out Syd!"  Weiss called from the couch.

            "Go buy your own beer!" Sydney instructed.  "You know Michael's rule!  The house guest buys the beer."

            "Who is that?"  Gretchen asked.

            "Eric."

            "As in Kelsey's Eric?"

            "The very one."            

            "What is he doing here?"

            "Very long story."

            "He's not going to interrupt out night, right?"

            "I hope not."

            "Syd, can I borrow your car to go buy some more beer?"  Sydney pointed to the key rack by the door.

            "Sure."

            "Alright, I'm going to get you guys some chick beer, and some man beer."

            "There's a difference?"  Gretchen asked.

            "Oh yeah.  There's a big difference."  Eric grabbed the keys, and left, shouting thanks over his shoulder.

            He had not been gone more than three minutes when Kelsey walked through the door.  She barely stopped.  "Let's go!  Come on!  We're going to be late enough as it is."

            Sydney grabbed Gretchen, and they all ran out to the car.  "What?  You got here early, and you're saying we're going to be late."

            "When I drove past the movie theater, there was already a line."

            "If we miss the previews, it's alright."

            "The previews are the best part!"

            The girls went to their movie, and then returned to Sydney and Vaughn's house, as was the tradition.  They came in, laughing as Kelsey badly acted out the funniest bits of the movie.  Weiss and Vaughn had camped out on the couch, watching sports on the television.  "Hello?"  Sydney called.

            "Hey Honey."  Vaughn called, getting up from the couch.

            Weiss got up, and turned around, facing Kelsey squarely.  "Hey there, Kelsey."

            Kelsey's eyes lit up like a child's in a candy store.  "Eric!"  She squealed, quickly running to his arms.

            "Hey."  He said, before kissing her.

            Gretchen looked around. Sydney was in Michael's arms.  Kelsey was still passionately kissing Eric, and she stood all alone, the fifth wheel.  "You know what?  I think I'm going to head home.  You guys seem to be happy here.  I got Trevor waiting at home."

            "Alright Gretch.  See you tomorrow.  Oh hey- how far do you think we can go tomorrow?"

            "Taco Bell.  We can probably go to the far Taco Bell."

            Sydney scrunched up her nose.  "I'm not a fan of Taco Bell."

            "We only have to buy a drink to make it official."

            "True.  I'll see you."

            "Yep.  See ya.  Bye Kelsey!"

            But Kelsey didn't hear her.  Gretchen shook her head, and left.  Sydney watched Kelsey and Eric make out in their living room.  "Hey guys!"  Sydney yelled, hoping to get their attention.

            They broke apart, and then glared at Sydney.  "What?"

            "I wanted to break this up before it went any further in our living room."

            Kelsey glared at her best friend, but then ignored her and turned back to Weiss.  "What are you doing here?"

            "My transfer came through!"

            "When do you start?"

            "Today."

            "Eric Weiss!  Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I wanted to surprise you!"

            "Where's your apartment?"

            "I don't have one yet.  I'm crashing with these guys until I find one."

            "Don't be silly!  You're not going to need to look any farther than my apartment!"

            "You want me to move in with you?"

            "Yes!"

            "Alright!"

            "Lets go now!"

            "Right now?  What about these guys?"

            Kelsey turned to Sydney and Vaughn.  She gave them a smile.  "We'll see them later.  Come on!"

            Weiss turned to Sydney.  "You'll hook me up with that thing, right Syd?"  He asked.  Sydney nodded.

            "What thing?"  Both Kelsey and Vaughn asked.

            "It's for us to know and you to find out."

            "Eric is moving in with me!"  Kelsey exclaimed looking at her best friend.

            "Yay!"  Sydney said, spreading her friend's enthusiasm.  Kelsey grabbed Weiss' suitcase then ran out the door.

            "I'm moving in with Kelsey!"  Weiss quickly exclaimed, then followed his girlfriend out the door.

            "Well, that was slightly interesting."  Vaughn said, slightly amused.

            "They're happy."

            "About as happy as we are."

            "No one can be as happy as we are."  Sydney said, kissing Vaughn.

            "True.  So, are you going to tell me what you're going to hook Weiss up with?"

            "No!  I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone.  That includes you!"

            "Oh yeah!"  Vaughn said, quickly making his way to tickle Sydney.  

            "Yes!  There is nothing you can do that can make me spill!"  Sydney giggled, as she ran away from her fiancée.  

            "Nothing?"  Vaughn asked, catching Sydney, and kissing her.

            "You can always try."  Sydney tempted.

            "Well then."  Vaughn said, pulling Sydney into another long and passionate kiss.

Come Monday morning, Sydney, in a true glamour style, opened the door to her classroom.  A few of the students had already assembled, grabbing the seats of their choice.  A few of the front row were already taken, the back two rows were taken, and the entire middle section was left wide open.  She looked around and smiled at the nervous students.  The warning bell rang, and the classroom was quickly filled.  She stood in front of her new students and smiled.  "Welcome to US Lit and Comp.  There are a lot of familiar faces from last year.  I'm happy to see all of you again.  For those of you that haven't had me before, and for those of you that have, I'm Miss Bristow.  Your schedules will say Miss Waters, but that's a story for another day.  I'm passing out the syllabus right now.  Let's look over it."  As Sydney passed around the papers, she smiled.  "I hope everyone had an adventurous summer."  The students gave her an unenthusiastic first day and first period groan.  She smiled brightly.  Some things would never change.  They didn't know that the quiz she had written for them, was trashed early that morning.  But they had to groan jus the same.  Because some things will never change.  One thing would always remain the same from that moment on.  Greenwich was her home with Vaughn, and teaching was where she belonged.  Mary Waters had found Sydney Bristow, and it made her produce one of the most genuine smiles.

Fin.


End file.
